Adventures of Sam Snape and Harry Potter
by Cloud4012
Summary: After his family was killed by Death Eaters and placed in an orphanage he was given a new name from the most unlikely of people. Watch Sam as he and his friends fight to save the Wizarding World all while he is trying to prove himself to the man who gave him a new name.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Snape's New Goal**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new story for you all. I decided to take a crack at one of my all time favorite book series. Snape was one of my favorite characters in the story and I decided to show another side to him, the side he kept hidden all the way until the end. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

In the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, an elderly man was in his office looking at something on his desk. This was Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts.

He was looking at a photo of the original Order of the Phoenix, at first, they had many, but due to Voldemort and his Death Eaters their numbers had dropped drastically.

As Dumbledore put the photo away a figure entered the room. It was a man with medium length black hair and black robes this was Serverus Snape.

"Headmaster, I must speak with you." He said stopping in front of the desk.

"Serverus tell me, what is the condition of the Longbottoms?" Dumbledore asks.

"Physically they have healed but their minds of been destroyed from the Cruciatus Curse. I don't think they'll ever be the same again." Snape said causing Dumbledore to sigh.

"Poor Neville, he'll have to grow up never knowing the love of a mother and father." Dumbledore said before looking to Snape.

"What about Lily? Is she safe?" Snape asks.

"She and her family are still safe, just like I promised. Now what news do you have for me?" Dumbledore asks.

"He's targeting the Parker family next." Snape said.

Immediately Dumbledore stood up. "Who has he sent?"

"Fenrir Greyback is leading the attack with more than 2 dozen Death Eaters the Dark Lord plans to wipe out the entire family." Snape said.

"Serverus you must get to their safe house as quickly as possible and get as many of them to safety." Dumbledore said.

"I will leave at once." Snape said turning to leave the office.

"Please be quick." Dumbledore mutters under his breath.

* * *

That night in the English countryside, Snape apparates appearing in an open field in search of the Parker home.

Scanning the area, he noticed smoke coming from something in the distance. "Oh no."

Moving as quickly as he could Snape quickly hides behind some trees before looking out to see multiple figures wearing Skull shaped masks attacking the members of the Parker family while their house was burning behind them.

Leading them was a man with gray hair and a beard, this was Fenrir Greyback. Drawing his wand his deflects all magic attacks and blasts three members of the Parker family killing them instantly.

"NO!" An elderly man yells before a Death Eater blasts him to the ground.

Sneaking in the back Snape rushes into the burning building to see multiple family members already dead when he suddenly heard a groaning sound from upstairs.

Taking out his wand Snape aims his wand at the flaming stairs. "Aquamenti!" Releasing a blast of water from the tip of his wand he puts out the flames allowing him to run upstairs.

Following the noise, he found a woman with long black hair bleeding on the ground clutching something under her robes.

Running in Serverus helps the woman to her knees. "We need to leave now."

"It's too late for me. I'm going to die with my husband and my family." She said weakly.

"Dumbledore sent me to get you to safety. I can't leave you all to die." Snape said when the woman reaches into her robes and pulls out a sobbing baby boy.

"Please take my son, protect him and when he's old enough tell him how brave his family was." She said handing the boy to Snape. Before he could say no she started coughing up blood.

"What's his name?" Snape asks hesitantly.

"S-Sam. Please promise me you will watch over him." She said grabbing his arm.

"I-I promise." Snape nods when suddenly the ceiling support beams fall down towards them. Acting quickly Snape jumps out of the way as the beams fall on top of Sam's mother.

Deciding to spare the baby the sight of seeing his mother die Snape covers him with his ropes before apparating out of the house and onto the hill overlooking the house.

Looking down Snape saw the entire Parker household collapse from the fire and the remaining family members fell victim to the Death Eaters and the Killing Curse.

Looking to the child Snape left returning to Hogwarts and reporting to Prof. Dumbledore.

As Sam laid on the bed in the Hospital Wing, Snape was explaining to Dumbledore what had happened.

"So…they're all dead." Dumbledore frowns.

"All except the child Headmaster. If word got out that the child survived the attack Greyback would stop at nothing to hunt the child down and destroy him." Snape said.

"Seeing as how he has no living family members left, we'll have to send him to an orphanage and you will keep an eye on him Serverus." Dumbledore said surprising him.

"Me? Dumbledore surely you cannot be serious. Hagrid would be much more suited to the task than I would." Snape said trying to back out of this.

"Serverus didn't the boy's mother ask you to watch over the child with her last words?" Dumbledore asks.

"She did." Snape sighs.

"Well then it would only seem right that you should be the one to watch over him until he comes of age." Dumbledore said as Sam let out a noise causing Dumbledore to chuckle as he walks over to the baby boy to pick him up.

Walking over to Snape he hands the baby boy to him. "Sam I'd like for you to meet your new guardian."

When Snape looks down at him at the babies smiling face for the first time in a long time a warm feeling filled his body.

"I promise to keep you safe." Snape said declaring a new goal.

"If he can't have the name Parker anymore or else, he might become a target. He'll need a new name." Dumbledore said.

"Then he shall have mine. The Dark Lord would know I have no children so he will never connect me to him." Snape said.

"My Serverus, taking a shine to the child already?" Dumbledore smirks.

"Where should I take him so he will be safe?" Snape asks.

"I know a place, come with me." Dumbledore said leading Snape out of the Hospital Wing0.

* * *

At the Seven Star Orphanage, Dumbledore walks Snape to the gate where he had Sam in a basket.

"I'll give you a moment with the child before you say goodbye." Dumbledore said walking away.

Placing the basket at the base of the door Snape puts a note inside it before letting out a sigh gazing down at the sleeping baby.

"I don't know what it is you expect me to say. I am not someone one would consider a role model or even a father figure. But I guess it wouldn't hurt if you ended up a halfway decent wizard. Good luck." Snape said before knocking on the door and leaving.

Waking up to the sound of knocking a woman with brown skin, long brown hair in braids walks out to see the baby falling asleep. This was Martha, director of the orphanage.

"Oh you poor thing. Come here you." Martha said picking up the basket and reading the note. Sam Snape huh, that's an interesting name." Martha smiles as Sam giggles softly. "Let's get you inside."

* * *

A few months had passed since Snape had become Sam's guardian and he put the child in the orphanage. Every few weeks Snape would walk by the orphanage to see how Sam was doing and to make sure no Death Eaters were on his trail. So far things were peaceful, but deep down Snape knew it wouldn't last forever.

And boy was he right, on that fateful Halloween night Snape was horrified at the news that Lily had perished by the hands of Voldemort.

"You said you would keep her safe!" Snape snaps.

"Lily and James put their faith in the wrong person Serverus, rather like you. The boy survived. He has her eyes." Dumbledore said.

"The Dark Lord is gone he doesn't need protection." Snape said on the verge of tears.

"The Dark Lord will rise again Serverus and when he does, he's going to need help. If you truly loved Lily then you will help me protect her son." Dumbledore said.

"No one, must know especially Potter's son." Snape said before storming towards the door.

* * *

Three years had passed since Snape had lost the love of his life and since then Dumbledore had made him Potions Master at Hogwarts. Most of Voldemort's followers had been rounded up and sent to Azkaban the rest had managed to trick everyone into thinking they were doing it against their will.

Sitting on a bench across the street from the orphanage Snape watched as all the kids ran outside to the playground when he spotted a 4-year-old Sam. He had short black hair, brown eyes and dressed in a black t-shirt and shorts.

For some reason while Snape had let Dumbledore deal with Harry, he still kept watch over Sam.

As Sam was playing catch with some of the other kids one threw the ball which flew over the fence and the ball rolled towards Serverus as he picks it up.

"Excuse me sir." Serverus looks up to see Sam running to him. "Can we have our ball back?"

"Best keep a close watch over your belongings." Serverus said handing the ball back to him.

"Thank you." Sam said when he noticed the look on Serverus' face. "Are you alright mister? You don't seem very happy."

"Didn't the people of the orphanage teach you not to talk to strangers?" Serverus asks.

"Yes, but Martha always taught us to help people when they look like they need it." Sam said sitting down next to him.

"Thank you, but I don't think someone as young as you could understand what I'm going through." Serverus said.

"Probably not, but that shouldn't stop me from trying to help." Sam shrugs.

"I suppose, but why would you choose to sit with me instead of with children your age?" Serverus asks.

"I don't know, I mean I like my friends but I don't know why but some of the kids think I'm…different." Sam said getting his attention.

"Things happen that you don't know how to explain, things don't make sense?" Serverus asks.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Sam asks.

Serverus pauses to think before pointing to the orphanage. "Before we talk you should probably give the other children the ball so they can play."

"Oh right." Running across the street Sam gives the ball back to his friends, but when he turns Serverus was gone. "Huh? Where'd he go?"

"Hey Sam come back here!" Martha calls out.

On the rooftops, Serverus watches the boy walk back to his friends.

"He's too young to know about his magic powers yet…but it's nice to know he's growing up well." He said before leaving for Hogwarts.


	2. Sam's Birthday Surprise

**Chapter 2: Sam's Birthday Surprise**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter since so many people seemed to enjoy it. I tried my best not to make this one seemed rushed. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Almost seven years have gone by and Samuel Snape was looking out the window watching the lucky kids who got adopted taken away by their new families.

It was early in February and tomorrow the 20th, was his birthday he would be turning 11 years old and almost nobody gets adopted after they reach 10 years old.

Letting out a sigh Sam rests his head on the table when Martha walks by and notices his expression.

"Sam, are you okay?" Martha asks walking in.

"Martha am I weird?" Sam asks.

"What? Why would you think that?" Martha asks.

"Because maybe if I wasn't then maybe I would finally be adopted." Sam said.

"Oh Sam you're not weird you're special and one day someone is gonna notice those special qualities and love you for those." Martha said.

"Well…at least I get to spend my birthday with all you guys." Sam said trying to look on the bright side.

"There's my brave little boy." Martha said ruffling his hair.

"Martha do you think we can finally have a cake this year?" Sam asks causing her to sigh.

"I wish we could Sam but donations to the orphanage have been low this month. I'm sorry." Martha admits. "Don't worry you'll still have your Birthday cupcake tomorrow."

"Yeah just like every year." Sam sighs.

The next morning as Sam woke up for breakfast on his 11th birthday he failed to notice a Barred owl perched on the front gate of the orphanage.

Walking out of the front door, Sam and two boys walked right past the owl. One boy had short blonde hair and the other had spiky brown hair, these were Eric and Cole these two were some of Sam's friends. Of course, when you grow up in a house with a bunch of other kids you learn to make friends with them too or your time in the orphanage becomes very lonely.

"Now boys I want you back here by lunch and no causing any trouble!" Martha calls out from the door.

"We won't." The three boys replied.

"Oh and Happy Birthday Sam." Martha smiles.

"Thanks Martha." Sam said waving goodbye as the owl watched him leave the orphanage and walk into town.

"So Birthday boy, anything special you want to do?" Eric asks.

"What can we do? Remember we're broke." Cole said.

"Wow way to kill the mood Cole." Eric said annoyed.

"Relax guys we can have fun without money, we've managed to do that for years now. We'll just hit the library." Sam shrugs.

"Sam don't get me wrong books are a good way to pass the time, but it's not really a way to celebrate your birthday." Eric said when Sam came to a stop in front of a window. "Sam?"

Walking over to him Eric and Cole look to see Sam was looking at a beautiful chocolate cake in the window of the bakery.

"Oh man that looks delicious." Cole said licking his lips.

"Too bad we'll never get something like that." Eric sighs hitting them with reality.

"Come on Sam, let's go somewhere before we get shooed away." Cole said as Sam took one last look at the cake before walking away.

As they neared the library Sam saw an elderly woman trying to walk across the street but was having trouble with her bag and drops it.

Walking over he bends down and picks up her bag. "Pardon me Miss, you dropped this." Sam said handing her the bag.

"Oh thank you young man." She said before walking off.

"Always trying to help people Sam, do you ever do anything just for yourself?" Eric smirks.

"What's wrong with helping people?" Sam asks.

"Nothing but make some time to help yourself." Cole said.

"That's easy for you to say, face it Cole we're gonna be trapped in that orphanage forever. We're like dogs and parents only want the puppies." Eric said.

"Come on guys, no sulking today it's my birthday." Sam said as they entered the library.

"Alright, alright." They both said putting smiles on their face.

* * *

That afternoon as the sun was setting, Sam snuck into the kitchen to see what was going on for dinner when he noticed a large plate covered by a lid.

Sneaking over he lifted it open to see a small chocolate cupcake with a candle it. Sighing Sam closed the lid.

'Just once I wish for my birthday we could have a cake like normal people.' Sam thought as he remembered the beautiful cake from the bakery he saw that morning.

As he walked away nobody noticed a bright glow from under the lid that faded away quickly.

At dinner, everyone was sitting in down on multiple tables lined up along the room with enough room for the staff to serve the kids.

Outside by the front gate, the owl was still perched on top when Serverus apparates across the street causing the owl to hoot as Serverus holds up his finger signaling for it to be quiet and immediately it quieted down as it waited for his response.

Inside Sam was eating his dinner when Martha walks in with the container that held his cupcake on a tray.

"Alright kids I'd like all of you to stop what you're doing and pay attention." Martha said as everyone quieted down. "It was on this day 10 years ago that we were graced with another member to our home, as the years went by we've grown up alongside him and he's been an amazing companion to have and is as caring, loyal and ambitious as they come. Everyone please give a round of applause as we congratulate Samuel Snape on his 11th birthday." Martha said as everyone cheered for him causing Sam to smile.

"Here you go Sam." Martha opens the lid but instead of the cupcake Sam saw earlier his eyes widen to see the beautiful cake from the bakery he saw that morning. "What the? Where did this come from?"

"Sweet! Martha got us a cake!" A kid cheers.

"Nobody stole this did they?" Martha asks looking around, but everyone denied it. "Well I raised you kids better than to steal." Martha said.

"Martha can we have it please?" Sam asks putting his hands together.

"Oh alright." Martha said causing everyone to cheer.

As the cake was cut up into slices everyone got a piece and they were all huddled around Sam who had his candle lit.

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Sam. Happy Birthday to you." They all sang.

"Now blow out the candles and make a wish." Martha said.

"I wish I could finally find a family." Sam whispers before blowing out the candles.

A few seconds later they heard a knock at the door surprising all of them.

"Now who could be here at this hour?" Martha asks walking to the door and opening it to see Serverus standing in front of her.

"Good afternoon." Serverus said acknowledging her.

"Uh yes good afternoon. How may I help you?" Martha asks.

"I'm here to talk to one of the children you have here, a Samuel Snape." Serverus said surprising her.

"Sam?"

"Me?" Sam said standing up.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Prof. Serverus Snape." He said surprising everyone.

"Snape, but that's my last name." Sam said.

"Yes for I was the one who gave you that name." Serverus nods.

"Wait…are you my father?" Sam asks.

"No, more like a guardian and the reason I'm here now is because the time has finally come for you to use your special talents." Serverus said.

"Special talents? But I don't have any of those?" Sam said.

"May we have a private room to talk? Serverus asks.

"Y-Yes of course. F-Follow me." Marth said leading Serverus and Sam to her office to sit down.

"Alright what is going on here?" Martha asks confused.

"Allow me to explain. I'm from a school where certain children with special qualities." Serverus said.

"Special? How special?" Sam asks.

"Let me ask you something. Have you ever done things that you couldn't explain? Like maybe turning an insignificant dessert into a large cake." Serverus said causing Sam's eyes to widen.

"Wait I did that? But how?" Sam asks.

"You're a wizard Sam." Serverus said.

"A wizard? Are you one?" Sam asks as Serverus nods. "S-Show me."

Serverus looks to them and knew they would need proof. Drawing his wand from his cloak Serverus points it at Martha's desk and swished it causing the desk and Martha to float in midair.

"Oh my goodness! What is happening?!" Martha panics before Serverus lowers her back onto the ground.

"I don't believe this." Sam said as Serverus reached into his robes and pulled out a letter.

"Read this and then I will answer your questions." He said.

Dear Mr. Snape,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall.

"This is what I mean by special skills." Serverus said.

"Alright I can believe that I might be a wizard but what I don't understand is my connection to you. What are we?" Sam asks.

"You were just a baby. I was assigned to be a Professor at Hogwarts so I couldn't have time to raise you, but every chance I got I would come here to watch over you to see how you've grown and matured." Serverus said when Sam realized something.

"That was you wasn't it? Whenever I felt alone or scared I felt a presence like something was watching over me. That's you?" Sam asks as Serverus nods. "I don't believe this. I actually have a family member."

"If you come to Hogwarts. If you say no you can forget this day ever happened." Snape offers.

"Would I really have to leave the orphanage?" Sam asks.

"No, you will return in the summer between terms and on breaks if you choose, but you will not be leaving here, not yet." Serverus said.

Sam was hesitant about making this choice as he looks to Martha, the woman who had practically raised him.

"Sam, go to this school, learn all you can." Martha urges.

"But what about you guys?" Sam asks.

"We'll be fine go and find out what kind of person you really are, make lots of friends and have an adventure. You can do this." Martha smiles.

Looking at her and then to Serverus he nods saying he accepts.

"Excellent." Serverus said writing something on a piece of paper. "How well do you know London?"

"Decent amount." Sam shrugs.

"In the month of July, I want you to head to this place called the Leaky Cauldron. Once inside another Hogwarts staff member will lead you to where you will pick up all your school supplies. Make sure you have everything on that list." Serverus said before standing up and walking to the door.

"Wait!" Sam calls out stopping him. "Will I ever see you again?" Sam asks.

"Oh you will and best study up on your Potions if you want to stay on my goodside." Serverus smirks before walking out of the orphanage.

Sam looked down at his letter and realized that this was his ticket to a new life outside of the orphanage, a ticket to a new life, new friends and possibly even a new family.

* * *

Soon July came, walking along the streets of London, Sam looked at the address Serverus gave him and scanned the area until he spotted the sign for the Leaky Cauldron.

Walking inside he saw lots of strangely dressed people in robes and all sorts of clothes.

"Hi there, can I help you?" The bartender asks.

"Uh I was told someone from Hogwarts would be coming to help me get my stuff." Sam said nervously.

"Oh you must be waiting for Hagrid. He comes here often." The Bartender said when the door opens to reveal the largest man Sam had ever seen. He had a big scruffy beard, messy hair and an umbrella in his hands. This was Hagrid.

"Ah Hagrid, you got a student waiting for you." The Bartender said.

"Thanks Tom." Hagrid said when Sam noticed a boy around his age with black hair and glasses walk in behind him.

"Harry come over here, this is another student who's going to Hogwarts with you." Hagrid said introducing them.

"Hi, I'm Sam, Samuel Snape." He said as some of the people in the bar muttered.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He said and instantly the room burst into chatter much louder than when they talked about Sam.

Sam looked around confused for little did he know what his new friend would do to affect his time at Hogwarts.


	3. Diagon Alley

**Chapter 3: Diagon Alley**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Now before I go into this I want to say I will be combining the movies, books and the Hogwarts Mystery Game. I hope you all like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Immediately upon Harry introducing himself the entire place was in an uproar as witches and wizards walked up to introduce themselves to him and shaking his hands.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, I can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

Harry looks to see a pale man wearing a turban walking up to him.

"H-Harry P-Potter, c-can't tell you how pleased I am to meet you." He stammers.

"Prof. Quirrel! Harry, Sam, Prof. Quirrel will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts." Hagrid said.

"What class do you teach Professor?" Sam asks.

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts. N-Not that you'll need it P-P-Potter." He stutters.

"Well we must be going now, lots to buy." Hagrid said leading the two boys through the bar to a small courtyard where a brick wall was.

"Wow Harry I didn't know you were famous." Sam said.

"Oh he's more than famous, he's a legend." Hagrid said.

"But why am I famous?" Harry asks.

"I'm not sure I'm the right person to tell you that." Hagrid said as he tapped a few bricks with his umbrella causing an archway to form and they saw an alley full of shops and people.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Hagrid said as Sam and Harry looked in awe.

"Now this is cool." Sam said.

"I'll say." Harry agreed before he realized something. "Hagrid, how am I gonna pay for all this? I don't have any money."

Instantly Sam slumped his head. "Me neither."

"What are you talking about? Both your money is right there. Gringotts, the Wizard Bank." Hagrid said pointing to a large white building that towered over all the other shops.

* * *

Walking in the three of them small multiple small creatures working the counters.

"Uh Hagrid, what exactly are these things?" Harry asks.

"Goblins, clever beasts but not very friendly so you two stay close." Hagrid said as they walked to the counter. "Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Sam Snape would like to make a withdrawal from their vaults."

"And do they have their keys?" The goblin asks.

"Yep, got them right here." Hagrid said pulling out two golden keys and handing them to the goblin.

"These seem to be in order." The goblin said.

"Also Prof. Dumbledore gave me this." Hagrid said handing the goblin a letter. "It's about you-know-what in vault 713."

"Very well, Griphook!" Another goblin walked up to the three of them and led them into a small cart on railway tracks.

As they climbed in the cart went down a huge slope and started moving like a roller coaster ride.

"First up will be Mr. Potter." Griphook said as they came to a stop in front of a vault.

"Ugh my stomach." Sam groaned as they climbed out of the cart.

Opening the vault Harry looked to see what basically a large mountain of gold coins.

"Didn't think your parents would leave you with nothing, did ya?" Hagrid asks.

"Geez Harry famous and rich?" Sam said surprised.

"Now for Mr. Snape." Griphook said as Harry piled some coins into a bag.

"Hey you think we can go a little slower this time?" Sam asks.

"One speed only." Griphook replied causing Sam to groan.

Going a little deeper down the tunnels they stopped in front of another vault.

"Alright Sam, this one is yours." Hagrid said as the door opened to reveal a large assortment of gold, jewels and coins.

"What the?" Sam said blown away. Being in an orphanage he never knew the luxury of having lots of money, but with this amount, he could be set for life.

"Wow Harry looks like you and Sam have more in common then you realize." Hagrid chuckles.

After Sam gathered some money they made their way down to Vault 713 for Hagrid.

"Hey Hagrid, what's in here?" Harry asks.

"Can't tell you Harry. Top Secret Hogwarts business." Hagrid said as the vault opened to reveal a small package wrapped up in brown paper.

After one more wild cart ride they were back on the streets . "Listen boys would you mind going to get your books without me. I need a little something after that cart ride." Hagrid said holding his stomach.

"Sure thing Hagrid." Sam said as they walked down the street to Flourish and Blotts.

"So Sam, how come you were told to meet Hagrid and me here? Where's your family?" Harry asks.

"I don't have one. I'm an orphan." Sam frowns.

Harry sighs. "I know how you feel, my parents are dead and I'm forced to live with my Aunt and Uncle who hate me."

"All I know is a man at Hogwarts has my last name, he's the only one who knows anything about me." Sam sighs.

"You nervous?" Harry asks.

"A bit, I mean look at us we're two kids who have had to learn to fend for ourselves because we didn't have any parents to show us how. Aren't you scared?" Sam asks.

"I am, but at least I know I've got a friend who is in the same boat as me." Harry smiles patting Sam on the back.

"Thanks Harry." Sam smiles as they enter the book store.

Giving their lists to the shopkeeper he pointed them to the book sections. As Sam made his way to grab a copy of Magical Drafts and Potions another hand grabbed it at the same time as him.

Looking up Sam saw a girl with blue eyes, pale white skin and long blonde hair with two thick braids over her shoulders.

"Oh sorry my bad." She said reaching for another copy of it.

"Are you going to Hogwarts too?" Sam asks.

"Yes I am, I'm Penny Haywood, nice to meet you." She said holding out her hand.

"Name's Sam Snape." He said shaking it.

"I'm excited for this class the most. Potions may not be the most glamourous wizarding subject, but I personally can't wait to start." Penny smiles.

"Me neither, there's someone I'm really trying to impress." Sam said thinking of Prof. Snape.

"Well maybe we'll be in the same House. Which one do you think you'll be in?" Penny asks.

"Uh I'm not sure." Sam said having no idea what she was talking about.

"Well no one really knows where you'll end up until you get there." Penny said walking to the counter. "I'll see you at Hogwarts."

"Yeah see you there." Sam said waving goodbye.

Gathering up their supplies Sam and Harry looked at their lists to see what was left.

"Now I just need a wand." Harry said.

"Me too. Well unless you count pets." Sam said.

"Well I wouldn't go with toads, they went outta fashion years ago, and I don't like cats much, I recommend an owl. Use them to carry your mail." Hagrid suggests.

A half hour later, the two boys walked out with cages holding two owls. Harry had a beautiful snowy white owl while Sam had a cool dark owl.

"I hope Martha and the others don't mind you flying in and out." Sam said looking at his owl.

Arriving at the last shop Ollivanders, Sam and Harry were very excited for this.

"You two go on ahead I'll hold your owls for you." Hagrid offers.

"Thanks Hagrid." Sam and Harry said as they walked in to see thousands of narrow boxes stacked on the shelves going all the way up to the ceiling.

"Whoa." Both boys said surprised.

"Good afternoon." An old man said walking in from the back.

"Uh hi." Harry said.

"I wondered when I would see you two come in. It seems like only yesterday your parents came in buying their first wands. Now before I start which is your wand hand?" Mr. Ollivander asks.

"Uh well I'm right-handed." Harry said.

"Me too." Sam said.

"Hmm very well, let's see what I can find for you two." Walking to the back Mr. Ollivander comes back with two boxes in his hands. "Here you go 7 inches ebony and dragon heartstring for Harry and 8 inches maple and unicorn hair for Sam. Go on give them a wave."

Looking at each other the two boys shrug as they waved the wands and instantly multiple boxes flew off the shelves.

"Okay perhaps those aren't the wands for you two." Mr. Ollivander said taking them back.

This time he decided to do one at a time. "Try this Sam, 9 inches Hornbeam and Dragon heartstring." He said handing him another wand. Sam waved it and it blasted the counter bell on his desk to smithereens. "No, no definitely not."

"I'm really sorry." Sam apologized.

"Here Harry, beechwood and unicorn hair 10 inches." Ollivander said.

Harry waved the wand and the vase holding flowers was destroyed.

"My, my you two are tricky customers. I wonder." Mr. Ollivander said making his way to the back.

A few minutes later, he came back with two cases. "Here you go Sam, 11 ½ inches Mahogany and Phoenix feather." Hesitant about this one Sam reaches out and grabs it and when he waved it red and gold sparks shot out from the end. "Very interesting."

"I'm sorry but what's interesting?" Sam asks.

"You see Sam, each wand combination has certain features that adapt to a person's personality and what this wand is telling me about you Mr. Snape is that you are someone destined greatness." Mr. Ollivander said before handing Harry his wand. "11 inches Holly and Phoenix Feather."

Harry grabbed it and instantly he got the same reaction Sam did with his wand.

"Curious." Mr. Ollivander said.

"I'm sorry but what's curious?" Harry asks.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold Mr. Potter and it just so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand gave another feather—just one other feather. It is very curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar." Mr. Ollivander said pointing to the lightning bolt shaped scar on Harry's forehead. "I think we might expect great things from both of you."

* * *

At the Leaky Cauldron, the two boys were sitting with Hagrid eating lunch. The place was practically empty except for them.

"You alright boys? You seem pretty quiet." Hagrid asks.

"He killed my parents didn't he, the one who gave me this?" Harry asks showing his scar.

"Whoa." Sam said seeing it for the first time.

"I think it's best that you both understand this so listen up. Not all wizards are good some of them go bad. Some years ago a wizard went as bad as you can go and his name was Voldemort." Hagrid said.

"That's an odd name." Sam said.

"Well odd as it may be, he was very powerful. Those were dark times Voldemort started to gather forces, brought them over to the dark side. Anyone who stood up against him ended up dead many kids wound up orphans because of him." Hagrid said looking at Sam who had a scared look on his face before turning to Harry. "Your parents fought against him, nobody lived once he decided to kill them, nobody except you."

"Me? He tried to kill me?" Harry said shocked.

"That ain't no ordinary mark on your forehead, that's from a curse an evil one." Hagrid said.

"So…what happened to him?" Sam gulps.

"Some say he died but I think he's too tired to carry on, but something you did stumped him that night. That's why you're famous Harry and why everyone knows you. You're the boy who lived." Hagrid said

Harry was speechless and stayed that way the entire time until they dropped Sam back off at the orphanage.

"Remember Sam, be at King's Cross on September 1st it's all on your ticket." Hagrid said.

"I will Hagrid, thanks for everything." Sam smiles.

"You're mighty welcome." Hagrid smiles.

"Hey Harry, I hope we can be good friends once we get to Hogwarts." Sam said offering a hand.

Harry looks at Sam and smiles. "The way I see it, we're already friends."

The two young wizards shake hands before Sam headed inside.

That night, as everyone was asleep Sam, was sitting on his bed looking out the window with his new owl perched on his shoulder.

"Know this place well boy, I plan to send lots of letters back telling everyone about Hogwarts." Sam said as the owl chirps in understanding. "Now you just need a name…how about Noctis?"

Noctis hoots happily at his new name causing Sam to smile as he puts Noctis in his cage before going to bed eagerly waiting for the day he would leave for Hogwarts.


	4. Hogwarts

**Chapter 4: Hogwarts**

**Hey everyone sorry about the long wait. I got caught up in the game Hogwarts Mystery and I wanted to make sure I got this right. Thank you all for your patience I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

For Sam, time had just flown by as September neared which meant he would leave the orphanage to go to Hogwarts.

As he was packing his things the door opened to reveal Martha, Eric and Cole.

"Hey there Wizard boy. Getting ready to leave?" Eric asks.

"Yep gotta get to King's Cross before the train leaves." Sam nods.

"This place isn't gonna be the same without you." Martha frowns.

"Don't worry Martha, I promise I'll write to you whenever I can so I can tell you all everything about this school." Sam said.

"You better." Martha smiles.

"Just promise you'll never forget us when you learn magic and become better than us." Cole smirks.

"What? I'd never forget you guys." Sam smirks.

"Come here you." Eric said as the three friends hugged goodbye.

"Want me to walk you to the station?" Martha asks.

"Please." Sam nods as he puts Noctis in his cage.

Loading up his trunk Sam and Martha arrived at King's Cross Station. Giving Sam a big hug he says goodbye to the woman who raised him and went to look for his train.

"Alright let's see Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 ¾? Where is that?" Sam asks looking around when Noctis let out a hoot getting his attention.

Looking over he saw Harry walking along the station looking just as lost as he was.

"Harry!" Sam calls out getting his attention.

"Hey Sam, glad to see a familiar face." Harry said as Sam walked over.

"Thank goodness you're here, do you have any idea where we're supposed to go?" Sam asks.

"Sorry Sam, I'm just as confused as you are on this." Harry said.

"Well there's Platform 9 and 10, ours should be somewhere nearby." Sam points to the signs.

As they walked over a large family walked past them.

"It's the same every year, packed with muggles of course." The mother said getting their attention.

"Muggles?" Harry said as he and Sam looked at each other before following the family to the stone wall where Platforms 9 and 10 met.

"Alright Percy you first." The woman said as a tall boy ran as fast as he could towards the wall, but instead of crashing he went right through it surprising them. "Alright Fred, you next."

"He's not Fred, I am." His twin said.

"Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother."

"Oh sorry George." She said.

"Only joking, I am Fred." He laughs before going through the wall with George right behind him.

"Uh excuse me?" Harry asks as he and Sam walked over.

"Can you show us?" Sam asks gesturing to what just happened.

"How to get onto the platform?" She asks. "Don't worry, Ron's new too. All you have to do is walk straight through the wall of platforms 9 and 10, best do it at a bit of run if you're nervous."

"Thank you miss uh?"

"Weasly, Molly Weasley." She smiles.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Sam said as he and Harry both took deep breaths before running to the wall and when they went through it they arrived at Platform 9 ¾, the station for the Hogwarts Express.

"So cool." Harry said.

"Agreed." Sam nods.

As Sam made his way to put his trunk in the storage area of the train, he was having a bit of a struggle lifting it. He was about to step backwards to try and lift it.

"Stop!" A female voice said causing him to freeze in place.

Turning around he saw a girl with long red hair running over to him and picking up a toad that was inches from his foot.

"You almost squashed him." She said.

"Oh sorry about that." Sam apologized.

"First year?" She asks.

"Uh yeah, what about you?" Sam asks.

"Me too, I'm Tulip Karasu." She smiles.

"Sam Snape."

"So Sam, need a hand with that trunk?" Tulip asks.

"Very much so." Sam nods his head causing her to giggle.

"Alright grab one side and on the count of three, we lift. One…two…three!" Tulip said as they lifted his trunk inside. "Whoo that was heavy."

"Tell me about it." Sam said.

"So you excited to go to Hogwarts?" Tulip asks.

"Yeah I actually am. There's someone I'm really looking forward to seeing at Hogwarts." Sam nods as they walk onto the train.

"Oh you got family at Hogwarts?" Tulip asks.

"N-No, I'm an orphan." Sam frowns.

"Oh I'm sorry, to hear that." Tulip frowns.

"It's okay." Sam said.

"Well I hope we can hang out more when we get to Hogwarts." Tulip winks before making her way to the train compartments.

'Things here are way different than they were back at the orphanage." Sam said shaking his head before heading to the compartments.

Looking around he saw Harry sitting in one all by himself.

"Hey room for one more?" Sam asks.

"Always." Harry smiles as Sam sat down.

"You nervous?" Sam asks.

"A bit, what about you?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, but a part of me can't wait to get started." Sam said when the door opens to reveal Ron from the station.

"Mind if I join you guys? Everywhere else is full." He said.

"Not at all." Harry said as he sat next to Sam.

"I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley."

"Sam Snape."

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"So it's true? DO you really have the? The?" Ron struggles trying to ask the last part.

"The what?" Harry asks.

"The scar?" Ron asks.

Nodding Harry lifts up his hair to show it to him.

"Wicked." Ron said in awe.

"Yeah not many scars shaped like that." Sam said when a woman with a snack trolley walked over.

"Anything off the trolley dearies?" She asks.

Having money for the first time in forever Sam was the first to get up. Walking over he wanted to get as much candy as he could only he didn't recognize any of the candy. They had Licorice wands, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, and Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans.

"You ever see any of this candy before Sam?" Harry asks.

"Never." Sam shakes his head before turning to Harry. "Want to go half on a little bit of everything?"

"Sounds good to me." Harry nods as they took out some money and paid the woman.

"Want some Ron?" Sam asks holding out a Pumpkin Pasty.

Ron opens his lunch to see a soggy sandwich and he takes one almost immediately.

Soon the three boys were digging into the sweets and having a great time.

"These aren't real frogs, are they?" Harry asks looking at the Chocolate frog boxes.

"It's just a spell, it's the cards you really want." Ron said as Sam and Harry both opened one and their frogs hopped out.

"I got Dumbledore." Harry said examining his card. "Who'd you get?"

Sam opens his to reveal a picture of a man with tousled brown hair. "Newt Scamander?"

"Not bad but I already have those two." Ron said as they looked down to see the faces were gone.

"Where'd they go?" Harry asks.

"You can't expect them to be around all the time." Ron said when Sam picked up a box of Every Flavored Beans. "You might want to be careful with those when they say every flavor they mean it. They have regular ones, but they also have ones like spinach, liver and tripe. George swore he got a booger-flavored one once."

Immediately Sam put the box down not wanting to risk it when he noticed a rat sleeping near Ron. "Is that yours Ron?" Sam asks.

"Yeah this is Scabbers. Pathetic, isn't he?" Ron asks.

"Just a little." Harry said.

"I tried to use a spell to turn him yellow, but it didn't work. I'll show you." Ron said as he took out his wand. Just as he was about to cast the spell a girl with bushy brown hair walked up to their compartment. This was Hermione Granger.

"Excuse me, have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost it." She said when she noticed Ron's wand. "Oh are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." Ron said but nothing happened, the rat was still gray.

"Is that a real spell? If so I don't think it's very good. I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

"Sam Snape."

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

Immediately hearing Harry's name Hermione was surprised just like everyone else. "Are you really? I've heard all about you. You're in quite a handful of wizarding books."

"I am?" Harry said surprised.

"Goodness yes, I thought you would have wanted to find everything out. We'll be arriving at Hogwarts soon, you three better get dressed." Hermione said leaving.

* * *

As the train came to a stop it was nighttime and all the first-year students walked out in their Hogwarts robes.

"First years! First years this way!" Looking down the path they saw Hagrid gesturing for them to follow him. "No more than four to a boat please."

Looking around Sam saw Penny from Diagon Alley with Tulip getting in a boat with Hermione and Neville who was still looking for his toad.

As Harry and Ron climbed into one, they gestured for Sam to get in when another person walked in. It was a girl with white hair, light skin and blue eyes. This was Chiara Lobosca.

"Hey got room for one more?" Chiara asks.

"Sure." Harry nods as Sam climbs in.

"I'm Chiara by the way, I heard we're going to find out what houses we're gonna be in." She said.

"People keep saying that. What exactly are the houses?" Sam asks as they set sail.

"There are 4 houses in Hogwarts and each one is different. They're all pretty good, but there's one you should watch out for." Chiara said.

"You mean Slytherin?" Ron asks and Chiara nods.

"What's wrong with that one?" Harry asks.

"It's where all the bad wizards go. Every witch or wizard in that house turned evil." Ron said.

"You're kidding. There has to be at least one good wizard in that house." Sam said.

He turns around expecting an answer but he saw Ron, Harry and Chiara looking up in awe. Turning his head he looked and saw the giant castle up on the cliffs and drops in his mouth in awe.

"Whoa." Sam said more excited than he's ever been.

As they arrived at the bottom they climbed out of the boats.

"By the way, does this belong to anyone?" Hagrid asks reaching into his pocket and pulling out a toad.

"Trevor!" Neville smiles running over and getting his toad.

"Alright everyone up the stairs." Hagrid said as he led them up a flight of stone steps and knocked on the door.

Opening it from the other side was an old woman in emerald robes. This was Minerva McGonagall.

"First years present and accounted for." Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take it from here." She said as Hagrid made his way inside. "Welcome to Hogwarts, the banquet will begin soon but before you can take your seats in the great hall you must first be sorted into your houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup. The Sorting Ceremony will begin in a few minutes." McGonagall said making her way inside.

"So it's true what they said on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." A blonde-haired boy said causing everyone to mutter as Harry looks to him. To see two more boys with him as he walked over to him. "This is Crabbe and this is Goyle. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Almost instantly Ron snickered at that. "You think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. Red hair and a hand me down robe, you must be a Weasley." Malfoy said before turning back to Harry. "You'll soon find that some Wizarding families are better than others Potter, you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Malfoy holds out his arm to shake.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." Harry said causing Malfoy to growl when Prof. McGonagall walked back in.

"We're ready for you now." She said leading them to the great hall where they saw four gigantic tables lined up with students from each houses and the school staff at the very end of the Hall.

"This place gets cooler by the minute." Sam said when he noticed an old hat sitting on a stool.

"Before we begin Prof. Dumbledore has some things he would like to bring to our attention." McGonagall said as he stood up.

"I have a few start of term announcements. To first years the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a painful, grisly death." Dumbledore said before sitting down.

"He's kidding, right?" Sam whispers.

"I don't think he is." Harry whispered back.

"Now when I call your name, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your house." McGonagall said as she started calling out names and a face appeared on the Sorting Hat as it called out the Houses.

"Hermione Granger!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat declared as Gryffindor's table cheered.

"Penny Haywood!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sam looks to Ron and Harry getting a little nervous. "Hey guys what if we don't get in the same House? We can still be friends, right?"

"Of course, Sam, that's a silly question." Harry chuckles.

"Sorry guess this whole ceremony has me a little nervous." Sam admits when he saw Tulip get sorted into Ravenclaw and Chiara into Hufflepuff.

"Neville Longbottom!"

Nervously Neville walked up and the hat was placed on his head. "GRYFINNDOR!"

Sam scans the teachers table and saw Prof. Snape looking right at him and Harry.

"Draco Malfoy."

As he walked up the hat barely even touched before yelling. "SLYTHERIN!"

Smirking Malfoy went to join Crabbe and Goyle.

"Harry Potter."

As Harry made his way up the entire school was muttering about him as they placed the hat on his head. It took a few minutes before the hat came to its decision. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Smiling Harry made his way over to the table before mouthing good luck to Sam who nods.

"Samuel Snape." McGonagall said and like Harry the school was curious about him.

"Snape? You think he's related to Prof. Snape?"

"No way, like he would ever have a kid."

"Besides that kid actually looks like he has emotions."

Sitting down on the stool the hat was placed on his head.

"Wow, you're a difficult one. Smart like a Ravenclaw, loyal like a Hufflepuff, not to mention a bit of courage and chivalry like a Gryffindor. You want to be with your friends I can see that, but there's something, something you want even more. But what?" The hat asks as Sam turns his head looking at Snape. "Aw there it is, the desire for answers, the ambition, the drive to make someone proud. Better be... SLYTHERIN!"

Sam looks to his friends who nod saying to go for it. As he walked past the staff table, he didn't notice that Snape breathed a sigh of relief as Sam sat at the Slytherin table.

"Merula Snyde."

Walking up after Sam was a girl with brown hair and an orange highlight and just like with Malfoy the second it touched her it screamed Slytherin.

As Ron made his way to the hat it sorted him into Gryffindor and the last of the first years were sorted Prof. Dumbledore stood up.

"Let the feast begin." He said as food appeared on all the golden plates on every table.

Being raised in an orphanage Sam never starved but he never saw this much food in his entire life.

Reaching out he grabbed as much food as his plate could hold and dug in.

"So, looks like Potter isn't the only big shot around here." Turning to the side Sam saw that girl Merula looking at him.

"What do you mean?" Sam asks.

"You can't be that dense. What's your deal? Are you related to Prof. Snape?" Merula asks.

"No…uh I'm an orphan." Sam said uncomfortably.

"I thought not, Prof. Snape is one of the greatest wizards in the school. No way he would tie himself down with a kid." Merula said causing Sam to glare.

"Wow thanks." Sam said sarcastically.

"Just try not to screw things up too much. Slytherin has a reputation and we don't need anyone ruining it." Merula said taking the roll off of Sam's plate and eating it.

'I don't know compared to the rep this house has had before I came here I bet I could this house much better if they had someone who didn't become evil.' Sam thought.

After dessert, Dumbledore waved his wand causing all the plates to be cleaned.

"Alright students, off to bed. Classes start tomorrow." Dumbledore said as the Prefects led all the first years to the dorms.

* * *

Following the Slytherins Sam made his way down into the dungeons where it was all dark and spooky before arriving at a door.

"Password." The painting asks.

"Pureblood." The prefect said as the door opened, and they entered to see a large area filled with couches, chairs, bookshelves and tables. "This is the Slytherin common room. Boys dorms are that way and Girls dorms are that way. Don't even think about trying to go to the other side or Prof. Snape will chew you up and spit you out." He said trying to scare them and boy did he succeed.

Making his way to his dorm room, Sam saw all his luggage and Noctis had been brought there.

Smiling he walks over and strokes his owl. "Hey boy, looks like this our new home away from home." Sam said as Noctis hoots at him. "Yeah I hope I can make it through the year too." Sam sighs.

Putting on his pajamas Sam climbed into his bed. Compared to the beds at the orphanage, Sam wasn't used to this kind of treatment.

'I wonder what classes are going to be like?' Sam thought as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep eager to begin his wizard training.


	5. Sam's New Goal

**Chapter 5: Sam's New Goal**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I saw many of you were surprised by my choice of house for Sam, but trust me this chapter will reveal the main reason behind it. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was Sam's first week as a student of Hogwarts and man was he excited. Since he was sorted in Slytherin he had to wear a silver and green tie and a crest with a snake on it.

However, he quickly found out there was more to being a wizard than just wand-waving and saying funny words, a lot more. He was facing challenges not only in class but outside of class as well. Since he was a Slytherin, not many people from the other houses were that interested in getting to know him and the ones in Slytherin weren't really the most ideal company either.

First there was Charms class taught by Prof. Flitwick, a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a stack of books to see his class. Sam had a pretty good handle on it learning the first two beginner spells: Lumos and Flipendo.

In Herbology Class, Sam was in the greenhouses learning from Prof. Sprout which was basically gardening. The next time he went back to the orphanage he would have to ask Martha to teach him some tips about plants and soil.

In History of Magic class, Sam had nearly died of boredom as the teacher Prof. Binns who was a ghost kept getting the names of the famous witch and wizards mixed up.

Then there was Transfiguration with Prof. McGonagall which was the magic of turning things into other things. For their first lesson she had them start by turning matches into needles. Now she was very strict and tough. Seeing how she treated members of her own house Sam knew instantly not to cross her.

Defense Against the Dark Arts however, was a huge letdown. Prof. Quirrel was a mess. He said he took a year off to see the world and had a bad run-in with a Vampire, but when someone asked him about it he would turn into a stuttering mess.

'Something tells I'm gonna have to do a lot of independent studying for this subject.' Sam sighs.

However Friday came and it was Double Potions with Gryffindors which meant Sam would be able to see Harry and Ron, but even more than that he would finally get to prove himself to Prof. Snape and he was not gonna mess this chance up.

In the dungeons not too far from the Slytherin common room Sam entered the Potions classroom to see Malfoy, Crabbe, Golye and Merula had already arrived looking over to the Gryffindor side he saw Neville and Hermione seeing Ron and Harry he waved to them hoping they would wave back but just as they were about to Prof. Snape entered the room.

"There will be no wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. Take your seats." He said as Sam quickly sat down. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. I don't expect many of you understand the beauty of this, but for the select few who possess the talent I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses, I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even stopper death." Snape said scanning the class and while Sam and Hermione were eager to prove themselves his eyes moved to Harry. "Potter. What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

As Hermione raised her hand instantly Sam paused to think while Harry however had no idea.

"I don't know, sir." Harry said.

"Let's try again. Where would you go if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Snape asks and Hermione raised her hand again.

'Wait a minute…these questions are from our book.' Sam realized.

"I don't know, sir." Harry admits again causing the Slytherins to chuckle.

"What is the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?" Snape asks and like before Hermione raised her hand, but Sam also raised his as well causing Snape to glance over for a second.

"I don't know, sir." Harry said.

"Pity, it seems fame isn't everything." Snape said before making his way to Sam. "Let's see if you can do better. Answer the questions I just asked Potter."

"Uh well asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion called Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from a goat's stomach and monkswood and wolfsbane are basically the same plant called aconite." Sam said.

"Well it appears at least one of my students bothered to read his book. Why aren't you all copying what he said down?" Snape asks turning to the class as they all took out their quills and parchment.

Sam smiled at this. 'Alright as long as I make sure to read the books and get these Potions right, I might have a chance.'

As class went on it became clear that Prof. Snape did not like Harry and called him out every time he messed up. Sam and Hermione did pretty good but Neville on the other hand was a disaster and for some reason he called Harry out on it and ended up taking House Points away from Gryffindor for it.

When class was over Sam was about to leave when a foot tripped him causing him to fall to the ground.

Groaning Sam looks up to see Merula. "Newsflash Sam, no one likes a teacher's pet so don't even think about trying to get on Prof. Snape's good side because that's never gonna happen." She said laughing as she walks away.

"Are you alright?" Harry asks offering a hand.

"I thought all Slytherins picked on people other than themselves." Ron said as Sam stood up.

"Well I must be a special case because Merula won't leave me alone." Sam said.

"Well we made it through the first week." Harry said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yep. Hey you guys want to hang out?" Sam asks.

"Sorry Sam we made plans with Hagrid. Maybe next time." Ron said as he and Harry walked away.

Sam looked to Hermione who was leaving. "Hey uh you want to study Potions? I saw you looked like you knew what you were doing."

"Sorry Sam, but I'm meeting up with friends." Hermione said as she left.

Grabbing his bag Sam left the room in frustration unaware that Prof. Snape was watching him.

* * *

In the hallway Sam was trying to navigate through the changing staircases to make it to the Great Hall.

"This place is like a maze." Sam mumbles as he walked past the library.

"Ha! Ha! Got your book!" A loud annoying voice said.

Looking down the hall Sam saw Peeves flying down the hall with two books in his hands. Peeves is a ghost at Hogwarts who loves to prank the students and especially Filch.

"Come back here!" Chasing after Peeves was Penny who had an annoyed expression on her face.

"Ooh look at the pretty pictures." Peeves said flipping through the pages.

"I need those!" Penny said trying to jump and grab them. "Wait til I find the Bloody Baron!"

Looking around Sam saw other students weren't even acknowledging her.

Not being able to take it anymore Sam took out his wand and casted the only spell he had in his arsenal that could work. "Flipendo!" Sam yells as the spell knocks Peeves backwards causing him to drop the books.

"What the?" Penny said surprised.

"Who did that?!" Peeves growls as Sam makes his way towards them.

"Back off Peeves." Sam said pointing his wand at him.

"A Slytherin coming to the aid of a Hufflepuff? That's a new one." Peeves said.

"Sam?" Penny said.

"Stop picking on her, Peeves." Sam said.

"And who's going to stop me?" Peeves asks flying up to his face. "You?"

"Might as well." Sam glares back.

Peeves looks into his eyes and for second sees a familiar face of an old student who stood up to him.

'Hmm I've seen that face before, but last time it was on an annoying Gryffindor.' Peeves thought before flying back and picking up a knight's helmet off the armor. "Eat metal!"

"Whoa!" Sam said pulling Penny out of the way to safety down another hallway.

"Wait why are you helping me?" Penny asks.

"Do I really need a reason?" Sam asks.

"B-But you're a Slytherin." Penny said confused.

"People can be very surprising Penny. Wait here." Sam moves back towards Peeves who was flying everywhere.

"Here Snakey, Snakey, Snakey." Peeves called out.

"Flipendo!" Sam casts the spell knocking Peeves sending him through the wall.

"Oh you are so dead!" Peeves said popping his head out.

"Is he now?" Flying in next to Sam was the Bloody Baron who had his arms crossed.

"Oh uh Baron s-so good to see you." Peeves said nervously.

"Attacking students is one thing but you will not go near any member of my house." Snape said walking over.

"Prof. Snape? What are you doing here?" Penny asks.

"I heard a loud annoying noise coming in this direction and speaking from experience I knew to get the Baron who is the only one who can control him." Snape said.

"Come along you." Bloody Baron said leading Peeves away from them.

Walking over Sam picks up Penny's books and hands them to her. "Here you go Penny."

"Thanks Sam, you didn't have to do that." Penny smiles.

"True, but you looked like you needed help." Sam smiles.

"Well maybe we can hang out later." Penny said.

"I'd like that." Sam said as she walked away.

"I have to say even though you only had one spell in your arsenal you did a decent job." Snape said.

"Prof. Snape, why does everyone not like the Slytherin house so much?" Sam asks.

"Our house is famous for holding many bad witches and wizards throughout history. Not many want to take the risk of socializing with possibly future criminals." Snape explains.

"Wait so just because of a few bad people we're automatically labeled as bad? That's not fair." Sam said.

"The first Slytherin famous for doing anything good hasn't happened since Merlin. What do you plan to do?" Snape asks.

"Well if it's been that long…I think it's time that someone did something about that." Sam said getting his attention. "I'm gonna prove to everyone that even though you're a Slytherin you don't have to be evil." Sam said determined.

"That's quite a goal, almost impossible." Snape said.

"That's not gonna stop me. Even if it takes my entire time here at Hogwarts, I'll change the Slytherin house for the better." Sam said walking away.

"This could be interesting to see." Snape said softly.

* * *

Sitting in the Great Hall, Sam was working on his homework when Noctis flew in from the windows near the ceiling with a newspaper for him.

"Hey Noctis what you got there?" Sam asks tying it off his leg to see the paper was called "The Daily Prophet."

Opening it Sam saw the front article. Gringotts Break in.

"What the? On July 31st someone tried to break into Gringotts Vault number 713. However, Goblins state that nothing was stolen because the vault had been emptied the very same day." Sam read aloud when Noctis hoots at him trying to remind him of something. "Wait that's the day I met Harry and Hagrid. We stopped at that vault just before we went shopping. I wonder if they've seen this article or not?" Sam said curious thinking that something big might be going on.


	6. Mysterious Secrets

**Chapter 6: Mysterious Secrets**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Now this is where things start branching out to where Sam gets his own adventures instead of just doing Harry's. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It had been a few days since Sam had saved Penny from Peeves and needless to say when students heard the rumor of a Slytherin saving a Hufflepuff the gossip spread quickly, and Sam was becoming as popular as well...Harry.

Entering the Great Hall, Sam saw many students whispering about him as he walked by.

"There he is."

"Are you sure he was the one?"

"Yeah he took on Peeves all by himself."

Shaking off the gossip Sam walks over to the Gryffindor table where Harry and Ron were sitting.

"Hey guys." Sam said.

"Hey Sam." Harry said.

"You certainly got popular real fast." Ron said.

"Yeah and all I had to do was beat up a ghost." Sam smirks. "Hey Harry I want to show you something."

"What?" Harry asks as Sam took out the Daily Prophet about the break in at Gringotts and handed it to him. "Wait, isn't that the same vault?"

"It is." Sam said when the mail flew in looking to them Neville opened his to get a small sphere object. "Whoa, what's that?"

"It's a Remeberall, if you forget something it glows red." Neville said when his Rememberall glowed red.

"Uh oh, what you forget?" Harry asks.

"I uh can't remember." Neville said when Malfoy walks over and snatches it out of his hands.

"Hey give that back. That's not yours." Sam said grabbing Malfoy's arm and taking the Rememberall.

"Hey, watch it. Don't get full of yourself just because your last name is Snape. Even I could beat that stupid plotergiest." Malfoy growls yanking his arm free.

"Then why didn't you?" Sam asks.

"Oooh." Multiple students said overhearing them.

"That Snape kid, signed his death sentence talking back to Malfoy." A Ravenclaw said.

"He's really brave, I'll give him that. Kinda like a Gryffindor." A Hufflepuff said.

"Brave? More like stupid." A Slytherin said.

"Just wait until my father finds out about you. You have no idea what dangerous things I can do." Malfoy said.

"Sounds like the only thing that you know how to do is run to daddy to solve all your problems." Sam said causing Harry and Ron to burst into laughter.

Growling in anger Malfoy storms off.

"Here you go Neville." Sam said giving him back his Rememberall.

"Okay that was awesome." Harry said.

"Forget awesome, that was brilliant." Ron said.

"Compared to Peeves, dealing Malfoy was a piece of cake." Sam chuckles.

"Well if you boys are done, we need to get going, both our houses of Flying lessons today." Hermione said.

"She's right, we better hurry." Sam said as they made their way out, but little did Sam know Tulip was watching him with interest.

* * *

At the castle grounds, first-years from Gryffindor and Slytherin were lined up in front of dozens of broomsticks when Madam Hooch walked in.

"Welcome to your first Flying Lesson. Now I want all of you to stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." Madam Hooch said as they all lined up. "Now raise your right hand over your room and say Up."

"Up!" Sam and Harry said as their brooms flew right into their hands while everyone else seemed to be having more difficulty.

"Alright, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground and rise a few feet in the air and then come straight down. On my whistle, three—two—"

But Neville being all nervous and jumpy kicked off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back boy!" Madam Hooch called out but Neville soared up higher and higher getting even more scared until he slipped and fell facefirst into the grass while his broom flew out of control and crashed.

"Neville!" Sam said as everyone ran to him. "You okay?"

Madam Hooch runs over and checks him for any injuries. "Just a broken wrist. Come on." She said helping him up. "I'm taking Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital Wing. If I see any brooms in the air the person riding it will be out of Hogwarts before they could say Qudditch."

The second they walked away Malfoy burst into laughter.

"Did you see the look on his stupid face!" He laughs.

"It wasn't funny Malfoy." Sam said.

"You're right it was hilarious." Malfoy said when he saw Malfoy's Remberall on the ground. "Maybe if he was holding this thing it would have helped him to remember to fall on his fat ass."

"Knock it off." Sam growls.

"Sticking up for Longbottom? You're such a softie." Merula said.

"I'd rather be a softie than a bully." Sam said as the Gryffindor looked at Sam surprised hearing those words coming from a Slytherin.

"Give it here Malfoy." Harry said walking towards Malfoy.

"No I think I'll leave somewhere for Longbottom to find. How about on the roof?" Malfoy hopped on his broom and took off into the air. "Come and get it Potter!"

"Harry don't! Madam Hooch said no! Besides you don't even know how to—" Before Hermione could finish Harry took off into the air after him.

"Give it here Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry threatens.

"Have it your way! Malfoy tosses the Remeberall as hard as he could across the field.

Eyes widening Harry took off after it going at an amazing speed before diving down and catching it right at the last second before recovering.

"Okay that was awesome." Sam said as everyone clapped as Harry flied down towards them.

"HARRY POTTER!" Looking over they saw Prof. McGonagall storming across the field towards them. "Come with me."

"But Professor it wasn't his fault." Ron said.

"Yeah Malfoy was the one who started it." Sam said.

"That'll be all Mr. Weasley, Mr. Snape." McGonagall said leading him away while Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle laughed at their victory.

"What is your problem? Do you make an effort to ruin people's lives or are just a jerk 24/7?" Sam said turning to him.

"Are you just naturally a goody two shoes?" Merula mocks as the Slytherins mocked him.

"Slytherin is a house of power, not being nice. People like Longbottom shouldn't even be in this school." Malfoy said.

"You see it's stuff like this that gives Slytherin a bad name. You all act like you're better than everyone and treat everyone like garbage. It's not right." Sam said.

"Well what are you gonna do about it?" Malfoy mocks.

"Before I graduate Slytherin house will change." Sam vows as he walks away while Ron and Hermione look at him with interest.

After class, Sam sat on a bench waiting for Harry when Ron and Hermione walked up to him.

"Hey Sam, you okay?" Ron asks.

"That was quite the declaration you made back there. Changing the Slytherin house?" Hermione asks.

"Yep, I have 7 years at this place so I better make it count." Sam said.

"So what are you gonna do?" Ron asks.

"You could do something crazy." Looking up they saw Tulip walking over.

"What do you mean?" Sam asks.

"Think about it, you saved Penny from Peeves and that got you so much attention. You pull off a bigger stunt than that and people will see that you're serious and maybe some will want to change with you." Tulip explains.

"That's not a bad idea." Sam said liking it when Harry runs over.

"Guys, you are not gonna believe what happened." Harry said excited.

As the 5 of them walked through the halls Harry told them that instead of getting in trouble McGonagall asked him to be on the Gryffindor Qudditch Team as the Seeker, just like his dad used to be.

"Harry that's awesome." Sam said.

"I'll say first-years never make the team. You must be the youngest Seeker in—"

"A century, Wood told me." Harry interrupts. "So what happened after I left?"

"Sam plans to change the Slytherin House." Tulip explains.

"Which I find next to impossible. Sam how do you plan to change centuries of Slytherin point of views in 7 years?" Hermione asks as they walked up a staircase.

"Hey Hermione how about instead of stomping on his goals you give him some advice?" Ron suggests when suddenly the staircase moved with them on it.

"I hate it when this happens." Sam said as the staircase moved down a corridor.

"Let's go this way before it changes again." Tulip said as they walked off and opened the door to reveal a dark spooky corridor.

"Whoa, looks like nobody's been up here for awhile." Sam said.

"I don't think we're supposed to be here." Ron said.

"Because we're not. This is the 3rd floor. It's forbidden." Hermione said when they heard a meow.

Turning around they saw Flich's cat Mrs. Norris behind them. "It's Flich's cat! Run!" Tulip said as they ran down the corridor knowing Flich had to be nearby.

"Let's hide in that door!" Harry said noticing one ahead.

Running to it Ron tried to open it, but it was locked. "That's it, we're done for."

"Oh move over." Hermione said taking out her wand. "Alohamora." She waved her wand and the door opened and they ran inside.

"How'd you know that?" Ron asks.

"Standard Book of Spells Chapter 7." Hermione said.

"I'll have to remember to read that one." Tulip mumbles as Sam closed the door.

Waiting a few minutes they saw Flich and Mrs. Norris' shadows disappear.

"I think they're gone." Sam whispers. "We're safe now."

"Uh no we're not." Tulip said shivering in fear.

Turning around they all looked to see a giant three headed down waking up to see the 5 of them.

All of them scream as Harry, Ron and Hermione ran to the door while Tulip was frozen in fear.

"Tulip!" Sam ran back over and grabbed her arm pulling her to safety before one of the heads ate her.

Running out the door, they slammed the door shut and locked it.

"What are they doing?! Keeping something like that locked up in the school!" Ron said.

"You don't use your eyes, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?" Hermione asks.

"No I was bit distracted by all the heads." Sam said.

"It was standing on a trapdoor, it's guarding something." Hermione said.

"What could it be guarding?" Tulip asks.

"I don't know but I hope you all are happy. I'm going before you all get us killed or worse, expelled." Hermione said leaving.

"That girl really needs to get her priorities in check." Ron said as he left.

"No kidding." Tulip said. "Hey Sam, you're goal may not be easy, but you're off to a good start. Thanks for saving me back there."

"What kind of friend would I be if I let you become dog food?" Sam shrugs.

Smiling Tulip gives Sam a hug before walking out leaving only Harry and Sam.

"Sam, I might think I might know what that thing was guarding." Harry said getting his attention as they walked out. "When Hagrid took us to Gringotts we took a package and then when you showed me that paper the vault was broken into the same day. I think whatever we picked up is in there." Harry said.

"But what could be that important?" Sam asks.

"I don't know." Harry said as they went their separate ways to the common rooms.

* * *

In the Slytherin Common Room, Sam was looking at a bust of Salazar Slytherin's head.

"Hey who's your new friend? He looks dull and lifeless." Merula calls out walking past him.

"Let me guess you were talking to the statue." Sam assumes.

"It's a miracle, he's learning." Merula said as she walked out leaving him alone in the common room.

Sighing Sam turned back to the head. "This cannot be what you wanted when you founded this house." Sam turns to walk away when he accidentally bumps the stand causing the head to move. "No. No No! Sam lunges to catch the head before it fell but instead it stopped revealing the bust to be a switch. "Huh?"

On the stand the head was on a small compartment opened up and inside Sam looked to see a very old green leather book and on top of it were two green bladed daggers with black grips.

Bending down Sam picks up the daggers and saw the initials S. S on them. "Wait it can't be."

Grabbing the book, he opened it revealing it to be a very old journal.

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming his way. Acting quickly he grabbed the book and daggers before closing the hidden compartment and running back to his room.

Once he knew there was no one else around. Sam opened the journal again to reveal a loose paper with a note on this.

"To whoever found these treasures, guard them with your life. In the wrong hands this knowledge could be more powerful than any spell. My time is up but I will pass on what I know to you. From one true Slytherin to another it's time for a change." Sam read aloud as he lifted the paper to reveal the owner.

"Property of Salazar Slytherin."

When Sam saw this his eyes widen in shock. Looking to the dagger and then to the journal Sam knew if he wanted answers on how to fix this house this was the best way to start.


	7. Halloween

**Chapter 7: Halloween**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I'm glad to see you all are interested in the objects Sam found last chapter. Now since Harry had his trio of Ron and Hermione I thought it was only right Sam got his own trio. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was late at night in the Slytherin Dorm Rooms and Sam was wide awake as he took out his wand and the Slytherin's journal.

"Lumos." Sam whispers as a light emitted from the tip of his wand allowing him to flip through the pages.

On one page, Sam saw a drawing of the daggers he found with the journal.

'The Viper Fangs, my favorite weapons after my wand. Forged by goblins and enchanted with spells from my mentor Merlin these daggers saved my life in more ways than one.'

Sam looks to the green daggers and slowly reached down and picked them up before looking back in the journal. "Alright how do these things work?"

Examining the journal carefully, Sam placed it down before taking a deep breath. Stepping off his bed, the daggers glowed as darkness surrounded Sam allowing him to step into the shadows.

"This is beyond crazy." Sam said as he stuck one hand inside the darkness before pulling out. He touches the tip of the dagger and winces softly. "Still sharp after all this time." Going to his bed, Sam places the daggers and the journal down. 'I gotta keep these things safe. Even if they let me have a wand I don't think it's wise to carry daggers to every class.' Sam thought as he hid them.

* * *

Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore was at his desk reading a copy of Transfiguration Today while Severus was pacing back and forth.

"He possesses no measurable talent and his arrogance seems to rival that of his father and all he seems to want to do is break the rules and draw attention to himself." Snape said.

"You see that only because you want to see it, Serverus. All of Harry's other teachers seem to think he's a delightful child, I find him quite engaging." Dumbledore said not looking up from what he was reading.

"I can't believe you're letting him join the Quidditch Team." Snape mumbles.

"What about your boy? Sam seems to be working really hard in all his classes, even harder in Potions." Dumbledore said.

"He's not my boy and he works hard in that class because I expect my students to work hard." Snape said.

"He's doing it to get your attention." Dumbledore said putting the book down to look at him. "Serverus, all Sam has is your last name and everywhere he goes people are trying to compare him to you. You may not choose to pay attention to it, but Sam craves your approval above anyone else."

"He can find a better wizard to look up to." Snape said brushing it off.

"But he wants you. That boy looks up to you. You should give him a chance, Harry too while you're at it." Dumbledore said.

"Doubtful." Snape said turning to the door.

"Time has a way of changing people. You may find having that boy in your life could change your entire future." Dumbledore chuckles as Snape was about to leave. "Oh and one more thing." He said in a serious tone getting his attention. "Keep an eye on Quirrell."

Snape nods as he walks out the door.

* * *

The next morning as Sam was sitting in the Great Hall, he had so many things on his mind: Slytherin's journal and the Viper fangs, what that 3 headed dog was guarding, what could be on his next exam. Sighing Sam was about to eat when two figures walk up to him.

"Hey uh Sam, right?" Sam looks up to see a boy with brown hair, green eyes and light skin. Next to him was a girl with long dark brown hair, dark skin and glasses. Looking at them, Sam saw they both were wearing Slytherin robes.

"What's up?" Sam asks.

"I'm Barnaby Lee and this Liz Tuttle."

"We just wanted to thank you." Liz said surprising him.

"Huh?" Sam said confused.

"We heard what you said yesterday on the Quidditch field and we just wanted to say you're awesome." Barnaby said.

"Are you guys being serious?" Sam asks blown away by all this.

"Absolutely. People think just because we're Slytherin we're mean but I don't want to be mean. I want friends." Barnaby admits.

"Me too. Can we hang out?" Liz asks.

"Sure pull up a seat I'm working on Defense Against the Dark Arts homework." Sam said as they sat down.

"Any of you guys have any idea what is up with Prof. Quirrell?" Liz asks as they took out their books.

"No clue." Both boys said.

"Hey does this study group have more than one more?" Looking up they saw Penny walking over. "I can't learn anything from Prof. Quirrell's lesson. He stutters way too much.

"As long as you don't mind sitting with snakes." Sam chuckles as they all laugh when multiple owls flew in delivering mail.

Sam looks to see Noctis fly in with a letter from home. Smiling he opens it.

Dear Sam,

I hope things are going well at your new school. We all miss having you around. Eric and Cole have been trying to keep themselves occupied with their new jobs as dog sitters. Who knew those two were so good with animals? I hope you have an amazing year and be sure to keep us posted on anything happening to you. I hope you have been making lots of good friends.

Love, Martha.

'Maybe when I get back I'll show them some of my wizarding books.' Sam chuckles when he looks up to see three owls flying in with a large package for Harry.

Getting up Sam walks over to Harry and Ron.

"Whoa, Harry what's that?" Sam asks.

"My new broomstick, Prof. McGonagall got me a Nimbus 2000 for Quidditch." Harry smiles showing him the note.

"Wow, maybe I should try my hand at this." Sam said.

"Unfortunately, you'll have to wait until next year to even be on the team. Tryouts are over." Ron explains.

"What? I just freaking learned about all this." Sam groans.

"Don't worry Sam, I'll fly for both of us this year." Harry said patting Sam on the back.

"Thanks, Harry." Sam said as he walked back to Barnaby, Liz and Penny to work on their homework.

* * *

Weeks past and it was Halloween at Charms Class, Sam was paired up with Barnaby, Harry was with Seamus and Ron was with Hermione.

Up on his stack of books, Prof. Flitwick was looking out the students. "Now don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing. Remember, swish and flick. Swish and flick. Now make sure when you cast the spell you say the magic words carefully.

"Wingardium Leviosa." All the students said flicking their wands trying to get the feathers to float off the ground.

Sam managed to get his feather to move a few inches up before falling back down while Barnaby wasn't having much luck.

Harry and Seamus were trying but Seamus got impatient and ended up setting his feather on fire.

"Uh I think we might need another feather Professor." Harry called out.

"Wingardium Leviosar." Ron said waving his arms.

"You're doing it wrong." Ron looks over to Hermione. "It's Leviosa not Leviosar." She corrects.

"You do it then if you're so clever." Ron snarled.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Hermione flicks her wand and the feather rose all the way above their heads.

"Oh well done. Everyone, Miss Graner's done it!" Prof. Flitwick smiles which just ended up ruining class for Ron.

After class, Sam, Harry, Ron, Seamus and Barnaby were walking out.

"Dude if you keep setting things on fire, you might need to carry a fire extinguisher everywhere." Sam warns.

"What's a fire extinguisher?" Barnaby asks.

"It's what Muggles use to put out fires." Harry explains.

"Maybe I should, to avoid more disasters." Seamus sighs.

"Speaking of disaster, can you believe little miss know-it-all back there? It's Leviosa, not Leviosar. She's so annoying, no wonder she no friends." Ron said when Hermione runs past him sniffling.

"I think she just heard you, Ron." Sam said.

"Ouch." Barnaby said.

Hermione didn't show up for the next classes or the rest of the afternoon.

As Sam was about to enter the Great Hall, he saw Harry and Ron talking saying that they heard Hermione has been crying in the girl's bathroom all day.

As Sam was sitting down at the table with Barnaby, Merula and a girl with long black hair sat next to them. Like Malfoy with Crabbe and Golye she found her own henchman with Ismelda Murk.

Merula was about hit Sam with her latest insult when suddenly the doors swung open to reveal Prof. Quirrell running for his life. "TROLL! IN THE DUNGEONS! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! Thought you outta know." Quirrell said before fainting on the spot.

"Wait what?" Sam said when the entire hall erupted in screams as Merula jumps into his arms afraid.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yells which echoes through the hall stopping all the students. "Prefects, lead your houses back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons."

As Sam looks to Merula she jumps out of his arms. "You tell anyone, and you die." Merula said pointing at him.

"Understood." Sam said when he noticed Snape quickly moving through the back door in the opposite direction of the dungeons. "What the?" While everyone went out the front Sam went after Snape.

As Sam ran through the door he turns to see Snape running down a corridor. He was about to follow when a hand grabbed his shoulder causing Sam to jump and pull out his wand only to see Barnaby and Penny behind him. "Barnaby? Penny? What are you doing here?"

"We should be asking you that." Penny said.

"Sam what are you doing? We got a troll on the loose." Barnaby said.

"Yeah but I saw Prof. Snape go that way. Maybe he's onto something." Sam points. "He might need help."

"You're not going alone, we're coming with you." Penny said as she and Barnaby followed Sam down the hall when Harry and Ron came from another hallway.

"I guess no one follows rules anymore." Barnaby said.

"Hermione's still in the girl's bathroom she doesn't know about the troll." Harry said.

"We gotta warn her!" Sam said as the 5 of them ran down the hall but as they were about to turn a foul odor filled the air.

"Ugh what's that smell?" Penny groans.

"Wasn't me." Barnaby said when a large shadow emerged from down the hall.

"I don't think the troll is in the dungeons anymore." Ron said as they ran behind a statue to see a giant 12 foot tall, pale skinned troll walking down the hall with a giant club in its hand.

"It's heading towards the girl's bathroom." Ron said as all 5 of them gasp.

In the bathroom, Hermione walks out of the stall sniffling when she looks up to see the mountain troll looking down at her.

Shuddering in fear she backed up towards the stall when the troll swung its club destroying the top halves of all the stalls.

"Hermione move!" Harry yells.

"We got to get that thing away from her!" Sam said as he and Barnaby took out their wands.

"Rictusempra!" Barnaby waves his wand as the troll stops his attack as it burst into laughter as the Tickling Charm took effect.

"The Tickling Charm?" Penny asks raising an eyebrow.

"Less judging more saving." Barnaby points.

Grabbing pieces of wood Harry, Penny and Ron threw them at the troll to try and distract it.

"Oy! Peabrain!" Ron yells as a piece of wood hits it in the head getting the troll's attention as it turned to them.

Penny reaches to her side and pulls out her wand. "Flipendo!" Using the same spell Sam used to save her Penny flicks her wand but it only caused the troll to step back. "Guys help me out!"

Taking out his wand Sam stood next to Penny as Barnaby stood next to him. "Ready, now! Flipendo!" The three cast the spell at the same time with their combined power managed the knock the troll onto its butt.

But their victory was short lived as the troll picked up its club and swung it at them.

Moving quickly the three of them ran out of the way to avoid being crushed. As the troll decided to go after Sam. Harry did what might have been the bravest and dumbest thing ever. Running up behind the troll Harry jumps onto the back of its neck and shoves his wand up its nose making it scream in pain.

"Well I guess that's one way to use a wand." Penny cringes grossed by that. Running to Hermione she helps her up and ran her back to the others as the troll was swinging Harry back and forth before grabbing his legs.

"Do something!" Sam yells seeing Ron was the only one close enough to help.

"What?" Ron asks.

"Anything!" Sam snaps as Ron took out his wand.

Doing the only spell that came to mind, Ron waved his wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The troll was about to swing his club when the club floated out of its hand and high above its head before coming down and bonking it on the head with a loud crack causing the troll to fall to the ground.

"Is it dead?" Hermione asks.

"I don't think so, just knocked out." Harry said pulling his wand out of the troll's nose only to see it was covered in troll boogers.

"Okay that's gross." Barnaby cringes when Hermione notices them.

"Wait you guys saved me? But you two are Slytherin." Hermione said.

"Yeah, so what? Just because I'm a Slytherin that means I'm supposed to turn my back on someone in trouble?" Sam asks.

"We're not all monsters." Barnaby said.

"Well, thank you all of you." Hermione said when McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell came running in having heard the noise.

"Oh my goodness! All of you explain yourselves! Why aren't you in your dorms?" McGonagall orders.

"They came to help me Professor." Hermione said surprising all of them. "I went looking for the troll. I read all about them and thought I could handle it, but I was wrong. If they hadn't shown up I would probably be dead."

All of them couldn't believe what they were seeing, Hermione Granger of all people was lying to a teacher.

As Harry looked over he noticed a wound on Snape's leg which her quickly covered up with his robes.

"I am very disappointed with you Miss. Granger. 5 points from Gryffindor." McGonagall turns the others. "As for you 5, I hope you know how fortunate you are. Not many first years can take on a fully-grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. 5 points will be awarded to each of you."

As the teachers walked away Sam noticed Snape was limping after them.

"Well that was a crazy night I'll never forget." Barnaby said as the 5 of them left.

"Thank you all for saving me." Hermione said before looking to Sam. "Maybe I shouldn't be so quick to judge people."

"Never hurts." Sam said as Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the Gryffindor common room.

"You know, we didn't do half bad together." Penny said as they walked down the hall.

"How many people can say they knocked down a troll?" Barnaby smiles.

"We make a pretty good team. Thanks for helping Penny." Sam said.

"Well I owed you one for when you saved me." Penny smiles. "See you round." She waves goodbye before going to her common room.

* * *

Back in the Slytherin common room, Sam was sitting down near the fireplace in the corner of the room eating an apple when he heard the door open.

"Blasted thing, how are you supposed to keep your eye on all three heads?" Snape asks limping into the room when he saw Sam standing up.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Sam asks.

"It's none of your concern." Snape brushes off as Sam notices some blood dripping down his leg.

"That doesn't look good." Sam cringes.

"It's fine. Nothing I can't handle." Snape said sitting down. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Couldn't sleep." Sam said sitting next to him.

"I'm not in the mood for this." Snape said trying to push Sam away. Getting up Sam walks out of the room causing Snape to sigh in relief until a few minutes later Sam walked back in with some bandage wrap. "What do you want?" Snape asks annoyed by this.

"Just want to help." Sam said as wrapped some bandages around his leg. "This should stop the bleeding."

"I didn't need your help for this." Snape said.

"Maybe not, but that's not gonna stop me from helping you." Sam said standing up.

"Can't you find someone else to bother? There's plenty of other people in this school to try to impress." Snape asks.

"Maybe but there aren't many people in this place that are as cool as you." Sam said surprising him. No one has ever used that word to describe Snape before. "I thought I was gonna be stuck in that orphanage for the rest of my life and then you showed up and brought me here. I don't know why have your name but I'm gonna prove I'm worthy of it someday. Happy Halloween." Sam said as he walked back to his room.

Snape watched the boy walk away and a soft smile forms on his face. "Maybe it won't be so bad to give him a chance."


	8. Bad Day

**Chapter 8: Bad Day**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Now I'm glad you all liked Sam and Harry teaming up but I will be writing my own indivudal adventures for Sam to face when he's not hanging out with Harry. I got the idea for this chapter from the game Hogwarts Mystery. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy**

After the little Halloween incident, word spread how Harry and Sam beat the Mountain Troll and he was becoming more popular by the minute.

As Sam sat down with Barnaby and Liz some students walked by and complimented them.

"Man, people really like heroes." Sam said.

"Tell me about it, Penny and I have been getting some attention too." Barnaby said when Penny and Chiara walked by.

"Hey guys, Chiara wanted to ask us something." Penny said.

"Hey you guys have to tell me how you guys beat the troll." Chiara said interested.

"Well it was kind of a team effort. Me, Barnaby and Penny got the troll away from Hermione while Harry and Ron took it out." Sam explains.

"That's pretty cool, Slytherins, a Hufflepuff and a few Gryffindors all you need to do is add a Ravenclaw to your group and you have all the houses." Chiara teases causing Sam to chuckle when Merula and Ismelda walked by.

"Don't get cocky Sam, you got lucky back there." Merula said.

"Yeah I was lucky, lucky I had backup." Sam gestured to his friends.

"Why can't you just keep your head down? You'd survive longer." Merula mocks.

"If I did, you'd be walking all over me. Not happening." Sam said.

"You sound like one of those annoying Gryffindors." Ismelda said.

"What's wrong with that?" Sam asks.

"You think you're gonna change Slytherin, but you're just gonna get yourself killed just like those idiots." Merula said walking away.

Exiting the Great Hall, she saw Malfoy walking up to her.

"Hello Synde." Malfoy said.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Merula narrows her eyes.

"Same thing you want, to teach that disgrace to Slytherin house a lesson." Malfoy points to Sam getting her attention.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Merula raises an eyebrow.

"Potions class is next, just do something to distract him and I'll do the rest." Malfoy said gesturing to a small sack in his hand.

"What's it do?" Merula asks curiously.

"It'll hit him where it hurts." Malfoy smirks walking away.

* * *

In Potions Class, Slytherin was with Hufflepuff as Sam was hard at work working on his Cure for Boils Potion with Merula sitting next to him.

Turning around she saw Malfoy right behind them with a smirk on his face as he told her to do it.

As Sam was making sure he got all the right measurements he didn't notice Merula knock his measuring spoons to the ground.

"Oh boy." Sam bends down to pick them up.

While he was distracted Malfoy reached into the sack and pull out what looked like a small black ball. Tossing it in the air it splashes into Sam's cauldron just before he picked himself up.

"Okay and one more ingredient." Sam said adding the last in before stirring when suddenly his potion started to bubble. "Wait that's not supposed to—" Before Sam could finish the contents in his cauldron exploded in a cloud of smoke knocking him out of his seat and onto the ground.

In the back, Penny gasps as all the students point and laugh at Sam as he picks himself up to see Prof. Snape looking down at him with a disappointed look on his face.

"I-I-I don't know what happened, I thought I made sure I did everything right." Sam stutters.

"Clearly you weren't as careful as you thought you were. And here I thought you actually took my class seriously." Snape said walking away leaving a hurt expression on Sam's face.

"Hey Sam, smoke and shame is a good look for you." Malfoy said as they all laughed at him again.

Merula looks down at Sam's crushed look as he slowly stood up hanging his head in shame.

'Whoa, this is the first time I've ever seen that look on his face.' Merula thought surprised.

After class, Sam walked out of the bathrooms after washing the remaining smoke stains off his face before letting out a sigh.

"Hey Sam, you okay?" Turning around he saw Barnaby walk over. "What happened back there? You never mess up in Potions."

"Well apparently I'm not as good as I was trying to be. I made a complete fool of myself." Sam groans as they walked to the common room.

Behind them, Merula was watching Sam while Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle walk in from behind.

"Did you see the look on his stupid face when Prof. Snape called him a loser?" Malfoy laughs.

"He didn't say loser." Merula said.

"Are you kidding? That idiot follows Prof. Snape around like a lost puppy, it's pathetic. Have him realize what a loser Sam really is and he'll fall to pieces. I swear I thought he was gonna cry." Malfoy snickers.

"So that was your plan? Humilate him?" Merula asks.

"Oh no, this was just for laughs. I don't need your help anymore Synde." Malfoy said shoving past her.

"Geez you're welcome." Merula mumbles.

* * *

In the Slytherin Common room, Sam and Barnaby walked to their beds.

"Don't worry Sam, you'll get another chance." Barnaby said when Sam noticed a note on his bed.

"What's this?" Sam asks picking it up and opening. "Sam, I am giving you a second chance at fixing your mistake in Potions today. It has come to my attention that your potion may have been tampered with and while it shows you aren't completely incompetent, I am offering you this as redemption. Follow these directions to the Potions Storeroom and bring me a jar of pickled slugs and we will talk." Sam read.

"See? I knew you didn't mess up." Barnaby said.

"I better get this before he changes his mind." Sam said as he and Barnaby ran out.

Following the directions, Sam and Barnaby were walking past the Hufflepuff common room when Penny noticed them.

"Hey guys!" Penny calls out.

"Can't talk now Penny. I'm running an errand for Prof. Snape." Sam said.

"What's going on?" Penny asks.

"He needs Sam to get something from the Potions Storeroom for him." Barnaby said.

"Why?" Penny asks.

"I messed up in Potions and Prof. Snape is giving me a redo if I meet him there." Sam said as they walked down the hall when Prof. Snape emerged from the opposite end just as they disappeared.

"Prof. Snape? What are you doing here?" Penny asks confused.

"Trying to go about my business if you don't mind Ms. Haywood." Prof. Snape said.

"But you're supposed to be meeting Sam and Barnaby at the Potions Storeroom." Penny explains getting his attention. "You said you were giving him a redo on his assignment."

"Penny as one of my somewhat decent Potions students I'm giving you this warning now. I don't give redos. You fail in my class that's it, end of story and there is no Potion Storeroom on this floor." Snape explains.

"But you wrote Sam a note telling him to go there." Penny said getting Snape's attention.

At the end of the hall, Sam and Barnaby walked up to the door.

"Alright, I gotta fix this and make things right." Sam said as he opened the door and walked in seeing it was pitch black.

"I can't see a thing." Barnaby said walking in behind him when the door closed.

"Why did you close the door?" Sam asks.

"I didn't I walked in and the door closed on its own." Barbay walks over and tries to open it but it wouldn't budge. "Uh Sam…I think we're locked in."

"Hang on, I'll give us some light. Lumos!" Sam took out his wand and a light appeared on the end of it causing Sam and Barnaby's eyes to widen as they saw a giant scary looking plant was in the same room as them. "What is that thing?!"

Suddenly they heard a laughter on the other side of the door. "Like it, Sam? That's a Devil's Snare, a very deadly plant that's sensitive to light!" Malfoy said on the other side of the door.

"Malfoy?!" Sam and Barnaby gasp.

"Some 4th years heard Prof. Sprout saying she was putting it in here until she could move it. If you're as good as Potter escaping should be no problem." Malfoy smirks.

"You locked us in here?!" Sam asks turning to the door.

"Did you really think Prof. Snape would really give a piece of garbage like you a second chance? Hope you enjoyed your time at Hogwarts Sam. Someone had to stop you before you ruined everything." Malfoy said walking away.

Sam looks to see the Devil's Snare roots moving towards him and started attacking him ripping his robes.

"Sam!" Barnaby gasps taking out his wand. "Lumos!" He created some light which made them move away. "They are sensitive to light." Barnaby realized.

"I'll hold them off you get that door open!" Sam yells.

Deactivating Lumos, Barnaby runs to the door puling at the lock as the roots wrapped around Sam's legs and neck.

"Lumos!" Sam yells again and again keeping the roots away when they heard footsteps.

"Sam! Barnaby!" Penny said on the other side of the door.

"Penny we're in here! Help!" Barnaby yells.

On the other side Penny pulled out her wand. "Alohamora!" As the door opened Barnaby ran out while Sam ran behind him when a root wraps around his leg making him fall to the ground.

"Sam!" Penny and Barnaby gasp each grabbing an arm and pulling with all their might as they yanked his foot free before slamming the door shut.

"Thanks guys, you saved my life." Sam pants laying on the ground.

"What happened?" Penny asks.

"Malfoy tried to kill Sam, that's what happened." Barnaby said as Sam picks himself up.

"Guys I'm gonna need some backup." Sam growls.

* * *

In the dungeons, Malfoy was laughing as he told Crabbe and Goyle what happened.

"And then I slammed the door shut, you should have heard that loser cry." Malfoy said as they all laughed.

"What loser?" Sam said surprising Malfoy as he turned around to see Sam in his ripped robes glaring at him with Barnaby and Penny next to him.

"You're alive?" Malfoy said shocked.

"That's right, now before I kick your butt why the hell did you try to kill me back there? What did I ever do to you?!" Sam snaps.

"C'mon Samuel it was just a prank. Also look for the bright side you two got out easily." Malfoy said.

"Yeah because I figured out you lied about the note first." Penny growls.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get so low. You did that because Sam is getting the attention you wish for" Barnaby blames.

"Quiet troglodyte I should be the talk of the school Potter have the attention because he is famous and now you without history just have Snape last surname and did a few things and become all the talk of the school while I'm a son of the most important person in the wizarding world I'm the one who should have the attention!" Malfoy said.

"You're not getting away with this when Prof. Snape finds out you'll be screwed." Sam glares.

"You don't have proof besides no one would believe I was the one who sabotaged your Potion, wrote that letter and lured you to a trap." Malfoy mocks when they heard a familiar clearing of a throat.

"Well keep going Mr. Malfoy I was enjoying the story about your prank." Prof. Snape said appearing behind him.

"I... I can explain." Malfoy said nervously.

"You don't have to. You already told me. 10 points from Slytherin and detention for the 3 of you." Snape said grabbing Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"You tricked me?!" Malfoy blames.

"I didn't do anything Malfoy. If you want to blame someone blame yourself your ego and arrogance was your own downfall." Sam smirks.

"Mark My Words Samuel you made a terrible mistake making me your enemy. Wait till my father know this!" Malfoy snaps. "You and Potter are going down!"

"Oh boo hoo I'm shaking into my ruined boots don't you know how to do something yourself without daddy and your henchmen?" Sam mocks causing Malfoy to growl in anger.

"Wow, Sam you got some audacity are you sure you're not a Gryffindor?" Barnaby asks.

"What can I say I got the best qualities of the 4 houses." Sam shrugs.

"Well Samuel guess I owe you an apology for not believing in you. Normally I don't this but I'll give you a 2nd chance for your Cure for Boils potion This time don't disappoint me and also you should Thank miss Haywood. She told me about the incident but I couldn't do anything until I find some evidence but I guess that wasn't hard to find." Snape points to Penny who was smiling softly.

"Thanks Penny." Sam smiles hugging her.

Penny smiles softly as she hugged him back. "Anything for a friend."

"Oh and be sure to get your robes fixed, Hogwarts doesn't approve of that in the dress code." Snape said walking away dragging Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle with him.

* * *

Walking back into the common room, Merula and Ismelda saw Sam walking in his destroyed robes and laughed.

"Wow, Sam you look like you found those robes in the garbage." Ismelda mocks.

"You actually look as pathetic as you are." Merula mocks.

Deciding he had enough of people pushing him around today Sam walked towards Merula and Ismelda and grabbed them by their collars and lifting them towards his face.

"I've had a really bad day, so if you two really want to mess with me right now I personally beat you two up and down every single inch of this castle until you are both laying on the ground in so much pain it would take Madam Pomfrey weeks to put you both back together again." Sam glares causing both girls to freeze in shock and fear. "So still feel like making my day worse?"

Both girls shake their heads as Sam pushes them down and walks to his room.

"What the heck was that? I thought he was a pushover." Ismelda groans.

"Me too, he actually has a backbone." Merula said.

"It was kinda cool though seeing that side of him." Ismelda admits.

"Whatever." Merula was about to walk away when she felt her heart was racing. Reaching her hand to her chest she was amazed and curious how Sam could make her act like this.


	9. Qudditch

**Chapter 9: Quidditch**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I hope you all are doing okay with the buzz about the Corona Virus going around. Please be safe and watch out. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was the day before Harry's first Quidditch match and while he should be nervous, he had something else on his mind.

Walking down the hall with Ron, Hermione and Sam, Harry was telling them about his theory.

"Guys I think whatever that dog is guarding Snape is after it." Harry said shocking Sam.

"What? That's crazy." Sam said.

"I agree with Sam, Prof. Snape is a teacher at this school." Hermione said.

"He was limping earlier, that means on Halloween he went to the corridor but the dog bit him. I bet my broomstick he's also the one who let the troll in as a diversion." Harry said.

"Harry that's impossible. Sure, he's not the nicest person in the school but he's a teacher at this school." Hermione said.

"Honestly Hermione you think all teachers are saints." Ron said.

"I'm with Hermione, no way Snape would steal. He's coolest guy in this entire castle." Sam said.

"Sam you clearly need a new role model." Ron said.

"Snape is innocent Ron and if I have to help you guys figure out what that dog is guarding to prove you wrong, I will do it." Sam vows before walking away.

"Well I guess that's one way to motivate someone." Harry said.

"I think it's very noble." Hermione said.

"Guess Sam didn't have many role models growing up." Ron said.

* * *

The next morning, Sam was making his way to the Quidditch stands to see Harry's first game.

As he was walking by, he bumped into someone.

"Whoa sorry." Sam said looking to see the figure was a member of the Slytherin Quidditch team, he had light skin, brown hair and brown eyes. This was Orion Amari.

"No, my fault, it's the first game of the year so I'm a little on edge." Orion said helping him up. "Hey I know you, you're that Snape kid the other Slytherins are talking about. Uh Sam, right?"

"Yeah that's me, are you on the team?" He nods.

"Orion Amari, Chaser." He smiles. "You know anything about Quidditch?"

"My friend just became a Seeker for his house this year." Sam said.

"Oh man that's the most important role on the team." Orion said as they walked through the castle as Orion explained the rules for him. "Now I'm in charge of making sure we score points with the Quaffle with two other Chasers help me out while Beaters try to keep the Bludgers away from me and the rest of our team, our Keeper makes sure the other team doesn't score goals and the Seeker is in charge of getting the Snitch. Catch that and it's almost an instant win."

"Whoa, I gotta get me a broom next year." Sam said liking the sound of this.

"Orion!" Looking to the side they saw Slytherin Quidditch Team Captain Marcus Flint calling out to him. "The game is about to start get over here!"

"Whoops. Enjoy the game." Orion said running to meet the team and they entered the arena.

"I better go meet the others." Sam ran to the stands and looked to see Hermione waving at him. "Hey guys thanks for saving me a seat."

"You made it just in time." Ron said as Harry flew out onto the field with the Gryffindor team while Orion and the Slytherin team flew in.

"Go Harry!" Sam cheers as Madam Hooch walked in as the ref.

"Now I want a nice fair game from all of you." She said looking right at Marcus Flint.

Up in the stands, Lee Jordan a Gryffindor was the commentator.

"Alright folks time for the first Quidditch match of the season which features Slytherin vs Gryffindor!" Lee said as the Bludgers and Snitch were released before Hooch threw the Quaffle in the air. "The Quaffle is released and the match begins!"

Flying in first, Orion tried to catch the quaffle but Gryffindor Chaser Angelina Johnson intercepts it and races towards the goals. Dodging and weaving she scores the first goal with ease.

"And that's 10 points to Gryffindor!" Lee said as the Gryffindors cheer.

"Whoa, that was quick." Sam said impressed as Marcus Flint caught the quaffle and raced towards the Gryffindor goals but when he tries to score Gryffindor captain and Keeper Oliver Wood blocks it before throwing it to his chasers.

Angelina throws it to Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet who throw it back and forth before throwing it through the hoops scoring.

"Another 10 points to Gryffindor!" Lee declares.

This time Orion caught the Quaffle and raced towards the goal and threw but like with Flint, Wood blocked it with ease.

Growling in anger at how annoying he was, Flint yanks a bat out of the Beater's hand and whacks a Bludger at Wood knocking him off his broom and onto the ground.

"Dirty trick." Sam growls while Harry didn't like that much either.

Using this opening Flint took the Quaffle and threw it through an unguarded hoop.

"And Slytherin Scores 10 Points!" Lee said as everyone started to boo Slytherin.

Angelina caught the quaffle and raced in when Orion started racing towards her. Jumping up Orion was surfing on his broom surprising Angelina as he swiped it out of her hands and raced to the goals before throwing it in.

"Amazing broom work by Slytherin Chaser Orion Amari!" Lee said as Sam pumped his fist.

"Whoo! Go Orion!" Sam cheers when Harry spotted the Snitch, but when he tried to chase after it his broom started going out of control.

"Hey what's going on with Harry's broomstick?" Hagrid asks as Hermione looks through her binoculars and gasps.

"It's Snape! He's jinxing the broom!" Hermione accuses.

"What?" Sam said shocked.

"What do we do?" Ron asks as Hermione hands Sam the binoculars and ran.

Taking them Sam looked to the teacher's box and saw Snape muttering something but behind him Sam saw Quirrell looking right at Harry muttering something. 'Wait a minute…is Quirrell?'

Before Sam could come to any conclusions Snape's robes caught fire by Hermione's spell causing Quirrell to fall over and almost instantly Harry got control of his broom again.

As Harry spotted the Snitch, he and Slytherin Seeker Terrence Higgs raced each other gaining on the little gold ball before they dove towards the ground.

Getting closer and closer, Terence pulls back as Harry narrowly avoids the ground as he reached out before tumbling forward falling to the ground.

"Ooh that had to hurt." Sam said when Harry got down on all fours making gagging noise.

"What is wrong with him?" Hagrid as Harry ended up spitting out the Snitch.

"He caught the Snitch! 150 points to Gryffindor! Gryffindor Wins 170-20!" Lee declares causing everyone to cheer while the Slytherins were pissed about their loss.

* * *

Outside the arena, Harry was with Sam, Hermione, Ron and Hagrid as he asked what happened and Hermione explained what she saw.

"Nonsense, why would Snape put a curse on Harry's broom?" Hagrid asks.

"Who knows. Why was he trying to get past that 3-headed dog on Halloween?" Harry asks.

"Who told you about Fluffy?" Hagrid asks.

"Fluffy?" Sam raises an eyebrow not sure that name matched. "More Bitey."

"That thing has a name?" Hermione asks.

"Of course, he does he's mine. Bought him from a Greek Chappie I met in a pub and lent him to Dumbledore to guard the—" Hagrid said.

"Yes?" Harry asks eagerly.

"Don't ask me anymore that's top secret." Hagrid said.

"Look I agree with Hagrid, Snape is not a killer." Sam said.

"I know what a Jinx is, you cannot break eye contact and Snape was looking right at Harry." Hermione said.

"Guys it I don't Prof. Snape was trying to kill Harry I noticed Prof. Quirrell was looking at Harry too." Sam said.

"Quirrell? Come on Sam if you're gonna makeup something at least make it believable." Ron said.

"Now listen all four of you need to stop meddling in this! Forget about everything. What that dog is guarding is between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel." Hagrid said.

"Nicholas Flamel?" Harry and Sam ask.

"I really shouldn't have told you that." Hagrid said walking away.

"There's a clue right there." Harry said.

"We find more about this Flamel guy we can stop Snape before he tries anything." Ron said.

"Enough! Stop calling him the villain when you have no proof." Sam said.

"Sam do you honestly think Prof. Quirrell could hurt a fly?" Hermione said.

"I know what I saw." Sam said.

"If you say so." Harry said as he, Ron and Hermione walked back leaving him alone.

Sighing Sam walks into the Quidditch arena and looked up to see all the empty stands.

"Must be pretty cool to fly around this place." Sam was about to turn when he noticed a broomstick resting by the Slytherin entrance. Looking around he saw no one was coming.

Walking to the stands from the castle, Orion was looking around for his broom.

"Now where did I put my broom?" He asks when he noticed Sam climbing onto the broom and flying up in the air.

As Sam flew through the air he imagined he was racing like Harry did after the Snitch racing and zooming around the arena.

Diving down Sam pulls up before hitting the ground. Remebering that move Orion did Sam climbed up onto the broom and rode it like a surfboard surprising Orion as Sam pretended to grab the Snitch before landing on the ground.

"And Sam has caught the Snitch! Slytherin Wins and the crowd goes wild!" Sam said mimicking crowd cheers when he suddenly heard clapping causing him to jump.

"Whoa, it took me a year to perfect that move. Those were Seeker level moves right there." Orion said.

"O-Orion what are you doing here?" Sam asks.

"Getting my broom." Orion points to the broom in Sam's hands.

"Oh man, I am so sorry. I wasn't stealing it I swear. I-I just felt like flying after seeing today's match. You were pretty cool out there. I noticed you were the only member of our team who didn't play dirty." Sam said handing it back to him.

"Because I prefer to rely on skill not cheating. You have some decent skills too. You should think about trying out for the team next year." Orion offers.

"You think I could be a member?" Sam asks.

"Oh yeah, Slytherin needs more decent wizards. I hear what you've been saying how we can more than just bad guys and cheaters. I hear people talking about you, some say you're crazy, some say you're a goody two shoes, or that you're just stupid." Orion said causing Sam to sigh. "But I think you got some guts."

"Seriously?" Sam asks.

"It takes a lot of ambition to want to fix something as messed up as our house and that's exactly was Slytherin House represents, but ambition can easily be interrupted as bad because too much can lead to bad things." Orion explains.

"I don't want to spend the next 7 years in this school labeled as a bully. I believe Slytherins are capable of good, but since they refuse to listen maybe I can convince them by showing them instead." Sam explains.

"I can respect that. Heck I bet if you used your skills to be Seeker you could face that Potter kid and show you don't need tricks to get the job done." Orion suggests.

"You know what, I think I will try out, but I'm gonna need some help learning the rules." Sam said.

"I can teach you, but in return you gotta vote for me to be Quidditch Captain if you make the team." Orion offers.

"Deal." Sam smiles as the two of them shook hands.

With the desire to prove Snape's innocence and to make the Quidditch team, Sam is more inspired than ever.


	10. Christmas Surprises

**Chapter 10: Christmas Surprises**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Now this one I really enjoyed writing and I think you'll enjoy. Lots of hints about what's to come in this story. And just like Harry, Sam's getting a family item that'll be a big help in the future. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Christmas was coming to Hogwarts and snow had covered the castle making everyone excited for the holidays. Down in the dungeons everyone was shivering as they tried to stay as close to their cauldrons as possible for warmth.

As Sam was writing down notes he saw Malfoy looking at Harry and him.

"I do feel sorry for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home." Malfoy mocks.

"Oh you mean like how you have to leave because you're not wanted at school?" Sam replies causing Harry to chuckle while Malfoy growled in anger.

When class ended, Sam and Harry walked out laughing.

"That was a good one." Harry said.

"Really shut him up." Sam chuckles as they walked away.

* * *

After classes, Sam was in the Great Hall with Harry and Ron playing Wizard Chess as Hermione walked in behind them.

"Knight to E5." Harry said as his piece moved on his own.

"Queen to E5." Ron smirks as his piece moved over and destroyed Harry's piece.

"That's totally barbaric." Hermione said.

"That's Wizard's Chess." Ron said.

"I bet if I brought that back to the orphanage everyone would love to learn to play." Sam chuckles.

"I see you're packed." Ron said.

"I see you're not." Hermione said.

"Bit of a change of plans. My parents are going to visit my brother Charlie in Romania." Ron said.

"Well you can help Sam and Harry look up Nicholas Flamel." Hermione said.

"And Penny." Sam said getting her attention. "I told her and Barnaby about it too and they're doing some research on it. I figured 6 heads is better than 4."

"Besides we've looked through all the books in the library." Ron said.

"Not in the restricted section." Hermione said before walking away.

"I think we're starting to be a bad influence on her." Ron said as Sam laughs when Noctis flew in through the window and shook the snow off his feathers.

"Whoa Noctis, what were you doing out there?" Sam asks as Noctis holds out his claw and saw a letter attached to it. "Oh good Martha, Eric and Cole must've found the gifts."

"Gifts?" Ron asks.

"Yeah back in Diagon Alley I let the fact that I ACTUALLY had spending money go to my head and I bought them gifts." Sam admits.

"Don't worry I don't blame you." Harry said as he and Ron went back to their common room.

Giving Noctis, some warm cider, Sam opened the letter.

Dear Sam,

We don't mind that you're spending Christmas at Hogwarts. It must be so magical. Anyway Eric and Cole loved that book you got them, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, they can't stop reading it. It's not Wizard School but at least they something to talk to you about. Everyone misses you, but we can't wait for you to come back for summer. These friends of yours sound great, but this idea of you flying on a broom at high speeds worries me. This Quidditch sounds dangerous maybe you just stick to watching. See you in a few months. Stay safe and Have fun.

Love,

Martha

Immediately Sam chuckles reading that last part when Penny walks in.

"What's so funny?" Penny asks.

"Nothing just, it's just Martha worrying too much about me." Sam chuckles.

"What was it like growing up in an orphanage?" Penny asks.

"It was alright. Martha, the woman in charge took me in and raised me. Growing up I met Eric and Cole and the two of us just became best friends. They were so supportive of me coming here." Sam smiles.

"Must be nice having people like that in your life." Penny smiles.

"It really is." Sam said.

"Here, Merry Christmas." Penny said holding out a mug for him. "This is an Eggnog recipe my mother taught me."

Sam looks at it closely before lifting up the mug and taking a sip. "Mmm wow Penny this is delicious."

"Thank you." Penny smiles.

"By the way were you able to have any luck with the name Nicholas Flamel?" Sam asks.

"No." Penny said causing Sam to frown. "But my pen pal did." She smiles getting his attention. "When the school year started, I signed up for the Pen pal program and met a girl from Beabuxtons. Her name's Aurelie and it turns out the name Nicholas Flamel is huge name in Alchemy."

"Alchemy? That's a broad topic but it's a clue. Penny thank you, you're the best." Sam smiles hugging her tightly surprising her. "Finally, we have a clue. I'll see you later, Merry Christmas." Sam finished the eggnog and runs off not noticing a soft blush on Penny's face.

* * *

It was the night of Christmas Eve, as Sam slept in his bed when a Snape snuck around his bed and placed a box next to two other two presents Sam had got and put a note on it before sneaking away.

The next morning, Sam woke up and saw the presents by his bed. "Whoa."

Getting out of bed, Sam walked over to them and the first one was from Harry, Ron and Hermione Opening it Sam saw a belt that was big enough to fit Potions in. "A Potion Belt? Cool."

Trying it on it looked perfectly around him with even more room for him to grow. "How do I look Noctis?" Sam asks as the owl hoots in agreement.

The next one was a gift from Martha, Eric and Cole. Opening it he saw green sweatshirt with an S on it. "Thanks guys."

Sam was about to get up when he noticed one more gift for him. Reaching down he picked up the note.

"This was found shortly after you were sent to the orphanage. It's been in your family for years and time it was returned to you, use it wisely."

Sam looks at it to see there was no signature. Slowly Sam opens the box to reveal a small metal bowl that was barely bigger than a dinner plate and in it was a silvery substance that looked like it was a cloudy gas.

"What is this?" Sam asks when he saw something in it. Sam looks closer when suddenly the bowl glows causing Sam to scream as he was sucked into it.

The next thing he knew he was in the middle of halls of Hogwarts still in his pajamas when the bell rang.

"Oh man this is a nightmare." Sam said when students exited class and he expected everyone to point and laugh at him but they didn't even notice him. Sam was confused by this when a student walked right through him causing him to freak out.

"Hey Parker over here!" A male voice said as Sam noticed a boy about a year older than him in Gryffindor robes walk out, but what shocked him was that he looked so much like Sam.

"Hey James! Sirius my man!" The boy said high fiving them.

"How'd it go, Leonard?" James asks.

"Aced it." Leonard smiles when they heard a loud maniacal laughter. One that Sam knew all too well.

"Ooh lookie I got you book!" Sam and the three boys saw Peeves messing with a Slytherin girl with medium black hair.

"Hey give it back! Don't make me get the Bloody Baron!" She threatened but Peeves just stuck his tongue out at her.

"Nice to see a Slytherin finally getting put in their place." Sirius said.

"Speaking of which where's Snivellus?" James chuckles.

"Snivellus?" Sam asks when the boy named Leonard handed James his books and took out his hand before walking towards Peeves and the girl.

"Hey Peeves!" Leonard snaps getting the poltergeist's attention. "Flipendo!" He said knocking Peeves back.

Sam watched this fight in shock, this guy was battling Peeves to help her just like he did to help Penny.

Knocking Peeves down the hall Peeves burst into tears. "You Parkers are no fun at all!" Peeves sobs before flying off.

Smiling Leonard turns to the Slytherin girl and hand her the books. "Here you go."

"T-Thanks, but why did you help me? I'm a Slytherin." She said.

"I prefer to judge people by their actions not their houses." Leonard shrugs.

"I'm Lucy Smith." She smiles.

"Leonard Parker." He smiles taking her hand and helping her up.

"Hey there you guys are!" Leonard, James and Sirius look to see two boys with blonde hair wave to them.

"Who are they?" Lucy asks.

"Those are some of my friends, Remus and Peter. Wanna come with us?" Leonard asks.

"Sounds fun." Lucy said as they were joined by James and Sirius before they walked away.

Seeing the two of them smile Sam couldn't help but feel drawn to them when suddenly he was pulled out and landed back on his bed in the common room.

"Whoa, what was that?" Sam asks as looked to the small metal bowl and like his daggers and journal Sam thought it would be best to keep this to himself for now.

* * *

The next day, Sam was walking through the halls when he saw Harry run up to him.

"Sam! Sam something amazing happened!" Harry said running over.

"Whoa Harry what's up with you? Did you have a good Christmas?" Sam asks.

"Did I. I saw my parents." Harry said getting his attention. "And I want you and Ron to meet them."

"Seriously? Sure where do we go?" Sam asks.

"Tonight. I'll show you where." Harry said leading him away, none of them noticing Merula was listening in on them.

* * *

Late that night, Harry used his new Invisibility cloak and led Sam and Ron down an old hallway when they opened the door to reveal an old mirror.

"Okay that is an awesome Christmas gift." Sam points.

"Apparently it was my dad's." Harry said.

"So what's this?" Sam asks looking at it.

"It's how you're both gonna meet my parents." Harry said as he stood in front of the mirror. "Do you see them?"

"Harry all I see is you." Ron said.

"Yeah me too." Sam said.

"Maybe you guys need to stand here." Harry said moving out of the way as Ron walked up first and smiles.

"I don't believe it…that's me! I'm Headboy and I'm holding the Quidditch Cup and no way I'm Quidditch Captain too?" Ron smiles.

"Whoa." Sam said impressed.

"Sam get over here." Ron said moving out of the way so Sam could see, but instead of Harry's parent or superstar Ron, he saw himself standing in front of him. He wasn't sure what was so special about it when suddenly Prof. Snape was standing at his side putting his hand on his shoulder like saying he was proud of him when Martha, Eric and Cole walk up next to him causing him to smile when suddenly Harry, Ron, Hermione, Penny, Tulip, Barnaby and Liz join in as well and they all looked so happy.

"Whoa, Harry do you think this mirror shows us our future?" Sam asks.

"How could it? My parents are dead." Harry sighs.

As Sam and Ron walked back to their rooms, Harry sat in front of the mirror trying to figure out what was going on when a shadow walks out to him.

"Back again, Harry?" The figure asks revealing to be Prof. Dumbledore.

"Professor?" Harry asks standing up.

"I see you like many before have discovered the wonders of the Mirror of Erised. I trust by now you realize what it does?" Dumbledore asks walking over. "Let me give you a clue. If the happiest man on Earth were to look into the mirror he would see himself exactly as he is."

"It shows us what we want. Whatever we want." Harry theorizes.

"Yes and no. It shows us nothing more than the deepest and most desperate desires of our hearts. You Harry, who never knew your family now see them standing beside you. Ronald Weasley, a boy who has constantly lived in the shadows of his older brothers sees himself standing alone the greatest of all of them. And then there's Sam, a boy who spent his entire life in an orphanage waiting for a family to accept him finds himself surrounded by all the people who have already accepted him. However, this mirror will give neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it entranced by what they see or even been driven mad not knowing if what they are seeing is real or even possible. The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry and I ask that you not go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do well to dwell on dreams. Now off to bed." Dumbledore gestures.

Harry was about to walk out when he turns to him. "Professor Dumbledore, can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but you can ask one more." Dumbledore smiles.

"What do you see when you look into it?" Harry asks.

"I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks." Dumbledore said causing Harry to raise an eyebrow. "One can never have enough socks. Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. Everyone keeps giving me books."

Harry wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or not but decided not to dwell on it but as he and Dumbledore left none of them noticed Merula come out of the shadows and walk to the Mirror.

"Hmm? What's so great about this thing?" Merula examines the mirror closely but inside she saw something she didn't expect. She saw herself with a big smile on her face when she saw Sam appear and hug her from behind causing her to laugh before he leaned in and kissed her cheek causing the real Merula's eyes to widen as she backs away. "No way."

Turning around she ran out down a corridor opposite of Dumbledore not even noticing him.

"It appears the angry little girl just wants to be loved." Dumbledore chuckles.


	11. Nicholas Flamel

**Chapter 11: Nicholas Flamel**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. This one took a while to figure out, but I am glad to finally figured it out. I'd like to thank masters123lfm for his idea. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It had been a few months since Sam saw the Mirror and things have been rather boring even Merula hadn't bothered him for some reason.

Soon it would be almost a year since Sam discovered that he was a wizard, that's right tomorrow morning is February 20th, Sam's birthday.

Laying in bed, Sam was examining Slytherin's journal closely.

"Godric Gryffindor believes this school is the ultimate safe haven for young witches and wizards and that we are more than enough to protect everyone inside from danger and while I agree with him who knows when the school will be attacked and we might not be around to protect them, so I crafted a series of tunnels that travel around the entire castle in case the school was ever attacked so the students have a way to escape in the event of an emergency."

"Secret tunnels?" Sam said climbing out of bed. Grabbing the Viper Fangs just in case, Sam saw a small map of the Slytherin Common Room.

Following it to a wall, Sam looked to the journal before touching a stone causing a secret passage to open. "Salazar Slytherin you are awesome."

Sam walks into it before the passage closes behind him.

"Lumos." Sam created light from the tip of his wand and saw the tunnels were huge enough to fit tons of students in them.

Walking to the end of the tunnel he saw multiple passages in different directions.

Choosing to take the one closest to him, Sam followed the passage and walked up a flight of stairs before reaching the top.

When he was there, he saw a small opening that he could see through.

Putting his eye to it Sam gasps to see he was looking into the Gryffindor Common Room but it was empty since all the students had gone to sleep.

Slowly pushing on it the passage opens allowing Sam to walk into the Common Room and looks around in awe.

"Whoa, this place is way different than the Slytherin Common Room." Sam said walking around when he suddenly heard footsteps. Moving quickly Sam took out the Viper Fangs and vanished into the shadows.

Looking down from the top of the stairs McGonagall looked around the common room.

"Hmm thought I heard footsteps." As she turned around and walked back up to her room, she didn't notice a small shadow moving past her towards the passage.

Sneaking towards it Sam opens the passage and closes it behind him.

Walking back down, Sam couldn't help but smile as he read the rest of the entry. "These must lead to all the Common Rooms, but what about these other ones? This is amazing." Sam said when he realized something. "Wait a second, if Salazar Slytherin made these tunnels for the school how come no one else knows about this?"

Sam looked at the Slytherin objects in curiosity. What other secrets did Slytherin keep from them?

* * *

The next day, Sam was walking around looking around for any of his friends who might wish him a Happy Birthday.

Walking to the Great Hall, he saw Penny and Hermione talking as they were comparing notes.

"Hey girls." Sam said.

"Good morning Sam." Hermione said.

"You look happy." Penny said.

"Yeah I am, today's a good day for me." Sam hints.

"I'll say it is." Hermione said causing him to smile. "Thanks to Penny's pen pal we have a huge lead into what that dog is guarding."

"Huh?" Sam said as his smile disappeared.

"We gotta go to the library. We'll see you later Sam." Penny said as they ran out causing him to sigh.

"Those two do love their research, but still." Sam said when he noticed Barnaby and Liz walking down the hall. Smiling Sam followed after them.

"So what do you think?" Barnaby asks.

"Well if it was me I would use…" Liz said as Sam caught up them.

"Hey guys." Sam called out getting their attention.

"Hey Sam." Barnaby said turning to him.

"What's up?" Liz asks.

"You guys wanna hang out today? You know have some fun?" Sam suggests.

"Sorry Sam, but we have something really important to do." Liz said walking.

"I think I know a way to get us past that dog." Barnaby whispered before chasing after Liz leaving Sam all by himself again.

Sam was walking around the courtyard when he noticed Tulip handing Chiara a small box but when they saw Sam they moved quickly before he could follow them.

"Maybe Ron and Harry want to hang out. I think they went to Hagrid's place" Sam said as went to Hagrid's.

Walking down to Hagrid's hut, Sam saw it was a small hut on the edge of the forest.

"Hagrid you in there? It's me, Sam." He called out.

"Oh no, what is he doing here." A familiar voice whispers.

Putting his ear to the door, Sam listens in.

"Come on Ron." Harry whispers.

"Sshh. Sneak out the back." Hagrid whispers when Sam pulls back as the door opens to reveal Hagrid. "Hey Sam, to do what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hey Hagrid have you seen Harry or Ron?" Sam asks as he looks to the back door to see Ron and Harry running out only for Hagrid to block his view.

"Nope can't say I have. Why don't you go have some fun?" Hagrid suggests.

"That's what I've been trying to do all day." Sam groans as he turns around and walks away.

* * *

At the library, Sam was looking for a new Potions book when he heard something.

"Give it back Malfoy!" Neville said.

"Come and get it Longbottom!" Malfoy said as Sam saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle playing monkey in the middle with Neville's Remeberall.

Neville tried to get it back but Malfoy threw it to Crabbe only for Sam to jump in and catch it.

"Geez this again Malfoy?" Sam asks.

"Sam." Neville smiles happy to see a friend.

"Can't you ever mind your own business?" Malfoy growls.

"Can't you ever be a decent human being?" Sam asks.

"Come on guys, things just got boring." Malfoy said as he and his gang left.

Walking over Sam helped Neville up and handed him back his Rememberall.

"Neville you gotta stand up for yourself. Malfoy is used to walking over people but letting him do it doesn't make things better." Sam said as they walked out.

"There's no need to tell me. I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor. Malfoy's told me that so many times." Neville sniffles.

"Hey what does he know? He gangs up on people, that's not brave that's pathetic. You can be whatever you want to be Neville. The only person in your way is you." Sam said.

"Thanks Sam." Neville smiles.

"No problem and to be honest this hasn't been a good day for me either." Sam said.

"Why's that?" Neville asks.

"Today's my birthday but everyone else seems to be busy or forgot." Sam said.

Neville looks to his Remeberall and holds it out for him. "Well Happy Birthday."

"But this is yours?" Sam asks.

"I'll probably lose it again. This way at least I know it's with someone I trust." Neville said.

Smiling Sam took it the gift. "Hey Neville. Malfoy's got nothing on you. You're ten times the wizard he'll ever be."

Neville waves goodbye smiling feeling much better.

* * *

That night, Sam was walking towards the Great Hall when he saw Harry's Owl Hedwig perched on a bench.

"Hey what are you doing here? Harry might be looking for you." Sam said when Hedwig flapped her wings and flew down the hall. "Hedwig get back here!"

Sam follows the owl into a room and when the lights turned on.

"SURPRISE!"

Sam jumps back to see Harry, Ron, Hermione, Liz, Barnaby, Penny, Chiara, Tulip and Hagrid.

"Here you go." Hagrid said holing out a cake. "Made it myself words and all."

Sam looks down at it to reveal a cake with green icing that said Happy Birthday Sam.

"Thanks Hagrid." Sam smiles.

"We really fooled you, didn't we?" Ron asks.

"Yeah kinda." Sam smiles as he blew out the candles.

Soon Sam got gifts from everyone. Harry got him a box of Chocolate Frogs, Ron gave him a Wizard Chess set, Penny got him an Advanced Potion Book, Liz got him a stuffed Puffskin, Hermione got him a Folio Magi for all his cards, Chiara got him a necklace shaped like a crescent moon, and Tulip got him a Sneakoscope.

Taking Chiara's necklace Sam puts it around his neck.

"How do I look?" Sam asks.

"Awesome." Chiara smiles.

"I do have one more thing and it's for all of you." Hagrid smiles.

"Hagrid you really didn't have to." Sam said when Hagrid took out his rock cakes.

"He's right, you really didn't have to." Tulip gulps.

Barnaby tried to take a bite out of one but it was too hard to chew.

"Well I've had enough sweets for today. Have a good night kids." Hagrid said walking out.

"I don't suppose any of you would want these?" Sam asks gesturing to the rock cakes.

"I could maybe use these to throw at people." Tulip said.

"I don't even think any animal on earth could eat these." Liz said as Chiara put them into a bag.

"Help me get rid of these things." Chiara said.

"Sure." Tulip said as she and Liz helped her with the bag.

"Happy Birthday Sam.' Liz said as they left.

"I can't believe I thought you guys forgot." Sam said as he, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Penny and Barnaby were sitting together eating cake.

"Why would you think that?" Ron asks.

"Well you guys seemed more interested in finding out what Fluffy was guarding." Sam said.

"Truth is we figured it out but we also had enough time to prepare for your birthday." Penny admits.

"Wow, you did?" Sam asks.

"Yes." Hermione reaches to her bag and pulls out a book. "Nicholas Flamel is the only know maker of the Philosopher's Stone.

"The what?" Sam, Harry, Ron and Barnaby ask.

"Don't you boys read?" Hermione asks.

"Yes, but clearly not as much as you." Sam said as Hermione opened the book.

"The stone will transform any metal into pure gold and it also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal." Hermione said.

"The only one in existence belongs to renown Alchemist Nicholas Flamel who last year celebrated his 665th birthday." Penny read.

"Wow, compared to that turning 12 isn't really a big deal." Sam said.

"Now that we know what that dog is guarding, we can figure out a way past it." Barnaby said.

"This is turning into quite the birthday, huh Sam?" Ron asks taking a bite of cake.

"Tell me about it." Sam said.

"We better get back to the common rooms." Hermione said as she and Ron headed towards Gryffindor, Penny went towards Hufflepuff and Barnaby went towards Slytherin.

Harry was about to leave when he noticed Sam looking up towards the windows.

"Waiting for something?" Harry asks.

"Just Noctis, he should have been back by now." Sam said as Harry walked over to him.

"Hey Sam, what was it like? I mean growing up in an orphanage?" Harry asks.

"I'll admit it wasn't fun watching parents pick the other kids and having to grow up without a family, but I made the best of it. Martha, the woman in charge she raised me to be the person I am then there's my buddies Eric and Cole. All three of them made living in the place fun and one year ago today when I found out I was a wizard and they supported me and let me come here." Sam smiles.

"I wish I lived in your orphanage sounds like a great place." Harry said.

"What happened when you found you got your letter?" Sam asks.

"At first I couldn't even read them. My Aunt and Uncle took drastic measures to make sure I never found out about Hogwarts. It took Hagrid breaking down the front door and giving the letter to me personally to find out about this place. The next day he took me to Diagon Alley and I met you." Harry said.

"No offense Harry but your Aunt and Uncle sound like the absolute worst." Sam said causing Harry to laugh.

"You should meet my cousin." Harry said.

"I hope not." Sam said as they got up and left the Great Hall.

As they left they saw Prof. Snape sneaking through the halls.

"It's Snape. Come on." Harry said following him.

"Harry wait." Sam said running after.

Slowly following him, Sam and Harry peeped down a corridor to see Snape meeting with Quirrell.

"I…d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet with me of all people Severus." Quirrell stutters.

"Oh I think you know why. Students aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher's Stone." Snape said.

Harry and Sam lean in as they tried to listen in when Sam's Sneakoscope started to light up and spin.

"Shut up. Shut up." Sam whispers as he muffled it with his coat when Harry turned it off.

Snape and Quirrell look over only to see no one was there.

Quirrell mumbled something when Snape moves in.

"Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's?" Snape asks.

"I-I don't know what you—" Quirrell stutters when Snape steps forward.

"You don't want me as an enemy, Quirrell. Tell me about the other hocus pocus down there." Snape glares.

"B-B-But I don't—"

"Very well. We'll have another chat soon when you've had time to think where your loyalties lie." Snape said as Sam and Harry used this chance to sneak away.

"I don't believe this." Sam said.

"The Philosopher's Stone is down there and Snape is trying to get past Fluffy and whatever else is guarding it." Harry said.

"Harry don't you think you're jumping the gun? What if Quirrell is the one after it and Snape is trying to stop him?" Sam suggests.

"Quirrell again? Look Sam, whether it's Snape or not we need to figure out a way to get to the Stone first." Harry said.

"But a Sneakoscope only acts like that when someone untrustworthy is nearby and it started right when Quirrell was denying things." Sam said.

"It could have also meant for Snape who was interrogating him." Harry said.

"What do we do?" Sam asks.

"We need to tell the others about this." Harry said.

"Alright, alright, I get it. I'll tell Penny and Barnaby." Sam sighs.

"I'll tell Ron and Hermione." Harry said walking away.

Sam sighs as he walks back to the Common Room to see Noctis waiting for him but he had a card from the orphanage along with his usual birthday cupcake.

"At least this isn't a surprise." Sam smiles as he pets Noctis. "Happy Birthday to me."

Sam was gonna eat it but after the cake and the loss of appetite from the rock cakes he put it down on the stand for someone else.

As he walked to his room Merula walked over and picked up the cupcake and took a bite. "Happy Birthday."


	12. Forbidden Forest

**Chapter 12: Forbidden Forest**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. This idea came to me after playing Hogwarts Mystery. If any of you play the game you'll know it when you see it. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was late at night as Harry, Sam, Hermione and Ron ran to Hagrid's hut and knocked on his door.

"Hagrid we need to talk to you." Harry said.

"Sorry but I'm in no state to entertain today." Hagrid said about to close the door when Sam caught it.

"We know about the Philosopher's Stone." The four of them said.

"Oh…come on in." Hagrid said.

Walking into Hagrid's place for the first time Sam saw that Hagrid's hut was basically just one giant room with a bed, fireplace, bathroom, and bed for his dog Fang and one for a guest, but since Hagrid never had a guest it just held clutter on it.

"This is where you live Hagrid?" Sam asks.

"Got a problem?" Hagrid asks looking over.

"What? No. Why would I have a problem with how you live?" Sam asks.

"Sorry force of habit." Hagrid said walking over to the fire pit.

"We think Snape's trying to steal it." Harry said.

"This again?" Hagrid asks.

"You guys think that. I think he's innocent." Sam said.

"Snape is one of the teachers protecting the Stone, he wouldn't steal it." Hagrid said.

"So that's what he meant. He was interrogating Quirrel so he can get past the other things set up by the teachers." Harry realized.

"Waste of time if you ask me. Nothing can get past Fluffy, the only ones who know how are me and Dumbledore…I shouldn't have said that." Hagrid realized when they heard a rattling coming from a pot in the fire pit.

Putting on oven mitts, Hagrid reached in a pulled out an egg before putting in on the table.

"Hagrid, what's that?" Harry asks as they look over.

"Oh well it's…" Hagrid paused trying to think of an excuse.

"I know what that is, but how did you get one?" Ron asks.

"I won it off a guy I met in a pub. Seemed pretty happy to get rid of it." Hagrid said as the egg started to crack and from it a baby dragon emerged from it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sam said in shock.

"A dragon." Hermione said equally shocked.

'Eric and Cole are gonna lose it when I told them I saw a real dragon.' Sam thought.

"That's not just any dragon, it's a Norwegian Ridgeback." Ron said.

"Oh bless him he knows his mommy." Hagrid said petting the dragon. "Hello Norbert."

"Norbert?" Harry asks.

"He's gotta have a name, right?" Hagrid said.

"Hagrid, that's a fire breathing dragon and you live in a wooden house." Sam points out but Hagrid was too into his dragon to listen.

Suddenly Norbert breathed a small ball of fire almost burning Hagrid's beard.

"Well he might need a little training. Hey who's that?" Hagrid said as they looked to the window and saw Malfoy run off.

"Malfoy." Harry and Sam growled.

"Oh boy." Hagrid said not liking this.

Walking back to the school the four of them were talking.

"Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, he said so when we first met." Harry said.

"And now Malfoy knows." Ron said.

"Is that bad?" Hermione asks as McGonagall came out from a room.

"It's bad." Sam gulps.

"Good evening." She said as Malfoy came out behind her with a smirk on his face.

"Nothing and I mean nothing gives a student permission to roam about the castle at night. As punishment that's 50 points from each of you." McGonagall said.

"Seriously?" Sam gasps.

"And to ensure it doesn't happen again all 5 of you will receive detention." McGonagall said.

"Excuse me Professor but I think I heard you wrong. I thought you said all 5 of us?" Malfoy asks.

"No you heard me right Mr. Malfoy. As honorable as your intentions were you too were out of bed. You will join your classmates in detention." She said.

Looking over Malfoy saw a smirk on their faces.

* * *

A few nights later, Filch was leading them outside. Looking up at the night sky Sam saw it was a full moon.

"A pity they let the old punishments die. Used to be detention was you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons. God I miss the screaming." Filch said.

"And this guy wonders why his only friend is a cat?" Sam mumbles.

"You'll be serving detention with Hagrid." Filch said leading them to his hut. "He's got a job to do in the forest. Sorry lot this is Hagrid." Looking over they saw a sad look on Hagrid's face. "You're still sad about that bloody dragon, are you?"

"Norbert's gone. Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to live in colony." Hagrid said.

"Well that's good right? He'll be with his own kind." Hermione said.

"But what if he don't like Romania? What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby." Hagrid said.

"Oh pull yourself together. You'll need your wits when you go into that forest." Filch said.

"The forest? You must be joking. Students aren't allowed. There's…werewolves." Malfoy said hearing a howl.

"There's more than that in those woods. Nighty night." Filch said walking away.

"I'm not going into that forest." Malfoy said.

"You are if you wanna stay at Hogwarts." Hagrid said leading them into the forest.

"Hey Hagrid what is in this forest?" Sam asks.

"Don't worry Sam. There's nothing in this forest that will hurt you as long as me or Fang are around." Hagrid said when they spotted a puddle of silver liquid.

"Hagrid, what's that?" Harry asks.

"What we're here for. See that? That's Unicorn blood. I found one dead a few weeks ago and this one has been badly hurt. It's our job to go and find the poor beast. Ron, Hermione you'll come with me and Harry, Sam, you're with Malfoy."

"Fine, but I get Fang." Malfoy said.

"Alright, but just so you know he's a bloody coward. We'll go down this way, you three go that way." Hagrid said as they went in separate directions.

"Wait until my father hears of this. This is servant's work." Malfoy whines.

"You know Malfoy if you kept had kept your stupid mouth you wouldn't be here." Sam said.

"If I didn't know any better Draco I'd say you were scared." Harry smirks.

"Scared? Hardly." Malfoy mocks when Sam heard a movement.

"Ssh. Something's out there." Sam said as the three of them stopped.

Looking ahead in the distance they saw a silver-haired werewolf.

"A werewolf." Harry gulps.

"Come on Fang, this way." Malfoy said as they started to move away from it.

Sam turned around and followed but had no idea the werewolf had turned its head in their direction.

They walked for nearly a half-hour going deeper and deeper into the forest.

Reaching a small patch, Fang came to a stop and growled.

"What's wrong Fang?" Sam asks when Harry saw something.

"Over there." Harry points.

Looking ahead they had found the Unicorn but the poor beautiful thing was already dead.

"Oh man." Sam said when they heard a noise.

Slithering out of the shadows a cloaked figure bent down towards the Unicorn and from an open wound began drinking its blood.

As the figure lifted its head up Harry suddenly felt a pain where his scar was.

Letting out a huge scream Malfoy ran for his life with Fang right behind him.

"Harry let's go!" Sam said trying to grab him but Harry was frozen with fear as the cloaked creature came towards them.

Sam took out his wand but the figure moved in fast and knocked him to the ground.

Eyes widening Sam thought this was the end when suddenly they heard a loud growling noise.

Turning around Sam saw the silver furred werewolf leap out of the trees and attack the cloaked figure.

The figure jumped back as the werewolf swung its claws at it.

"Sam are you okay?" Harry asks snapping out of it and helping him up

"That werewolf saved me." Sam said surprised.

The figure tried to escape but the werewolf grabbed it by the arm and threw it into a tree.

Seeing there was no way it could win the figure escaped.

Turning around the werewolf looked Sam in the eye and for a split-second Sam felt something familiar about that werewolf.

"Huh?" Sam said when they heard galloping.

Acting quickly the werewolf ran into the woods as a centaur arrived. It had white-blonde hair and a palomino body.

"Are you two alright? I came as quick as I could." He said.

"Yes, thank you." Harry said.

"Who are you?" Sam asks.

"My name is Firenze and you two should leave, especially you Potter. The forest is not safe." Firenze warns.

"How do you know me?" Harry asks.

"Many creatures know about you." Firenze said.

"But what was that thing the werewolf saved us from?" Sam asks.

"Tell me do you two know what Unicorn Blood is used for?" Firenze asks.

"I know its hair is used in wands." Sam said.

"And the horn can be used for potions." Harry said.

"That's because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn. Only one with nothing to lose and everything to gain would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself. You will live a half-life, a cursed life the second the blood touches your lips." Firenze explains.

"But who would be that desperate? If you're gonna be cursed forever wouldn't death be better?" Sam asks.

"It is unless you need to stay alive long enough to drink something else…something even stronger. That is hidden in this school at this very moment." Firenze said.

"The Stone, the Elixir of Life." Sam and Harry realized.

"Can you think of nobody? One who has clung to life for so long just hoping for a chance like this?" Firenze asks.

"Are you saying that was Voldemort?" Harry asks.

"The wizard who gave you that scar?" Sam said surprised.

"Harry! Sam!" Looking down the path they saw Hagrid with Ron, Hermione, Fang and Malfoy.

"Hello Firenze, I see you've met our friends." Hagrid said.

"This is where I leave you both, you're safe now." Firenze said.

"Wait." Sam said before the centaur wandered off. "Why did that werewolf save me? I looked into its eyes and it didn't attack me. Why?"

"When someone becomes a werewolf they cannot keep their wits, but this werewolf sounds different." Firenze said before galloping away.

"Different...like me." Sam said surprised.

* * *

The next day, Barnaby and Penny were walking down the hall when they saw Sam gesturing for them to come over.

"Hey Sam what's up?" Penny asks walking over.

"Is something wrong?" Barnaby asks.

"Hold that question." Sam said leading them into an empty classroom where Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting for them.

"Okay you two might wanna sit down for this." Harry said.

Sitting down Sam and Harry told them all about what happened last night in the forest.

"You Know Who was in the forest last night?" Penny gasps.

"Yes and for some reason a werewolf leaped in and saved Sam." Harry said.

"Why would a werewolf save you?" Barnaby asks.

"I don't know but when I looked it that thing seemed familiar. Like I've seen it somewhere before." Sam said.

"Right now Voldemort is weak. He's been living off the Unicorns. Don't you see? We had it all wrong. Snape doesn't want the stone for himself. He wants the stone for Voldemort. With the Elixir of Life, he'll be at full strength." Harry explains.

"Do you think if he does, he'll try to kill you again?" Ron asks.

"Think if it wasn't for Firenze and that werewolf, he would have killed me yesterday." Harry said.

"And I thought the scariest thing coming up were finals." Barnaby cringed.

"This is a million times worse than any finals." Penny said.

"Hold on, you're all forgetting one important thing. Who's the one wizard that Voldemort always feared? Dumbledore. As long as Dumbledore's around you can't be touched. As long as Dumbledore is here, you're safe." Hermione said.

"I hope you're right Hermione." Sam sighs.

"Thanks for telling us." Barnaby said.

"We better keep an eye on Snape though." Ron said as he, Harry, Hermione and Barnaby walked out.

Penny was about to walk out when she saw an angry look on Sam's face.

"Are you okay?" Penny asks.

"Not really. I'm getting really tired of these guys thinking Prof. Snape is the bad guy." Sam growls.

"Well who do you think it is?" Penny asks.

"Honestly, I think something's up with Quirrell." Sam said causing Penny to raise an eyebrow.

"Prof. Quirrell? That guy can't even say a complete sentence without turning into a stuttering mess." Penny said.

"Look I know what I've been seeing and something is not right with that man." Sam said as they walked out.

"Even so like you've been saying about Snape we have no proof." Penny said.

"I guess." Sam sighs when Chiara walks out.

"Oh Sam." Chiara said surprised.

"Chiara, hey what's up?" Sam asks.

"I heard you had to go to the forest last night. Are you okay?" Chiara asks.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for asking." Sam said.

"Listen uh you shouldn't go into the forest on a full moon. That's when it's the most dangerous." Chiara said.

"Hopefully I won't have to." Sam said.

"Well I better get to class." Chiara said walking past him. As she walked by he couldn't help notice the werewolf that saved him had fur similar to Chiara's hair.

Sam paused for a minute between the stone, what happened in the forest and You Know Who things were getting dangerous.


	13. Fight for the Stone

**Chapter 13: Fight for the Stone**

**Hey everyone I'm back with the last chapter of Book 1. One down, 6 to go! Also I'm happy to say this story now has over 10,000 views! Thanks for all your support. I put a lot of time and thought into this and I'd like to thank masters123lfm for his idea. I also have a huge surprise at the end for Sam. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

After finally finishing exams for the year, Sam was leaving the Dungeons feeling pretty confident about his Potions Grade.

"I totally nailed that Forgetfulness Potion." Sam pumped as he, Penny and Barnaby walked out to meet Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Hey guys how did your last test go?" Penny asks.

"I personally don't see all the fuss is about. I didn't think those ends of the year exams were so hard." Hermione said.

"Speak for yourself." Ron said.

"Yeah I'm exhausted." Barnaby said when he noticed Harry was holding his head. "You okay Harry?"

"My scar hurts." Harry said.

"Didn't that thing act up when we were in the forest?" Sam asks.

"Yeah but never like this." Harry said.

"Maybe you should go see the nurse." Penny said.

"I think it's a warning, that danger is near." Harry said when they suddenly heard flute playing and saw Hagrid near his hut. "Of course."

"What is it?" Sam asks as Harry walks towards him.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that Hagrid's always wanted a dragon and a stranger just happened to have one? How many people walk around with dragon eggs in their pockets? Why didn't I see this before?" Harry asks.

"Oh no." Sam said as they ran to him. "Hagrid, who gave you that dragon egg? What did he look like?"

"I don't know. I never saw his face he kept his hood up." Hagrid said.

"But did he at least talk? He must've said something." Harry said.

"Did he ever mention Hogwarts?" Penny asks.

"Mighta come up. I told him I was gamekeeper and he asked what sorta creatures I look after. At first he didn't think I could handle a dragon egg but then I told him about Fluffy and then he bought me a few drinks." Hagrid said.

"And was he interested in Fluffy?" Sam asks.

"Of course, he was, how many 3-headed dogs do you meet? But I told him the trick to any beast is to know how to calm it. Take Fluffy, play him a little music and he goes right to sleep." Hagrid said before realizing what he said and a look of shock appeared on all their faces. "I shouldn't have told you that."

Almost immediately the 6 of them ran off.

"Where you going?" Hagrid calls out but none of them heard him as they ran to Prof. McGonagall's class where she was writing at her desk.

"We need to see Prof. Dumbledore!" Sam said.

"It's an emergency!" Penny said.

"I'm sorry but Prof. Dumbledore left. He received an urgent letter from the Ministry of Magic and flew off to London at once." McGonagall said.

"He's gone?" Barnaby gasps.

"Yes Mr. Lee, Dumbledore is a very busy man." McGonagall said.

"But this is important. This is about the Philosopher's Stone." Harry said surprising her.

"How do you know about that?" She asks.

"Someone's going to steal it." Sam said.

"I don't know how you all know about the stone but it is perfectly safe. Now go back to your dorms." McGonagall orders as they walk out.

"It's tonight, Snape is going after the stone. With Dumbledore gone he has a clear shot at it." Harry said.

"Harry, do you think Snape sent the letter?" Barnaby asks.

"He had to." Harry said as they turned a corner and Snape walked right by them.

"Good afternoon." Snape said.

"Good afternoon Professor." Sam said.

"Now what would 6 students like yourselves be doing inside on a day like this?" Snape asks.

"Uh well we—" Hermione stutters.

"You better be careful. People might think you were up to something." Snape said before walking off.

"We have to stop him. If he's going to the Stone tonight then we have to beat him to it." Harry said.

"Harry this is insane. Snape's a professor and we're all first years. We can't beat him besides I still think Snape is innocent." Sam said.

"Whether he is or not we have to get the Stone before Voldemort gets his hands on it. I'll go by myself if I have to but I am not going to let that stone fall into the wrong hands." Harry said.

"Me neither." Ron said.

"Count me in." Hermione said.

"After all the work we've done you guys are gonna need some help." Penny said.

"I'm in too." Barnaby said as all of them turned to Sam.

"When we get that stone, you are gonna see I was right about him all along." Sam sighs joining in.

As Sam and Barnaby walked back to the Slytherin common room to prepare Sam heard a noise causing him to stop.

"Hey Sam everything okay?" Barnaby asks.

"Uh yeah. You go on ahead. I just need to…prepare myself for this." Sam said.

"Yeah I understand, this is gonna be nuts." Barnaby sighs walking ahead.

Slowly following the noise Sam peeked into a room and saw Quirrell pacing back and forth.

"Yes, Master I understand. By tomorrow morning you will have what you desire and in the end, Severus will be the one to blame." Quirrell said in a dark tone.

Narrowing his eyes Sam headed back to the common room. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

* * *

That night, Sam changed out of his robes into a green t-shirt with a white jacket and cargo pants. Looping his potion belt Penny around his waist Sam looked down at the Viper Fangs and strapped them to the belt. "Just in case." Sam mutters as he walks out to see Barnaby in a black shirt and pants.

"You ready for this?" Barnaby asks.

"Let's do this." Sam said as they snuck out.

Coming out of the Hufflepuff common room, Penny met up with them wearing a blue sweatshirt and white pants.

"We better head up to the third floor and meet up with the others." Penny said as they ran up the stairs to the third corridor only to see no one was there.

"I hope they didn't bail on us." Barnaby said when they were nudged by something.

Turning around they saw Harry take off his Invisibility cloak to reveal him, Ron and Hermione.

"Whoa, you didn't say you had one of those." Penny said impressed.

"Sorry we're a little late. Neville tried to stop us from sneaking out." Ron said.

"Neville? Wow, I'm impressed he tried but man he picked a bad time." Sam said as Hermione took out her wand.

"Alohamora." Hermione said as the door opened.

Sneaking in they saw Fluffy fast asleep with a harp being played.

"Someone's already here." Penny said.

"Snape must've put a spell on the harp." Harry said.

"Ron, Barnaby give me a hand here." Sam said they walked over to the trapdoor that had Fluffy's paw on it.

Slowly as they lifted the paw up Harry opened the trapdoor.

"Alright be careful, we don't know how far down that is." Harry said when suddenly the harp stopped playing and they heard a soft growling noise.

Gulping all of them looked to see Fluffy waking up.

"We'll take our chances." Hermione said as they all jumped in before the dog ripped them to pieces.

Falling through the hole all of them screamed until the landed on some sort of plant.

"Is everyone alright?" Harry asks.

"Yeah lucky this plant was here." Ron said.

"Wait a minute." Barnaby looks at the plant and gasps realizing what it was. "Sam!"

Sam looks down only to see the plant was Devil's Snare. "Oh no not again." Sam groans as the vines wrapped around them.

"What is this?!" Ron gasps.

"Ron don't struggle you'll only die faster!" Penny said.

"You have to relax." Hermione said.

"Relax? How can I relax?" Hermione asks.

Taking a deep breath Sam relaxed his body and he sunk through the Devil's Snare.

"Sam!" Harry gasps as he appeared at the bottom.

Following his example, Barnaby relaxed his body and landed next to him. "We're not falling for that twice." Barnaby said.

"Not a chance. Lumos!" Sam yells as both of them created a bright light under it causing everyone to fall through it and land next to him. "You guys alright?"

"Sam how did you know Devil's Snare don't like light?" Hermione asks.

"Earlier in the year Malfoy threw this plant, guess this is where it was going." Sam said looking at the plant. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I think owe Malfoy for this."

"No, you don't." Harry said getting up.

As they walked down the path, they saw two doors on opposite ends.

"Which one do we go through?" Ron asks.

"And which one leads to the stone?" Hermione asks.

"We'll have to split up. Ron, Hermione you guys come with me." Harry said as they walked to the one on the right.

"Guess we got this one." Sam said as he, Barnaby and Penny went to the one on the left. "If any of us find the stone we'll meet you guys back here."

"Good luck Sam." Harry said as they went through their door.

"You guys ready?" Sam asks.

"Let's do this." Barnaby nods.

"I got your back." Penny said as Sam opened the door and they walked through it.

Walking down a hall the three arrive in a large room.

"Do you think we got the wrong room? There's no magic." Barnaby asks when they suddenly heard a soft growling noise.

"No, not magic, they put something else in here." Sam said as out of the shadows a creature that had the body of a large lion but the head of a woman emerged.

"What is that?" Penny asks.

"A sphinx." Barnaby said.

"You seek what is behind me. If any of you answer my riddle correctly, I'll let you pass, but answer wrong and I attack. Remain silent and you can leave the way you came unscathed. You each have one guess. Do you accept?" The sphinx asks circling them like it was about to devour them.

"What's the riddle?" Sam asks.

"If you break me, I do not stop working. If you lose me nothing will matter." The Sphinx said as all of them pause to think.

"If your wand breaks you don't lose your magic, but if you lose it nothing matters. Is it magic?" Barnaby guesses.

"Incorrect." The sphinx said walking closer towards them.

"Good guess, but not right. What doesn't stop working even when it breaks? Uh is it knowledge?"

"Incorrect." The sphinx's claws grew as it bent down ready to pounce on them.

"Penny it's all up to you." Sam gulps as the sphinx slowly made its way towards him.

"I feel like my heart is about to stop." Barnaby gulps causing Penny's eyes to widen.

"That's it! The answer is your heart." Penny realized. "If someone breaks your heart it still works, but if you lose your heart nothing else matters because you're dead without it."

The sphinx pulls back her claws and nods her head. "Correct. You may pass." Walking out of the way the sphinx revealed a door.

Not wasting a second the three of them ran past the sphinx and through the door before closing it.

"Oh man that was way too close." Barnaby sighs.

"Quick thinking Penny." Sam sighs.

"If it wasn't for you guys, I don't think I would have got it." Penny pants.

"Thanks for saving me from being cat food." Sam said.

"Hey uh guys did it suddenly get cold in here?" Barnaby asks as a cold air went down their necks.

Slowly walking forward, they saw the room around them had ice everywhere with a frozen floor and giant ice pillars around them with an ice knight kneeling in the middle.

"That's a lot of ice." Sam said when they noticed the door atop a small staircase.

"There's the door." They made their way across when the Ice Knight stood up and raised its sword ready for battle.

"Look out!" Penny yells as it swings the sword forcing the three of them to run out of the way.

"An Ice Knight?! Maybe we should have gone down the other door!" Barnaby said as they took out their wands.

"Flipendo!" Sam said knocking the knight back a few inches but it picked itself up before swinging his sword at Sam forcing him to jump back only to be kicked to the ground knocking his wand out of his hand.

Groaning Sam looks up to see the knight raise its sword about to impale him.

"Hang on Sam!" Penny said. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Pulling off a decent chunk of ice she threw it at the knight only for it to turn around and slice the ice in half.

Sam scrambled to get up but saw his wand was too far away. As the knight turned to him Sam saw he only had one thing that he could use to defend himself.

The knight swings its sword at Sam but at the last second Sam vanished into the shadows surprising everyone.

"Penny did you see that?" Barnaby asks.

"Sam disappeared." Penny said as Sam stepped out of the shadows behind the knight with a Viper Fang in his hand.

"I am really glad I brought these along." Sam said pulling out the second one.

The Ice Knight turns to Sam and both of them raised their weapons.

"Penny, Barnaby figure out a way to bring this knight down. I'll keep it busy." Sam said.

As the knight swings its sword Sam raises his daggers to block the attacks as the knight moved in keeping up the attacks.

Sam swings the Viper Fangs but the knight blocks it with his sword with ease before pushing Sam back.

"Man, daggers can't stand up to the sword." Sam groans.

Quickly disappearing in the shadows Sam dodges the attack before coming up to the side. Turning around the knight tries again but Sam disappears before appearing behind it and slashes the leg making the knight flinch in pain.

"That's it." Sam grins getting an idea.

Disappearing into the shadows, the Ice Knight looks around for any sign of Sam when suddenly a Viper Fang flew in hitting it in the helmet.

Charging in Sam used this opening to slash its right arm before picking up his second Viper Fang and stabbing the knight in the chest with both daggers.

"How do you like that tin can?" Sam asks but the knight swung its arm knocking Sam back.

Barnaby looks around and noticed two large ice pillars right behind the knight.

"That's it." Barnaby gasps. "Penny get Sam!"

"What are you gonna do?" Penny asks.

"Just trust me!" Barnaby said raising his wand. "Flipendo!" The spell knocks the knight to the ground making it land right between the pillars.

Using this opening Penny ran in and helped Sam up.

"Incendio!" Barnaby yells as flames shot out of his wand and burned the bottom of the pillars causing the ice to crumble and fall on top of the knight crushing it under all that weight.

"Thanks for the save Barnaby." Sam said as Penny handed him back his wand.

"You're welcome but seriously. Where did you get those?" Barnaby asks pointing to the Viper Fangs.

"Would you guys believe me if I said these were Salazar Slytherin's?" Sam asks causing their eyes to widen as they opened the door and walked through it.

"One of the four founders? Sam how is that possible?" Penny asks.

"Look I bet you guys have a bunch of questions but we need to keep going." Sam said strapping the Viper Fangs to his belt when they heard a crashing noise at the end of the hall.

"RON!" Harry screams.

Gasping all of them ran as fast as they could to see they were at the end of a giant chessboard as Harry walked up to a king.

"Checkmate." Harry said as the King dropped its sword meaning they won.

"Harry!" Looking over they saw Sam, Barnaby and Penny running over.

"Are we glad to see you." Harry said as Hermione ran over to an unconscious Ron.

"What happened?" Penny asks.

"First we had to find the right key in a room full of flying keys and then we had to be pieces in a life-size game of Wizard Chess." Harry said.

"We were almost eaten by a Sphinx and then an Ice Knight tried to kill us." Barnaby said.

"So, both doors ended up at the same spot but each one had different dangers." Harry said.

"What do we do?" Penny asks looking at Ron.

"All of you get Ron and send a message to Dumbledore. I have to face Voldemort alone." Harry said.

"No, you don't." Sam said getting his attention. "I'm coming with you."

"Sam you can't." Harry said.

"I can and I will. Growing up I was always taught to stand by my friends and that's no different here. You and I are friends Harry and friends don't leave friends to die." Sam said.

Smiling Harry faces him. "Thanks Sam."

"You two will be okay." Penny said.

"You two are great wizards." Hermione said.

"Not as great as you." Harry said.

"Only books. You two are something else." Hermione said.

"You two are some of the bravest, kindest and toughest wizards we know. Together you guys can survive anything." Barnaby said helping Ron up.

"Good luck guys." Penny smiles.

Sam and Harry looked to each other and nodded as they made their way down the stairs.

As they got closer to the end Harry's scar burned before seeing the Mirror of Erised with a figure in front of it, but it wasn't Snape.

"Quirrell." Sam said confirming his suspicions as the turban wizard turned around.

"I don't believe it. Sam you were right. It wasn't Snape at all." Harry said shocked.

"Yes, Severus does seem like the type. Next to him no one would ever suspect p-p-poor stuttering P-Prof. Quirrell." Quirrell said.

"So, it was you who tried to kill Harry at the Quidditch Game." Sam said.

"Yes, it was, and if Granger hadn't broken my concentration I would have. Even with Snape muttering his counter curse." Quirrell said.

"Snape was trying to save me?" Harry said not believing it.

"I knew it." Sam grins.

"Yes, you knew. The sad little orphan Severus pulled out of the garbage and brought to Hogwarts. You could never bear the thought of the man who saved you be evil. I watched you, following him around like a lost puppy, hoping to earn his approval in any way." Quirrell chuckles. "I almost feel sorry that you have to die as well."

"So, this whole year you've been behind everything? You let the Troll in on Halloween, didn't you?" Harry asks.

"Yes, Snape however wasn't fooled. While everyone ran to the dungeon, he went to the third floor to cut me off. Never trusted me again." Quirrell said.

"So, on my birthday that's why we saw Snape threatening you. When you denied it my Sneakscope went wild. He never left you alone." Sam realized.

"Foolish really. I'm never alone, my Master is always with me." Quirrell said turning to the mirror. "Now what does this mirror do? I see what I desire. I see myself presenting it to my master."

"Use the boy." A voice said.

"Potter come here!" Quirrell orders.

"Don't listen to him Harry." Sam said.

"It's okay Sam." Harry said walking forward so he was in front of the mirror.

"What do you see?" Quirrell asks.

Harry looks into the mirror and in his reflection he sees himself but his reflection held up a glowing red stone and winks before putting it in his pocket.

Suddenly Harry felt his right pocket getting heavier.

"What do you see?" Quirrell asks.

"I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore. I won the House Cup." Harry said quickly.

"He lies." The voice said.

"Tell me the truth! What do you see?" Quirrell orders when Sam pulled out his wand blasted the ground making Quirrel jump away from Harry.

"I see a man in bandages if he doesn't stay away from my friend." Sam glares.

Suddenly they heard a faint chuckle. "Let me speak."

"Master no, you are not strong enough." Quirrell said.

"I am strong enough for this." It said.

Harry steps back towards Sam as the two of them watched Quirrell undo his turban and in the reflection of the mirror they saw on the back of Quirrell's head was another face. The most terrible face they had ever saw. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.

"Harry Potter, we meet again." It said.

"Voldemort." Harry realized.

"Yes, see what I have become. Unicorn Blood sustains me, but it cannot give me a body of my own." Voldemort said.

"That was you, what we saw in the forest that night." Sam realized.

"Yes, you both saw Quirrell kill the beast for me. Though I must say when I expected to see Potter, I never expected another to stand against me." Voldemort said looking at Sam.

"You need the Stone so you can have a body to call your own." Sam said.

"Smart boy. Yes and I know where it is, in Potter's pocket!" Voldemort declared.

"Harry run!" Sam said as they tried to make a break for it but flames shot out blocking their escape.

"Don't be a fool. Why suffer when you can join me?" Voldemort asks.

"Never." They both said.

"Bravery, I admire that. Besides your parents Harry only one other had the bravery to stand up to me…the Parkers." Voldemort declared.

"Parkers?" Sam paused before remembering that was the name of the boy he saw in the memory.

"Last chance boys." Voldemort said.

"NEVER!" Harry said.

"KILL THEM!" Voldemort orders.

Quirrell lunged forward but Sam got in front of Harry. "Flipendo!" Sam yells knocking Quirrell back.

As Quirrell recovers Sam charges and leaps at Quirrell tackling him to the ground.

"I have come too far to be stopped by some brat!" Quirrell snaps punching Sam in the gut before throwing him to the ground making him crash at the base of the mirror.

"Sam!" Harry gasps when Quirrell charges at Harry knocking the stone out of his pocket.

Quirrell chokes Harry pressing him against the stairs trying to end his life.

As Sam slowly got up he looked to see both faces focused on Harry. Grabbing one of the Viper Fangs Sam threw it with all his might stabbing Quirrell in the leg making him scream in pain.

Suddenly Harry grabbed Quirrell making him scream as Harry's touch started to burn him.

"What magic is this?!" Quirrell asks.

"Get the stone!" Voldemort orders before he could Sam grabbed Quirrel from behind.

"Harry finish this!" Sam yells as Harry pressed both his hands to Quirrell's face making him burn in agony as he was reduced to ash.

Slowly Sam bent down and picked up his dagger while Harry picked up the stone.

"Cool dagger." Harry smirks.

"Cool stone." Sam smirks back when something rose from Quirrell's ashes.

Looking over Sam and Harry scream as it flew at them knocking them both to the ground and knocking Harry unconscious.

As Sam groaned in pain he saw two figures emerge from the flames.

"There they are." Dumbledore said as Snape ran out towards Sam and Dumbledore towards Harry.

"Are they alive?" Snape asks.

"Yes, thankfully." Dumbledore said as Sam looked up to Snape.

"Professor?" Sam groans.

"Hang on boy. I'm right here." Snape said.

"I always knew it wasn't you." Sam smiles weakly.

"Severus, what you do next is completely up to you, but I think it would be for the best that the two of you have a nice long talk." Dumbledore said getting Harry out and picking up the Philosopher's stone.

Snape looks down at Sam who was completely worn out.

"Very well." Snape said helping him out.

* * *

In the courtyard, Sam and Snape sat down by the fountain.

"That was very reckless what you did, joining Potter and going after the Stone." Snape said.

"Hey we stopped him, didn't we?" Sam asks.

"By pure luck. You could have died." Snape said.

"But I didn't." Sam said causing Snape to groan annoyed. "Uh Professor, who are the Parkers?"

Snape paused hearing this as he turned over. "What do you know?"

"On Christmas I got a gift, it allowed me to see Hogwarts but through someone else's eyes. It was like a memory and in it I saw someone named Leonard Parker and when I helped Harry that Voldemort guy said the only other people who were brave enough to face him were the Parkers. Who are they?" Sam asks.

"The Parkers…were your family." Snape declared shocking him.

"My family?" Sam asks.

"Lucy Smith and Leonard Parker were your birth parents, but when you were just a baby they were killed. Dumbledore had sent me to save them, but in the end the only one I could save was you. If you had kept the name Parker you would have been a target so in order to protect you I gave you my name." Snape explains. "Even though I had a duty to Hogwarts I always popped in at the orphanage to check on you. Even though you didn't know who I was or if I was there, I watched you and made sure you were safe from harm." Snape explains.

"So I'm not related to you in any way?" Sam asks.

"No." Snape shook his head. "That object you got on Christmas was your family Pensieve. It allows you to look into the memories of those who had it before."

"But that didn't stop you. You watched me grow up, you brought me to Hogwarts, you gave me that pensieve, you saved me back there." Sam said before reaching out and hugged Snape surprising him. "Thank you."

This time it was Snape's turn to be shocked as Sam let go.

"So now you know, your name is Samuel Parker." Snape said. "Dumbledore gave this to me a few days ago. I've been waiting for the right time to give it to you." Snape reached into his robes and pulled out a photo.

Looking at it he saw a photo of his parents sitting on a hill holding a baby Sam in their arms and smiling.

"Is this…me?" Sam asks as Snape nods.

"I'm sorry for leading you this whole year. You probably want to find a better wizard to look out for." Snape said standing up.

"How could I ever find a better wizard…when you've done all this just for me." Sam said standing up. "I'll admit Samuel Parker has a nice ring to it, but…I like Samuel Snape better. If I'm a Parker I don't have anything, but as a Snape I'll always remember that I have the best wizard in the world looking out for me." Sam smiles giving Snape one last hug before walking away.

As Snape watched him enter the hall a smile formed on his face. "Thank you Sam."

Soon Harry and Ron had woken up from their injuries and the whole school had heard about what the 6 of them did that night.

Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel had talked and realized the best course of action was to destroy the stone.

* * *

At the End of Year Feast, everyone was sitting down talking about all the excitement the year had.

"Another year has gone and I understand the house cup need awarding and the points stand thus. In fourth place Gryffindor with 312 points, Hufflepuff with 352 points, Slytherin with 372 points, and Ravenclaw with 426 points. However recent events must be taken into account and I have a few last-minute points to hand out." Dumbledore said getting their attention.

"First to Ms. Penny Haywood, whose clever thinking allowed her to solve the Sphinx's riddle. I award Hufflepuff 50 points!" Dumbledore said as Penny blushed at the praise.

"To Mr. Barnaby Lee for his fiery tactics in the face of a cold enemy. I award Slytherin 50 points!"

All of Slytherin cheered as Barnaby had just launched them into first place.

"To Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years I award Gryffindor 50 points!" Dumbledore declared causing Gryffindor to cheer. "To Ms Hermione Granger for cool use of logic while others were in danger 50 points."

"Way to go guys." Sam smiles.

"To Mr. Samuel Snape for amazing ambition and proving to all of us that who we are is not defined by our house but by who we choose to be 50 points." Dumbledore said as the entire hall cheered for him.

Hearing this Sam was beyond touched.

"Whoo! Go Sam!" Chiara cheered.

"You the man!" Tulip cheered.

As Liz and Barnaby laughed hugging him close Merula and Ismelda look at him and smirk softly clapping for him.

"To Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage 60 points." Dumbledore said.

With this both Slytherin and Gryffindor were tied for first place with 472 points each.

"And finally, it takes a lot of bravery to stand up to your enemies but even more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom!" Dumbledore said as all the banners in the hall changed to Gryffindor colors.

As Gryffindor burst into cheers Sam looked to the table and saw Snape smiling at him. He didn't win the house cup but Sam got a much better prize.

* * *

At King's Cross Station, everyone was getting off the train.

"Well guys, I'll see you next summer." Barnaby said.

"Try not to be too bored without us." Ron said.

"You gonna be okay without me bailing you out of trouble?" Sam asks.

"I'll get by." Harry smiles.

As Sam and Penny walked out the two of them came to a stop outside of the platform.

"Quite a year huh Sam?" Penny asks.

"Tell me about it." Sam sighs.

"Be sure to write to me." Penny said.

"I will, thanks for all the help Penny." Sam smiles.

"Anytime Sam." Penny was about to walk away when she stopped in her tracks. "Hey Sam I wanted to do this before you and Harry went after the stone but was a little nervous."

"For what?" Sam looks over to see Penny run back and peck him on the cheeks causing him to blush.

"See you next school year." Penny smiles.

As Penny walks away Sam reached up and touched his cheek.

"Whoa Sam you got some explaining to do." Sam turns to see Eric, Cole and Martha waiting for him.

"There's my little wizard." Martha said hugging him.

"Dang Sam one year in Wizard school and you've already got a crush." Eric chuckles.

"Wait what?" Sam said as all of them laugh.

"It's good to have you back buddy. Was your new school interesting?" Cole asks.

"Oh you have no idea." Sam said.

"Sam you have got to show us all the things you learned." Eric said.

"With your magic imagine how much we could do for the orphanage." Cole said.

"If you can make desks float like that guy did with Martha we can actually make some money for the place, plus a little for ourselves." Eric said.

"Sorry guys, but until I'm 17 I legally can't use this outside of school." Sam said taking out his wand.

"Seriously?" Eric groans.

"How do you guys even know about that?" Sam asks.

"We may have spied on you when that Snape guy showed up on your birthday." Cole admits.

"Boys." Martha narrows her eyes.

"We couldn't help it Martha, Sam's a wizard and we don't want to be left out." Eric said.

"Come on guys, there's no way I would ever leave you out." Sam said.

"Even so we want to be a part of the Wizard world too." Cole said.

"We just don't know how." Eric said when Sam noticed something green on the ground pulling on his wand.

"Wait a minute." Sam bent down to see it was a small little green creature. "What are you doing here?"

The little creature points to the vending machine and Sam looks to see something trapped in the bottom part of it.

"Oh boy." Sam walks over and tries to pull but the thing was budged. "Hey guys give me a hand here."

Eric and Cole come over and together the three of them pull to reveal a Niffler was stuck in there.

"What the? Where did you come from?" Sam asks.

"Pickett! Pickett where are you?" A voice calls out as both creatures ran from Sam to an elderly man with messy hair. "Oh thank goodness. What happened?"

"We uh found your pet trapped in the vending machine." Eric said.

"No doubt he was trying to steal the coins inside." The man said glaring at the Niffler. "Thank you so much. I am in your debt."

"It was no trouble at all sir." Martha said when he noticed Sam's wand. "Ah a young wizard, did you just come back from Hogwarts."

"How do you know about Hogwarts?" Sam asks.

"Because I went there myself when I was younger. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Newt Scamander." He declared causing Sam's eyes to widen.

His first year of Hogwarts may be over, but his magical adventures were far from done.


	14. Summer of Magic

**Chapter 14: Summer of Magic**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I am officially starting Book 2, now this one is gonna have a lot more original events than Philosopher's Stone but trust me I think you'll like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It had been 7 weeks since Sam's first year at Hogwarts and right now he was enjoying his summer back at the orphanage.

"Alright boys keep up. We have a lot of work to do." Newt said handing Sam, Eric and Cole a bucket of meat.

Opening the door, Newt walks out and the three of them looked in awe as they saw multiple habitats filled with so many different magical creatures.

"Now Sam, Hogwarts doesn't offer Care of Magical of Creatures until your 3rd year, but in my experience it's never too early to learn about creatures." Newt smiles.

"This is incredible." Eric said.

"You know boys you two are the second muggles I've ever brought here. The first was a muggle I met in America. His name was Jacob Kowalski." Newt said.

"What was he like?" Cole asks.

"He and I made very good friends. I even gave him the startup money he needed to open up his own bakery. You see boys with magical creatures you don't need magic. All you need is time, patience, and above all else a comforting and caring attitude." Newt said as he held his hand up and a brightly colored bird flew into his hand.

"Whoa, what is that?" Sam asks.

"This, is a Fwooper their feathers are commonly used as quills. When I first found this young lady, she was completely bald. All the feathers pulled from her body." Newt said as he held her out and slowly Eric held out his arm and she flew onto it and nuzzles him causing him to laugh.

"I think she likes you." Sam smiles when Newt made some sort of call.

"What's that?" Cole asks.

"Graphorns." Newt smiles as 8 large humpbacked creatures with tentacle-like appendages on its mouth ran over. "Excellent the family is growing."

"Growing?" Cole asks.

"You see Cole, Graphorns are very endangered species. Their hides are much stronger than dragons which allows them to repel most spells. I've been taking care of them for years so they can increase their numbers." Newt explains taking a bucket from Sam and feeding them.

"Newt this is amazing." Sam said.

"Thank you." Newt smiles.

"But I gotta admit, I was a little surprised that you offered to teach us. I mean Cole and I aren't exactly wizards." Eric said.

"No you're not, but when I saw you three help my pets at King's Cross I knew you could be trusted. Sam has Hogwarts, but I think you two would really benefit from learning about Magical Creatures, assuming I can trust you all." Newt said.

"Absolutely." The three boys nod.

"Perfect." Newt said as they went around feeding the creatures.

As Cole walked through a bamboo forest, he noticed a nest he saw 6 blue serpent creatures with wings. "Whoa what are these?"

"Those are Occamys. Be careful they are very protective, especially around their eggs." Newt said as Cole noticed their eggs were shiny.

"Are those eggs silver?" Cole asks.

"Yes they are, hunters always try to rob nests for these eggshells. They're extremely valuable." Newt said reaching down and picking one up. "Here hold out your hands."

Slowly Cole reached up and Newt put the Occamy in his hands.

"So you rescue all these creatures?" Sam asks.

"Yes that's right. Rescue, nurture and protect them. When I wrote my book Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them, I wrote in hopes it would educate fellow wizards. I never imagined Muggles would get their hands on it though." Newt said looking to Sam who rubbed the back of his head.

"My fault." Sam said nervously. "I felt bad I was going off to Hogwarts while Eric and Cole had to stay here so I saw your book and bought it for them."

"I admire your loyalty to your friends Sam. You don't see that much these days." Newt said when Sam noticed a small green cocoon hanging from a tree.

"What's that?" Sam asks.

"That is called a Swooping Evil. It's venom while strong if diluted can help erase bad memories." Newt said throwing the cocoon and it opens to reveal an extremely large butterfly but with a wolf-like skull for a head. "I carried that little guy in my pocket for years. Very handy to have on your side, but be warned it feeds on brains."

"You mean like a zombie?" Eric gulps.

"What's a zombie?" Newt asks confused.

"Uh nevermind. Hey Newt, when you were in Hogwarts what was your house?" Sam asks.

"I was a Hufflepuff. What's your house?" Newt asks.

"I'm a Slytherin." Sam said surprising him.

"Hmm you certainly don't act like one, but to tell you the truth Slytherin was the house of my first crush." Newt smiles when they heard a knocking noise.

"Come on boys, it's lunchtime." Martha's voice echoed.

"Ooh looks like it's our feeding time as well." Cole said feeding a fire crab.

"Best not keep her waiting." Newt said.

* * *

Zooming out we see, Martha by a briefcase when it opens and Sam climbs out startling her.

"I still can't figure out how all you boys and all those animals are in that bag." Martha said as Eric and Cole climbed out behind him.

"Because it's magic Martha." Sam smiles.

As Newt was the last one to climb out, he closes the briefcase and adjusts the setting.

"Alright, everyone's taken care of. Good work boys." Newt said.

"Mr. Scamander we really appreciate you visiting us every week." Martha said.

"I've told you before Martha, Newt is just fine and I enjoy these visits. Always happy to pass my knowledge of creatures to those who will appreciate it." Newt said looking at Eric and Cole.

"Same time next week?" Eric asks.

"Absolutely." Newt said grabbing the case and they walked out to the mess hall where everyone was sitting down for lunch.

"Now are you sure you can't stay lunch?" Martha asks.

"Sorry Martha, but I have a date with a couple Blast-Ended Skrewts. Got to make sure they end up in a safe place. However, I will take one of these for the road." Newt said picking up a sandwich. "Say goodbye Pickett." Climbing out of Newt's pocket the little bowtruckle waved to them before leaving.

Sitting down for lunch, Sam was eating when Noctis flew in and landed next to him.

"Hey Noctis." Sam smiles as he offers him a bowl of water to give him a drink.

"Sam we've talked about this, Noctis cannot sit at the table." Martha said.

"He's just delivering me mail." Sam said getting the letter tied to his leg when a white Barred Owl flew in and land next to him.

"And apparently someone else is." Eric said pointing to the letter it dropped.

"Hmm well this one is from your school." Cole said picking up the one from Noctis.

"Probably the new books I need." Sam said.

"Cool, I hope they're like Fantastic Beasts." Eric said when Sam opens it.

"Wow, almost all of them are written by the same guy, Gilderoy Lockhart." Sam read.

"Hmm wonder why?" Eric asks as Sam took the other letter.

"Oh well this one is from my friend Penny. Everyone's going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get books and she wants to meet me." Sam said.

"Penny? Was that the girl who gave you that kiss before we met Newt?" Cole smirks causing Sam to blush at the memory.

"Does she want to see you again?" Eric asks as he and Cole puckered their lips and made kissing noises.

"Boys stop. Don't do that." Martha said walking over.

"Thank you Martha." Sam said.

"Do it when he's not looking, it's funnier." Martha smriks.

"Martha." Sam said causing the three of them to laugh.

"Sorry I couldn't resist. But seriously what does it say?" Martha asks.

"Her little sister starts Hogwarts this year and she wants to know if I can help her out. She wants to stop by here before we go to Diagon Alley to get our books." Sam read.

"Smart. I remember how nervous you were when you first started." Martha said.

"I wasn't that nervous." Sam said.

"Yes you were." Eric and Cole said.

"Here you go." Sam said giving Penny's owl the response before it flew out.

"By the way don't forget we gotta go to the library today for your show." Eric said.

"Like I would forget that." Sam smiles.

"So any new tricks?" Cole asks.

"Oh yeah check this out." Sam said taking a spoon. "Now you see this is a normal spoon. One we eat with every day, right?"

"Yep." Eric nods.

"Well watch this." Sam said as he bent the spoon with ease. "And now it's bent. I know what you're thinking that doesn't look very impressive. Let me just go back in time and fix this." Sam flips the spoon backwards towards him and when it comes out the spoon was back to normal. "Tada!"

"Oh man they are gonna love that." Eric smiles.

"How did you do that?" Cole asks.

"A magician never reveal their secrets." Sam smiles.

* * *

Because of the law, Sam can't do any wizardry outside of Hogwarts until he's 17, but the Wizarding World didn't realize is that muggles have their own ideas for magic that they find very entertaining.

At the local library, Sam was up front as a bunch of little kids and their parents watched as Sam took out a deck of cards.

"Now for my next trick I need a volunteer. How about you?" Sam asks pointing to a dad.

"Me? Alright." He said walking up.

"Now sir, pick a card, but don't show it to me." Sam said holding up the deck.

Reaching out the man picked one. "Now remember it and put it back in the deck."

Looking at it he slipped it back and Sam shuffled.

"Thank you and can you tell me your birthday?" Sam asks.

"It's October 6th." He said.

"Okay October is the 10th month. One plus Zero equals One plus Six equals Seven." Sam stops shuffling and flips over the 7th card. "Is this your card?" Sam asks holding up the 9 of Diamonds.

"It is." He smiles causing everyone to clap.

Near the front desk, Eric and Cole smiled as the Front Desk Lady handed them a check.

Walking out, the three friends smile.

"It ain't much but it's definitely a start." Eric said.

"At the very least it can help for a rainy day." Sam smiles.

"Man Martha is gonna love this." Cole smiles.

You see, Sam had used the summer to learn Muggle Magic Tricks so he, Eric and Cole could raise extra money for their home. Granted since he was just starting off, he could only do small events like at the library, but honestly, they didn't care.

They were helping their home and they were happy doing it.

* * *

It was late at night as everyone in the orphanage was sound asleep. In Sam's room he was sitting on his bed looking at the picture of his parents.

Slowly Sam reaches under his bed and pulls out his Pensieve.

"I wonder what other memories are in this?" Sam said as he looked into and it glowed bright pulling him in.

When Sam opened his eyes, he saw he was at the Quidditch field.

"Whoa, cool." Sam said when he noticed Leonard was in the stands.

"Come on James!" Leonard cheers.

Looking up Sam saw the Gryffindor Seeker flying in after the Snitch when from above the Slytherin Seeker flew in who had long black hair and goggles.

"Not this time!" The Slytherin Seeker said ramming into James.

"Oh you wanna go?" James asks as the two Seekers raced across the field towards the snitch when it dived.

As James dived after it the Slytherin Seeker flew right above the snitch and instead of diving for it the seeker dropped down and hung upside from their broom and grabbed the snitch seconds before James could.

"And Slytherin has caught the Snitch! The game is over!"

Landing on the ground James turns to the Slytherin who lifts up her goggles revealing the seeker to be Lucy Smith.

"Mom?" Sam said surprised.

"Bam! In your face Potter! I win!" Lucy laughs rubbing the snitch in his face as Leonard walked up to them.

"I'll get you next time Smith." James said.

"Bring it on, I'll kick your butt up and down this field any day of the week." Lucy smirks.

"Leonard, can't you tell your girlfriend to take it easy?" James asks.

"Or maybe you can just be a better seeker." Leonard said.

"Leonard I'm your friend." James groans.

"And I'm his girlfriend which will always put me ahead of you." Lucy smirks pecking Leonard on the cheek causing him to blush.

"Sorry James, you can't win this one." Leonard shrugs causing James to groan.

Coming out Sam sits down on his bed.

"Whoa, my mom was a seeker and that guy James…he must've been Harry's dad. Wow, so both our parents were friends." Sam said putting the peniseve down and Sam laid down in his bed.

Pausing he pictured himself facing Harry in a Quidditch match and smiles. Since the last Slytherin Seeker graduated last year there was an opening on the team for that position.

"Tomorrow I'm getting myself a broomstick." Sam smiles wanting to fly just like his mom did.


	15. Meeting Families

**Chapter 15: Meeting Families**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I made one huge change in this story if you see the story of Beatrice she didn't come in for a long time in Hogwarts Mystery but I decided to bring her in early to make this interesting. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Down the street, Penny was walking towards the Seven Stars orphanage with a girl one year younger than her with short blonde hair, this was Beatrice Haywood her little sister.

"Why are we stopping here? I thought you were taking me to Diagon Alley?" Bea asks.

"We will Bea I just wanted to pick up a friend." Penny said walking up to the front door and knocking on it.

"Hang on! I'll be right there." Martha said from the other side before opening the door. "Hi there."

"You must be Martha. Sam's told me a lot about you." Penny said.

"All good things I hope." Martha smiles.

"Mostly. I'm Penny I don't know if Sam's told you about me." Penny said as they shook hands.

"Of course. Sam writes about all his friends." Martha said.

"Come on in, our little wizard is showing off a little magic for everyone." Martha said leading them in.

"But he can't. The law says Sam has to be 17 to do magic." Penny said confused.

"Oh I think this kind of magic is fine." Martha said as she opened the door to see Sam in front of the younger kids.

"Alright kids grab a seat." Sam said.

"What is going on?" Penny asks.

"A magic show." Eric said as he and Cole walked over. "Hi Eric Brody and this is Cole Morrison."

"Penny Haywood and this is my sister Beatrice." Penny smiles.

"Hey so what's all this?" Beatrice asks.

"Just sit back and watch." Cole smiles as Sam pulls out 4 metal rings.

"Alright kids now see these are just 4 normal rings." Sam said banging them against a table. "Now don't blink because you never know what might happen next." Sam said banging two together joining the rings into one.

"What is this?" Bea asks.

"Magic." Eric smirks as Sam joins all 4 rings together.

"Now I know what you're thinking that was cool but can I take them apart again? Well let's see. Alakazam!" Sam said separating the rings.

"Yaaay." All the kids cheered applauding him.

Looking around Sam notices Penny and walks over.

"Hey Penny what did you think of the show?" Sam asks.

"What is all this?" Penny asks.

"Hey you try being a wizard in a muggle orphanage but can't do magic. You know the lengths I've gone?" Sam asks holding out his hand and when he closes and opens it the ace of spades appeared. "I spent all summer learning these tricks." Sam said making the card disappear and when he reached behind Cole's ear, he pulls the card out.

"How did you do that?" Penny asks.

"A magician never reveals his secrets." Sam smirks.

"Okay this guy is pretty fun." Bea giggles.

"So Penny is this your sister?" Sam asks.

"Yep she starts Hogwarts this year and I thought she would like to meet you." Penny said.

"So you're the famous Sam. Penny's always talking about you." Bea said causing Penny to blush.

"Bea!" Penny said.

"What exactly has she said?" Sam asks.

"Well she says—" Before she could say anything Penny covers her mouth.

"Oh wow look at the time we need to get Diagon Alley and meet the others!" Penny said quickly.

"Aw but we were gonna share what we've been up to. Sam's been doing some crazy things too." Cole said.

"Ooh like what?" Bea asks interested.

"You know what Penny's right. Let's go!" Sam said as the three of them left.

"Oh this is gonna be fun." Cole chuckles.

"Hope he brings us back something like last time." Eric said.

* * *

Soon they were at Diagon Alley, exiting Gringotts, Sam, Penny and Bea were groaning and holding their stomachs.

"That was thrilling, horrifying and nauseous all at once." Penny said.

"It's gonna take a while for me to get used to that." Sam said.

"Not to mention the amount of money you have in your vault. Sam you're rich." Bea said.

"You sure grabbed a lot." Penny said.

"Well I plan to buy a broomstick and those things are pricey. Gonna tryout for Seeker." Sam said.

"Whoa Seeker?" Penny smiles.

"Yep I'm gonna give Harry a run for his money." Sam smirks.

"Speaking of Harry, were you able to hear anything from him? I sent him a few letters but he never wrote back." Penny asks.

"I sent him some letters but he warned me his relatives weren't into magic so maybe he just couldn't reply back." Sam said.

"Poor guy." Penny said.

"Hey Penny can we go get my wand?" Bea asks.

"Sure, Sam you get your broom and we'll meet you at Flourish and Blotts." Penny said.

"Sounds good." Sam nods.

* * *

At Quality Quidditch Supplies, Sam made his way to the front when suddenly he felt an arm wrap around him startling him.

"Whoa!" Sam yelps turning to see Barnaby behind.

"Sup Sam." He smiles.

"Barnaby, hey buddy." Sam smiles as he lets go. "Been a while."

"Too long. So what are you doing here?" Barnaby asks.

"Buying a broom. I'm gonna tryout for the team this year." Sam said.

"Any idea which one to get? There are a lot of different types broomsticks." Barnaby said.

"Well Harry's Nimbus 2000 was pretty good for him last year. Maybe I'll get something like that." Sam said as they walked in.

Up on the stand, Sam saw a fancy black broomstick labeled Nimbus 2001.

"Or maybe something like that." Barnaby said.

Grinning Sam walked over to it, but when he reached out and grabbed it so did another hand.

Looking over Sam locked eyes with Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy." Sam said.

"What are you doing Samuel? This is a high-class broomstick." Malfoy said.

"Yeah that's why I grabbed it." Sam said.

"Planning on trying out for the Quidditch Team?" Malfoy asks.

"Seeker." Sam nods.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but that position was made for me." Malfoy said yanking the broom out of Sam's grip.

"So you mean to say you actually know how do something?" Barnaby asks walking over.

"Oh great, another Slytherin Softie." Malfoy scoffs. "Where's the Hufflepuff of your little group?"

"Watch it Malfoy or I might take the role of Beater." Sam said reaching for a bat when a hand stops him.

"Now, now. There's no need for things to get ugly." A voice said forcing Sam to let go.

Turning around Sam saw a man with long blonde hair, black robes and a snake cane in his hand. This was Lucius Malfoy.

"Take a good look Samuel, this is my father." Malfoy smirks.

"Lucius Malfoy. So you're Samuel Snape? Draco's told me quite a bit about you." Lucius said.

"And he's threatened me quite a bit with you." Sam said causing Lucius to chuckle.

"Yes, well not to brag but I am very high up. Hogwarts Board of Governors as well as quite a help in the Ministry of Magic." Lucius said.

"Bet that gets you a good paycheck." Sam said.

"It does." Lucius said walking around Sam examining him. "Hmm you have the same last name as Severus but you don't bear much resemblance."

"You'd be surprised how many people say that to me." Sam said.

"Yes clearly, you're a very interesting child Mr. Snape but I must say when Draco told me about you there was one thing I found very confusing." Lucius said.

"What's that?" Sam asks.

"Why on earth would you want to change the Slytherin House when it's already perfect the way it is?" Lucius asks.

"Perfect? Are you kidding me? People fear us. My first week as a Slytherin people ran from me as I walked down the hall." Sam said.

"Exactly. They fear our power and know we are their betters. All Slytherins are destined for greatness. Although I do admit some mistakes slip through the cracks." Lucius said looking up at Barnaby. "Barnaby Lee, how's your Uncle? Still running around like a fool chasing after dogs?"

"Hey my Uncle Cecil is a proud member of the Werewolf Capture Unit." Barnaby said.

"Yes and he's done so well. I believe his number is barely in the double digits. How did such a well-respected family turn to such a waste? If your parents could see you now they would be ashamed." Lucius said.

"Hey that's enough!" Sam said getting in front of him. "You can insult me and my motives but I will not let you insult my friends. Barnaby is one of my best friends and I will not let you talk to him like that."

Lucius looks into Sam's eyes and glares. "Very well. Come Draco, let's buy your broom and get out. I have the other ready." Lucius said.

"Try not to cry when they pick me as the new Seeker." Malfoy said walking past him causing both Sam and Barnaby to growl.

"Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Barnaby said.

"I want to punch those two so badly." Sam growls.

"Don't let them get to you. You're doing things right." Barnaby said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asks.

"Ever since the end of the school year, you've become bit of a celebrity. Quite a few Slytherins and other houses think you're awesome." Baranby smiles.

"Wow, cool." Sam smiles. "Hey uh listen I don't think you're a disgrace. Your parents would be proud of you."

"Hmm I don't know, maybe. Come on let's find you a broom." Barnaby said.

In the end someone bought all the Nimbus 2001 models so Sam settled on a regular Nimbus 2000.

Walking out, Sam and Barnaby met up with Penny and Beatrice.

"Hey Sam!" Looking over they saw Hermione and Harry waving at them.

"Guys good to see you." Penny smiles.

"It's been too long." Sam said as they walked over.

"Where's Ron?" Barnaby asks.

"He and his family are at Flourish and Blotts. Got separated from them." Harry said.

"Harry I've been meaning to ask why didn't you respond to any of my letters?" Sam asks.

"It's a long story I'll tell you later. I promise." Harry said when he noticed the Nimbus in Sam's hand.

"Oh yeah. I got me a Nimbus now." Sam smirks holding it up.

"Whoa Harry vs Sam. I would pay to see that match." Barnaby said.

"Don't worry Sam I'll cheer for you at every game." Penny smiles.

"Aww." Sam smiles touched.

"Come on. We got to get to the store. He's there." Hermione said excited.

"Who?" Harry asks.

"Gilderoy Lockhart." Hermione smiles.

"No way!" Penny and Bea gasp.

"Way!" Hermione said as all three girls squeal.

"Guys what's happening?" Barnaby asks.

"I'm not sure." Sam said.

"Isn't he the author of all our books this year?" Harry asks.

"Come on!" The three girls said grabbing them and pulling them down Diagon Alley.

* * *

At the book store, everyone was surprised to see a huge crowd around it when Sam spotted a sign saying Gilderoy Lockhart was signing copies of his books.

'A wizard writer? I wonder if he's like Newt?' Sam thought as they walked in to see Ron with his sister Ginny and his mother.

"Oh Harry there you are. I was so worried about you." Mrs. Weasly said.

"Hey Sam." Ron smiles noticing him.

"Hey the whole team is together again." Sam smiles high fiving him.

"Hey you starting Hogwarts too?" Bea asks.

"Yeah I'm Ginny." She smiles.

"Beatrice, call me Bea." She said when they heard a noise.

"Ladies and Gentleman Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart." Someone said as a man with strawberry blonde hair and a super fancy suit walked out and almost instantly all the women in the store along with Penny and Hermione swooned over him.

"There he is." Penny sighs.

"My Uncle Cecil loves his work." Barnaby whispers.

"Big whoop I've done cool things too." Sam mumbles when a short man walks by bumping into him.

"Out of the way boy, this is for the Daily Prophet." A man said walking in to take a picture.

As Lockhart looks to the picture and smiles he noticed Harry's scar. "It can't be Harry Potter."

Almost instantly the crowd started to mutter when Lockhart came over and pulled Harry up to the front with him.

"Nice big smile Harry. Together you and I are worth the front page." He said as a picture was taken.

'This is guy is WAY different from Newt.' Sam thought.

"Ladies and gentlemen what an extraordinary moment this is. When young Harry stepped into Flourish and Blotts he only wanted to purchase my autobiography Magical Me he had no idea he would in fact be leaving with a copy and the complete set of all my amazing books free of charge." Lockhart said as Harry was being presented with a stack of books causing everyone to applaud him.

"Such a generous man." Hermione said causing Sam and Ron to look at each other in disbelief.

"But what no one knew stepping in today is that they would in fact be getting the real magical me. For you see, this year I will be embarking on a new adventure. This September, I will be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy!" Lockhart declares causing everyone to go crazy.

"This is guy is gonna be our teacher?" Sam asks as Harry walks back.

"How lucky are we?" Penny smiles.

"Here you take these." Harry said handing the books to Mrs. Weasley. "I'll buy my own."

Up above, Malfoy was looking at a book before ripping out a page when he noticed them walking away.

"Bet you loved that didn't, Potter?" Malfoy asks walking down to them.

"Famous Harry Potter. Can't even go into a book store without making the front page." Malfoy mocks.

"Leave him alone, he didn't ask for this." Ginny glares.

"What's this Potter? Got yourself a girlfriend?" Malfoy smirks when Lucius Malfoy walks in.

"Play nice, Draco we don't want another incident like at the Quidditch Store." Lucius said looking at Harry. "Hello Mr. Potter."

"Everyone meet Lucius Malfoy, Draco's dad." Sam glares.

"Thank you for the introduction Mr. Snape. Forgive me." Lucius said looking at Harry's scar. "This scar is legend as is the wizard who gave it to you."

"Voldemort killed my parents. He was nothing more than a murderer." Harry said.

"My you are very brave or very foolish to say his name. You see Mr. Snape unlike what you believe many believe the Dark Lord was a man who truly represented what Slytherin House is. Compared to him, what can you do?" Lucius asks causing Sam to growl.

"Sam don't." Penny sand Ron said holding him back.

"And who is this? Hmm let me see. Red hair, vacant expressions and shotty second-hand books, you must be Weasleys." Lucius said taking Ginny's book out of her cauldron to examine it.

Walking up behind was a man with red hair and a worn-out suit. This was Arthur Weasley, Ron's dad.

"Children lets head outside, it's mad in here." Arthur said when he noticed Lucius.

"Well, well Weasley Senior." Lucius said.

"Hello Lucius." Arthur said.

"Busy time at the Ministry? All those extra raids. I do hope they're paying you overtime, but judging by this book. I don't think so. What's the point of being a disgrace to wizards if they don't even pay you well for it?" Lucius mocks.

"You and I have very different ideas on what disgraces the name wizard." Arthur said.

"Clearly." Lucius said putting the book back in Ginny's cauldron no one realizing he put a second book in with it.

"What is your problem?" Sam asks getting his attention.

"Pardon me?" Lucius asks.

"Where do you get off feeling you can insult people wherever you go? First Barnaby's family now this family? What is wrong with you? Do you feel you're so high up that you get to look down at everyone?" Sam asks.

"Yes, I do because I am." Lucius said.

"You are exactly what people think Slytherin House is all about and when I change it you and everyone who thinks like you are in for a shock." Sam vows causing Lucius to smile.

"Good for you, unobtainable dreams are always the best. Ignore this one Draco, this boy is nothing but a sad dreamer." Lucius mocks before walking out.

"See you at school. Be ready Samuel come tryouts you will be humiliated." Malfoy smirks.

"Bring it on." Sam glares as Malfoy walks out.

* * *

That afternoon, the sun was setting at the Seven Stars Orphanage and Sam and Harry were sitting on a swing set in the back telling each other what happened to them over the summer.

"So then Newt decides to repay us for saving his Niffler by teaching us about Magical Creatures." Sam explains.

"Amazing and he comes here?" Harry asks.

"Once a week." Sam said.

"Man I wish I lived here. Your summer sounds WAY better than mine." Harry said.

"So how come you never wrote back to me?" Sam asks.

"Well there was this House Elf named Dobby and he had been intercepting all my letters so I never could write back." Harry said.

"Why would it do that?" Sam asks.

"So I couldn't go back to Hogwarts. When I refused to listen, it tried to get me expelled by using magic. When my Uncle found this out, he put bars on my window. Eventually, Ron and his brothers saved me and took me to their home." Harry said.

"Bars on your window? What the hell is wrong with them? That's not something you do to family." Sam said shocked.

"Welcome to my life. They used to make me live in the Cupboard under the stairs." Harry said.

"You know if you want, I'm sure we have an extra bed here would you rather stay with us?" Sam offers gesturing to the orphanage.

"I might hold you to that if things get worse." Harry chuckles.

"It's good to hear from you, buddy." Sam smiles.

"You too. Hey Sam there's something I've been meaning to ask you. During our fight with Quirrell, you had those daggers. What are they?" Harry asks.

"Can you keep a secret?" Sam asks as Harry nods. "Last year, near the beginning I accidentally bumped into a bust of Salazar Slytherin but when I did it opened a secret hatch revealing the Viper Fangs and one more thing. The Journal of Salazar Slytherin."

"One of the 4 Founders?" Harry gasps.

"I know, and inside I'm reading so many amazing things." Sam said.

"Sam how come you never told anyone?" Harry asks.

"Same reason you haven't told everyone about your Invisibility Cloak. Harry I can't, not yet. I found these items and for some reason I feel like I need them right now." Sam said.

"You know when I put on the Sorting Hat it told me I could do great things in Slytherin." Harry said.

"Really? You in Slytherin?" Sam asks.

"I know. We could have been roommates." Harry chuckles.

"Yeah but you would also be stuck with Malfoy all the time." Sam smirks.

"Yeah I made the right choice with Gryffindor." Harry laughs.

"Harry! Time to go." Arthur said.

"Bye Sam." Harry said.

"Hey wait. Harry, Mr. Weasley want to see something cool?" Sam offers as Arthur walks over.

"Sure, after today I could use something cool." He smiles as Sam reached into his pocket and took out a deck of cards.

"Pick a card." Sam said.

"Sam what's going on?" Harry asks as Arthur picked a card.

"Alright look at it, you can even show it to Harry but don't let me see it." Sam said as Arthur showed Harry the Ace of Spades. "Now put it back in the deck."

As Sam turned his head Arthur slips the card back in.

"Alright, Abracadabra Alakazam!" Sam said tossing the deck into the air causing Arthur and Harry to look up before Sam held up the Ace of Spades. "Is this your card?"

Instantly Arthur smiled and laughed. "Wow! How cool was that?!"

"Wow." Sam said not expecting that kind of reaction.

"Mr. Weasley it's just a card trick." Harry said.

"Yeah but he tossed them up all up and he had the one I picked right in his hand." Arthur said.

"How are you impressed? You're a wizard who can do real magic." Harry asks.

"Real Magic or not he got my card. How do you do that?" Arthur asks.

"Sorry Mr. Weasley, a magician never reveals his secrets." Sam smirks.

"You sure you don't want to come to the Burrow with me? It's amazing." Harry offers.

"I appreciate it Harry, but I wanna stay here until the end of summer." Sam said.

"Don't do anything crazy without me." Harry said.

"That's my line." Sam smiles as Harry and Arthur walk out.

Gathering all the cards, Sam walks inside to his room, Sam opened a cabinet and pulled out the Viper Fangs and the journal. Another year, another chance to make his goal a reality.


	16. Back to Hogwarts

**Chapter 16: Back to Hogwarts**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I have a lot of fun things planned for this year at Hogwarts as well as including some new characters. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Inside Newt's briefcase, Sam, Eric and Cole were tending to a Fire Crab that had a few cracked crystals and lots of branches and weeds stuck on it.

"Oh man, what happened to this poor guy?" Sam asks.

"Poachers. Found the poor thing by a volcano in Fiji looking like that. They clearly wanted her for the crystals on her back.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Eric asks.

"They're much angrier than the males." Newt said.

"Noted." Sam said.

"Alright boys careful and whatever you do, do not stand directly behind its backside." Newt warns as the Fire Crab shoots flames out of its rear end as they walked towards it.

"Whoa!" Eric said startled.

"It farts fire?" Cole asks surprised.

"Only in the Wizarding World." Sam said as they slowly walked towards it.

"Hey it's okay, we're not gonna hurt you." Eric said as Newt bent down and help pull some branches off her. "See. Just wanna help."

Lowering her guard, the Fire Crab lets them pull the weeds and branches off her.

"So Sam, you go back to Hogwarts tomorrow?" Newt asks.

"Yep, second year. Guess you'll be down one student until next summer." Sam said causing Newt to chuckle.

"I think the three of us can manage. Right boys?" Newt asks.

"Oh yeah." Eric nods.

"Absolutely." Cole smiles.

"Hey Newt, you ever read the books by Gilderoy Lockhart? He's my new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year." Sam asks causing Newt to groan.

"I have and honestly I find so many things hard to believe. He once came to me asking for Occamy Eggs so he could make the egg yolks into shampoo." Newt said surprising them.

"Say what?" The three boys said.

"Luckily it was never put on the shelves due it being too dangerous and too expensive for the market. He also says he invented a spell that can turn a werewolf back into a human but you have to do it exactly some way or it won't work." Newt said.

"But then how can you be sure it works at all?" Sam asks.

"You can't. So many things in his story are unbelievable. Just watch yourself around him, Sam. He's a total fame seeker." Newt warns.

"Noted." Sam said.

* * *

The next day, Sam had packed his clothes, books, broomstick and his secret Slytherin items before he left with Martha, Eric and Cole.

"It's still not easy watching you leave home." Martha said.

"Don't worry Martha, Noctis will fly back whenever he can with my letters." Sam said as Noctis hoots in agreement.

"Don't have too much fun without us buddy." Eric said.

"Same to you guys." Sam said giving them all a hug before running through to Platform 9 ¾.

Walking out Sam, saw heard quite a few students muttering as he walked to the train.

"There he is. The Slytherin I told you about." A boy said.

"Sam Snape. Wow." A girl said.

"So cool." Another girl said causing Sam to blush at all this attention.

"Well look who's becoming famous." Sam looks to see Tulip and Liz by the train.

"Hey girls." Sam said as they high five. "What's going on?"

"You are Sam. Ever since you helped Harry people are seeing us Slytherins in a whole new light. People aren't afraid to talk to me anymore." Liz smiles.

"That's amazing. And I have some stories to tell you guys." Sam said.

"I bet but I'm waiting for Fred, George and Lee Jordan. I have some prank ideas I wanna share with them." Tulip said.

"Thanks for helping me out Sam." Liz smiles.

"Happy to help." Sam said as Liz gave him a quick hug before getting on the train.

"Wow, feels kinda good to know people don't think I'm crazy anymore." Sam said walking onto the train.

"Hey Samuel Snape." Looking over he saw a boy with black hair walk over to him.

"Hey uh Blaise right?" Sam asks remembering him from Slytherin.

"Yeah that's me, Blaise Zabini. Listen I wanted to say you're alright in my book. Last year, I was a jerk because I thought as a Slytherin I kinda had to be, but then we heard how you stepped up with Barnaby and helped Harry Potter save the school. I just want to say thanks for leading the way." Blaise said.

"Oh wow, you're welcome." Sam said surprised.

"Good luck, man. Wonder what awesome things you'll do this year." Blaise said walking onto the train.

"Cool, looks like I really am starting to change Slytherin." Sam said as he made his way to the baggage compartment.

Putting his trunk down Noctis hoots at him. "Don't worry Noctis, you'll be at the Owlery soon." Sam said when his trunk opens and his Nimbus 2000 fell out.

"Whoa, a Nimbus 2000." A female voice said picking it up.

Turning around Sam saw a girl with brown hair in a braid and part of it was dyed blue. This was Skye Parkin.

"I want a broom like this when I play Quidditch." Skye said.

"You play?" Sam asks as she handed it back.

"Yep I'm trying out of the position of Chaser on the Slytherin Team." Skye said surprising him.

"Whoa, I'm trying out for Slytherin Seeker." He smiles.

"Fellow Slytherin nice, Skye Parkin." She said.

"Sam Snape." Sam said surprising her.

"Whoa, you're THE Sam Snape everyone's talking about?" Skye asks.

"I'm famous?" Sam asks.

"Are you kidding? You're an inspiration. You got guts to do what you do. I hope we both make the Quidditch Team. I can show you a few of my family moves. My dad runs his own team so I bet you can learn a few things." Skye offers.

"I make the team I'll have to take you up on that." Sam smiles putting the broom back in his trunk.

Saying goodbye to Skye, Sam looks for an open compartment when a girl with long brown hair walking towards him.

"Uhm Samuel Snape?" She asks.

"Hey you're Daphne." Sam recalls seeing her in Slytherin as well.

"Daphne Greengrass, or as some call me Slytherin's Ice Queen." She said.

"Yeah I've heard of you, but you've never talked to me before." Sam said.

"I know, I acted so cold and distant because honestly, I was afraid people wouldn't want to have anything to do with me because of my house, but then I heard about you and I was inspired to meet others. I just wanted to say thank you." Daphne smiles.

"It's uh no trouble at all." Sam said when Daphne leans in and gives him a peck on the cheek.

"See you at Hogwarts." Daphne giggles before walking away leaving Sam speechless.

"Wow, so this is what being is famous is like. How does Harry handle this?" Sam asks.

As the train started up, Sam found a compartment with Penny, Barnaby and Chiara.

"Hey Chiara." Sam said sitting down.

"Hey Sam, how was your summer?" Chiara asks.

"Very interesting." Sam said when Chiara noticed the moon necklace she gave Sam was still around his neck causing her to smile.

"Tell us everything." Barnaby said.

"Well turns out I met quite a few Slytherins who seem to say I inspired them to better themselves. Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, Skye Parkin." Sam counts.

"Wait Skye Parkin? Like Ethan Parkin, the Founder of the Wigtown Wanderers Quidditch team?" Penny gasps.

"Yeah I guess, apparently she's trying out for the Slytherin Team like me." Sam said causing Penny to squeal softly.

"I am huge fan of that team. I hope you guys make it." Penny said.

"If I do are you two gonna have trouble cheering for Slytherin?" Sam asks.

"Nope, because we'll be rooting for you." Penny smiles causing Sam to blush softly.

"Thanks guys." Sam said.

As Sam told them about his lessons from Newt he was showing them the muggle magic tricks he learned over the summer.

"Alright my turns." Barnaby said picking a card.

"Hey Sam, what are you doing?" Neville asks walking by.

"Magic tricks wanna see?" Sam asks.

"Sure." Neville said interested.

"Alright and is this your card?" Sam asks showing Barnaby his card.

"That's it." He smiles.

"Wow, Sam that's pretty impressive." Neville said.

"Of course, you would think that Longbottom. You can barely do real magic." Malfoy said standing by the door.

"Uh oh, look out guys there's a piece of disgusting garbage out in the hall. Oh wait that's just Malfoy." Sam said causing them to snicker.

"I can't believe Muggles consider that garbage magic. And what's even sadder is that you do it." Malfoy said.

"Hey those tricks are impressive." Skye said.

"It's all trickery, none of that is real magic." Malfoy said.

"So how did I do it then?" Sam asks.

"I don't care. I'm a Pure Blood wizard." Malfoy said.

"Come on, not knowing is half the fun." Neville said.

"Not knowing half the fun. What is that, the motto of your family?" Malfoy asks before looking to his cards.

"Here Sam do me, next." Chiara said.

"Alright." Sam holds out the deck and Chiara picks one. "Alright look at it, but don't show me."

Chiara looks at it and puts the card back allowing Sam to shuffle.

"Pfft. You'll never find it." Malfoy said.

"Hmm alright now flip over the 6th card." Sam said as Chiara did and saw the Jack of Hearts.

"No way." Chiara said.

"Is that your card?" Sam asks.

"Yes." Chiara smiles.

"Clearly the cards are marked." Malfoy said.

"I thought you said you didn't care?" Barnaby smirks.

"I don't." Malfoy said.

"Hey I think I know how you did it." Neville said.

"Oh please, if I couldn't there's no way someone like you can." Malfoy said as Neville leans in and whispers something to Sam.

"Correct." Sam said.

"What?!" Malfoy said outraged before storming off.

"How were you able to figure it out?" Penny asks.

"I didn't. I just asked Sam to say I got it to make him mad." Neville smirks.

"Yeah, he fell for it hook line and sinker." Sam said as he and Neville high five.

"You guys." Penny smiles.

"Thanks for that Neville." Sam said.

"Payback for all of last year." Neville said when Hermione and Ginny walk over.

"Hey Sam, Neville have any of you seen Harry?" Hermione asks.

"Isn't he with you guys?" Sam asks.

"He was but when we got to the platform we lost track of him and we can't find Ron either." Ginny said.

"We can't find them anywhere on the train." Hermione said.

"Wait, did you see them get on?" Neville asks.

"They must've missed the train." Penny gasps.

"Oh no, this is bad." Barnaby said.

"I hope they figure out a way to get here." Chiara said when Sam heard a noise from the window.

"Uh guys am I hearing things or did I just a car?" Sam asks.

"A car? All the way out here?" Chiara asks when they looked out the window and gasped seeing a blue car flying through the air alongside the train.

"What the what?" Sam said shocked.

"It is a flying car." Penny gasps.

"Wait, that's my dad's car." Ginny points.

"Huh?" Chiara looks to the window and looking closely she saw Harry holding on for dear life as Ron drove the car. "It's Harry and Ron!"

"What? They can't drive a car. You have to be at least 16 to be behind the wheel." Sam said.

"Of all the idiotic things to do." Hermione said.

"Mom is gonna kill him." Ginny cringed as the car disappeared from view.

"Oh boy." Sam cringed worried for his friends hoping they got to Hogwarts okay and kinda grateful he wasn't in that car.

* * *

That night, Sam and his friends had put on their robes and made their way to the carriages while Hagrid took the first years to the boats before they arrived at the Great Hall.

Happy to be back, Sam looks ahead to the staff table and in his corner sat Prof. Snape with his usual stern look on his face.

"Ah another exciting year, don't you think Severus?" Dumbledore asks.

"Yes quite." Snape said when he looks to see Sam waving at him causing a soft smile to appear on his face.

"I see your boy is still happy to see you." Dumbledore chuckles before Bea, Ginny and quite a few other first years walked in.

As Bea walks in she saw Penny smiling causing her to feel a little better as Prof. McGonagall put the Sorting Hat down.

"Alright, when I call your name please c—" Before McGonagall could finish they all heard a crashing noise out back.

"My it appears the new year has gotten interesting and we haven't even started." Dumbledore said turning to Mr. Filch and Prof. Snape. "Mr. Flich, Prof. Snape will you two please go look into this?"

"Right away Headmaster." Snape said standing up as he walked to the door he passed by Sam and the two locked eyes for a second before he walked out.

As they resumed the sorting, Bea ended up in Hufflepuff with Penny, Ginny ended up in Gryffindor.

"Colin Creevey." McGonagall said as a small boy with a camera in his hands stepped up.

"Gryffindor!" The Hat announced.

Smiling Colin took a picture of the Gryffindor table before walking over.

"Whoa, that's a first." Sam said.

"Total newbie." Merula scoffs.

"Luna Lovegood." McGonagall said as a girl with blonde hair a curious look on her face stepped up.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat declared causing her to smile and walk over.

After the Sorting ceremony, Dumbledore walked up.

"And now before we eat, I have an announcement. After the unfortunate tragedy of the death of our last Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Prof. Quirrel." Dumbledore started.

"Poor? As if, the nutjob almost killed me a few times." Sam said under his breath.

"Fortunately for us, I would like to welcome our new teacher, Prof. Gilderoy Lockhart." Dumbledore announced as mini fireworks shot out of the entrance getting everyone's attention.

"Thank you, Prof. Dumbledore. I'll take it from here." Prof. Lockhart said strutting in causing so many female students to sigh and applaud him.

"Every fangirl witch thinks that guy is so amazing." Merula said.

"He's such a showoff." Ismelda said.

"The only thing amazing about him is that he doesn't trip over his clearly expensive clothing." Sam said causing both girls to look at him.

"Whoa, we actually agree on something." Merula said.

"Well what do you know." Sam said.

"Now I know what so many of you are thinking, yes I am the real deal and yes my hair is as magnificent as it looks." Lockhart said causing Penny and Hermione to sigh while Sam glares at him. "Now while I'm here I don't want you to see as a super famous wizard with a breathtaking smile. Think of me as your friend, your very VERY good-looking friend/ teacher who will help guide you all down the right path and turn you all into amazing witches and wizards." Lockhart said causing everyone to applaud him.

"Wow he's good." Ismelda said.

"Yeah at making himself look good." Merula said.

* * *

After the feast, everyone made their way to the common rooms and as everyone went to bed Sam was in the main room reading Lockhart's book Voyaging with Vampires.

"Ugh what?" Sam scoffs when the door opens to reveal Prof. Snape.

"Of all the reckless, idiotic things." Snape mutters.

"Good to see you too." Sam said putting his book down as Snape walks over. "What happened?"

"Potter and Weasley happened." Snape said holding up a Daily Prophet showing the flying car. "Over 7 Muggles saw them. They risked exposing our entire world not to mention they severely damaged our Whomping Willow."

"Oh boy." Sam cringed. "How much trouble are they in?"

"If they were in my house, I would have expelled them but McGonagall decided on just Detention and calling their homes." Snape said before sitting down. "As if I didn't have enough problems with that idiot Lockhart."

"You hate Lockhart too?" Sam asks.

"I was the first to apply for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position but Dumbledore chose that idiot over me." Snape said.

"Tell me about it, I'm reading his book and he says that by the time he was done with the vampire it only ate lettuce for the rest of its life. Vampires need blood substance to keep their urges under control." Sam said.

"Exactly, that man is nothing but a showboat." Snape said.

"More like a showcruise." Sam said causing Snape to snicker getting his attention.

"Very true, but just because Lockhart is a joke, I expect you to work hard, especially with the Potions curriculum I have planned." Snape said.

"Yes, Professor Snape." Sam nods getting up but before he left Snape put his hand on his shoulder.

"Uh listen…it's good to have you back. You're one of my better students." Snape said causing Sam to smile.

"Good to be back." Sam said before walking to his room.

Even if Snape would never admit it, just having Sam by his side again made him feel like he could make it through the year and they finally figured out a way they could bond, bashing Lockhart.


	17. Mudbloods and Snakes

**Chapter 17: Mudbloods and Snakes**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter and let me tell you I am excited to get this rolling. With quite a few twists and surprises in store. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

The new year had begun at Hogwarts and needless to say life for Sam was a little different.

As he walked down the halls, he saw people from other houses including Slytherin talking about him as he walked by. It's almost like he was becoming a celebrity.

"It's weird isn't it?" Sam looks to see Harry standing outside the great hall. "Having people talk about you like that?"

Smiling Sam walked over they high fived. "Flying a car into the Whomping Willow. Why and how?"

"We couldn't get onto the platform the barrier was up for some reason." Harry said.

"That's a little weird." Sam said.

"Yeah we did a pretty good job until landing. We crashed into the tree and Ron broke his wand." Harry said as they walked in to see Ron tying Spellotape around his wand.

"Yikes, kinda glad you didn't bring me along for this one." Sam cringed as Ron looks over.

"Be honest I'm doomed, aren't I?" Ron asks.

"Oh yeah." Sam and Harry said causing him to groan.

"There's no way Mom is gonna let me get a new one after what I did to the car." Ron whines.

"Well I can show you a few tricks." Sam said.

"You can't do magic without a wand." Hermione said.

"Oh yeah? Hand me the paper and that milk." Sam points.

As Hermione reached over and handed it to them a few students looked over.

"Watch and learn." Sam said rolling the Daily Prophet into a cone before pouring the milk inside it. "Now almost all the milk is gone. Where did it go?" Sam asks.

"In the paper." Neville guesses.

"Is that right?" Sam asks before snapping his fingers and unrolling the paper to reveal it was all gone. "Alakazam."

"Wow that was amazing!" A voice said as Sam saw a flash of light.

Rubbing his eyes Sam opened them to reveal a young boy with wild blonde hair, this was Colin Creevey.

"Hi Sam my name's Colin I'm a Gryffindor." He said.

"Nice to meet you Colin." Sam cringed.

"Hey can I get a picture of you and Harry together? You two are the biggest stars of the school." Colin asks excitedly.

"We are?" Harry asks looking to Sam.

"Of course. I've heard all about you Harry and Sam your fame just stated up over the summer but people are already calling you a big deal just like Harry." Colin said taking a picture of them both together causing Harry and Sam to wince.

"How do you put up with all this?" Sam cringed.

"What makes you think I have?" Harry cringed as they both rubbed their eyes.

"You sure like taking photos." Sam said.

"Yeah my dad wants me to send him as many as I can of Hogwarts he couldn't believe it when I got my letter. Can I get one with you guys too?" Colin asks.

"What's this? Have Samuel and Potter started doing Photo Shoots?" Malfoy scoffs.

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry said.

"Do us all a favor and get lost." Sam said.

"You're just jealous." Colin said.

"Jealous?" Malfoy growls causing everyone to look over. "Of what? A loser with an ugly scar and the other pulled out of a garbage can?"

Hearing this Crabbe and Goyle chuckled.

"At least those two are doing something with their lives." Malfoy turns around to see Blaise and Daphne looking at him.

"Oh great are these new recruits to your stupid cause Samuel?" Malfoy mocks.

"It's not stupid." Sam said.

"Listen guys I wanted to ask a small favor." Sam said looking to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Tryouts for the team are this weekend and since you guys are some of my best friends it would really mean a lot if you came to fields to support me."

"Well I was gonna—" Before Ron could finish Hermione nudged him.

"We'd be happy to Sam." Hermione smiles.

"Wouldn't miss it." Harry smiles.

"Thanks guys." Sam said when the mail started coming in when an owl crashed into Ron's cereal.

"Oh my god is that thing dead?" Sam asks.

"No, that's just Errol. My families' owl." Ron said when Errol dropped a red envelope in front of Ron causing him to freeze. "Oh no."

"Uh oh looks like Weasley's got himself a Howler." Tulip cringed causing quite a few people to laugh.

"What's a Howler?" Sam asks.

"Something you never want to get." Tulip said.

"You better open it Ron. I ignored one from my Gran once. It was horrible." Neville shudders.

Slowly Ron reaches towards the envelope and when it opens the letter took the form of a mouth.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Mrs. Weasley's voice boomed from the Howler causing Sam to jump back startled. "HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER IS FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE WILL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!"

"I am so glad Martha doesn't know about these things." Sam cringed as the Howler turned to Ginny.

"Oh and Ginny congratulations on making Gryffindor, your father and I are so pleased." It said before blowing raspberry at Ron before crumbling up.

"Good thing the Dursleys don't care about me that much. I bet they wished that tree had crushed me." Harry cringed.

"Okay you and I are gonna have to circle back to that at some point but yikes this is nuts." Sam said.

* * *

Soon classes, started up.

First was Herbology. In the greenhouses, Sam pulls a weed and ends up yanking out a Mandrake who was screaming. Luckily, Prof. Sprout told everyone to wear earmuffs.

"Oh shut you stupid plant!" Sam said shoving it into a new pot and dumbing soil on top of it.

"Boy you really don't like plants." Tulip said working next to him.

"Yes well I had a bad encounter with some Devil Snare, twice." Sam said looking right at Malfoy when he said that. "Honestly, if I can make it through the end of this year without having to deal with a plant trying to kill me, I would be so happy."

Hearing this Tulip giggles. "Let's hope this year isn't as bad as your last one."

"Somehow I don't think that's possible here at Hogwarts." Sam mutters.

Next class was Charms, and Sam and Daphne were standing across from some candles.

"Alright class, today we will be learning Incendio, the Fire charm. Now when you aim your wands I want you to just make enough to light the candles." Prof. Flitwick said.

Penny and Sam look to each other before taking a deep breath and held out their wands.

"Incendio!" Sam and Daphne said as small flames shot out and hit the candles.

"Very good, as we progress you will make your flames bigger and stronger too." Flitwick said as they walked back to their seats.

"Wow for a former Ice Queen you're pretty good with fire spells." Sam smirks.

"I do pretty well in Charms." Daphne admits.

"Nothing wrong with that." Sam smiles.

Then it was time for Potions, Sam's favorite class.

In the dungeons, Snape was walking around the class.

"I expect to see eyes on your cauldrons. No lollygagging." Snape said as he walked by Sam who was crushing his ingredients into small bits before loading them into the cauldron while Harry who was next to him was taking notes slowly stirring.

Behind him, Ron and Neville and were impressed.

"Wow Sam's really in the zone." Ron whispers.

"Yeah he makes this class look easy." Neville said when suddenly they were both whacked on the back of the head with a newspaper.

"You should be less focused on other students and more on your own work." Snape glares.

As he walks past them, Harry looks to Sam.

"Did you read the entire Potions Book?" Harry smirks.

"It was easier than all of Lockhart's books." Sam said stirring his cauldron.

"Come on Sam, let's give him a chance. He might surprise us." Harry said when Snape whacks him with the paper.

"You have time to chat you have time to finish your potion, Potter." Snape glares.

Harry looks over to Sam who chuckles. "Alright fine."

Soon came Defense Against the Dark Arts, and while all the boys seemed ready all the girls were on the edge of their seats.

"So how have you guys been doing in classes so far?" Sam asks sitting across from Harry and Ron.

"I'm doing decent, Ron on the other hand." Harry cringed.

"Spellotape?" Sam asks.

"It's horrible." Ron cringed when suddenly the door opens from the top of the stairs revealing Prof. Lockhart.

"Let me introduce to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, myself. Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin 3rd class, honorary member of the Dark Force Defense League and 5-time winner of Witch Weekly's most charming smile award. But I don't focus on that one. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at it." He said smiling at them.

"Now I see you all have my books I thought we'd all start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about, just to see how well you've read them." Lockhart said grabbing some papers and passing them out.

At Sam's table, he, Harry, Ron and Merula look at their papers and cringe.

"What the heck? These are all about him?" Ron said.

"His favorite color?" Sam read.

"His greatest achievement to date?" Harry read.

"Is this a joke?" Merula asks.

"You have 30 minutes." Lockhart said as they all took out their quills.

It took every ounce of willpower Sam had to not rip this stupid quiz into pieces.

When the grading started Gilderoy examined them.

"Tut tut, hardly any of you remember my favorite color is Lilac. However, Ms. Hermione Granger, you got full marks. Ms. Granger where are you?" Lockhart asks.

"Right here sir." Hermione said almost shooting out of her desk.

"Excellent work, 10 points to Gryffindor." Lockhart said.

"For what? Being a superfan?" Merula mumbles.

"Now be warned it is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind." Lockhart said taking out his wand and walking towards a cage covered in a blanket that began to shake violently. "You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know that no harm will befall you while I am here. I must ask you not to scream it might provoke them!" Pulling off the blanket they saw the cage was filled with Cornish Pixies.

"Cornish Pixies?" Seamus chuckles.

"Freshly caught Cornish Pixies." Lockhart corrects.

"You got us all worked up for a bunch of these little pests?" Ismelda mocks.

"Laugh if you will Ms. Murk, but Pixies can be devilish little blights. Let's see what you make of them." Lockhart opens the cage and it instantly became a nightmare.

Panicking all the students ducked for cover as the pixies tore up everything.

"Get lost you little freaks!" Merula said whacking one away. "At least these stupid books are good for something."

Daphne screams as one grabs her hair.

"Hold still!" Sam said whacking it off her with his book.

"Someone help!" Neville screams as the Pixies lifted him up and hung him from the chandelier.

"Don't worry! I've got this! Peskipiksi Pesternomi!" Lockhart waves his wand but absolutely nothing happens.

Flying in, one of the Pixies stole his wand causing everyone but Sam, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Merula to run out screaming.

"Uh well I'll leave it to the 5 of you to gather up the rest of them!" Lockhart said running to his office and closing the door.

"Seriously?!" Sam said.

"Are you kidding me?!" Merula snaps.

"Immobulus!" Hermione said casting her wand and all the pixies were stopped in midair.

"Neville you okay buddy?" Sam calls out.

"Why is it always me?" Neville asks.

"Alright you guys start gathering up the Cornish Pixies, I'll get Neville down." Sam said taking out his wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Flicking his wand Neville was lifted off the chandelier and brought down next to him.

"Thanks Sam." Neville said.

"It's what friends do." Sam said patting him on the back and Neville went out.

"Can you guys believe him?" Ron asks as Sam walked over.

"You were right Sam; this class would be a joke." Harry said.

"What kind of dumb spell was that?" Merula asks.

"He just wanted to give us some hands-on experience." Hermione said.

"Hands on experience? Hermione, he left us to clean up his mess. He had no idea what he was doing." Sam said.

"I never thought I would say this but Sam is right. That guy sucks." Merula said.

"Rubbish, you read all his books. He's done so many amazing things." Hermione said.

"So he says." Ron mutters.

"Ugh I don't have time for this. I got Tryouts to prepare for." Sam said walking out.

* * *

That weekend, Quidditch Tryouts were for Slytherin were being held.

In the locker rooms, Sam put on the Silver and Green quidditch robes before grabbing his broom.

"Enjoy those robes while you can." Sam looks to see Malfoy standing across from him in matching robes. "Because it's the last time you'll ever wear them."

"Bring it on Malfoy. I'll knock you right off your broom." Sam glares.

"I cannot wait to see the look on your stupid face when they pick me to be Seeker." Malfoy glares.

"Is that right?" Sam asks as Malfoy shoves past him and walks outside.

Taking a deep breath, Sam walks out onto the field.

As Harry, Ron, Hermione, Penny, Barnaby and Liz sat down in the stands they watched the Chasers finish their tryouts.

"Alright! All of you down here!" Marcus said as they landed. "With the beaters and keeper already picked joining me and Orion as a Chaser will be…Skye Parkin."

"Yes!" Skye pumps her fist.

"Don't screw this chance up." Marcus said as Sam and Malfoy walked up.

"Hey Sam." Skye waves along with Orion.

Smiling Sam waves back.

"You two here for the Seeker spot?" Marcus asks.

"Yes I am." Sam said.

"Obviously." Malfoy said.

"Alright, you can go first." Flint said pointing to Sam.

Sam nods mounting his Nimbus 2000 and taking off into the air.

"You are to do two dashes around the course followed by a high climb and a dive. Orion will throw a golfball that you have to catch." Flint said.

"Got it." Sam nods.

Taking off into the air Sam flew around the field at a high speed before climbing up into the air and dove towards the ground and pulling up.

"Here it comes!" Orion threw the golfball with all his might and Sam flew towards it at full speed.

Everyone held their breath as Sam reached out and caught the ball before pulling out of the dive.

"Yes!" Sam said holding it up.

"Whoo! Go Sam!" Penny cheers.

"No way Malfoy can beat that." Barnaby said.

"Looks like I might have some competition this year." Harry smiles as Sam flies down.

Running down all of them were eager to congratulate him as Sam walked over to the team.

"Whoo! That felt good." Sam smiles walking up to Marcus Flint. "What did you think about that?"

"Draco Malfoy is the new Slytherin Seeker." Flint said shocking him.

"What?! But he didn't even take off yet. I was good, why would you pick Malfoy without seeing what he can do?"

"Have a look." Flint said as the entire Quidditch Team held up new brooms.

"Wait those are all Nimbus 2001s. I thought they were sold out of those." Sam said.

"Who do you think bought them all?" Malfoy smirks.

"A very generous donation from Draco's father." Flint said.

"Dude he bribed you to put his son on the team." Sam said.

"Yes and it worked." Flint said as Sam couldn't believe his ears.

"There's that stupid face." Malfoy smirks when the others ran over. "Oh look, a field invasion."

"Hey Sam that was amazing." Penny said.

"You had to have made Seeker from that." Ron said.

"I didn't. Malfoy did." Sam said shocking them.

"You see, unlike your friend. I can afford the best and I always get what I want. Face it Sam, you're not a real Slytherin you're a disgrace." Malfoy mocks.

"At least Sam didn't have to bribe his way onto the team. He actually had confidence in his talent." Hermione said.

"No one asked for your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood." Malfoy spat.

"Whoa." Barnaby said.

"Not cool." Liz said.

"You are the worst." Penny said.

Sam and Harry looked to each other and knew whatever that word meant was bad.

"You'll pay for that one Malfoy. Eat slugs!" Ron said waving his wand but ended up getting blasted himself knocking him onto the grass.

"Ron are you alright?" Harry gasps as they ran over.

Groaning Ron bends over the grass and ends up spitting out a slug grossing them out.

"Oh man." Orion cringed.

"Gross." Skye said while the rest of the Slytherin team laughed at him.

"Barnaby give me a hand." Harry said as they helped him up.

"Let's get him to Hagrid, he'll know what to do." Liz said as they and Hermione ran off.

"See that Samuel, you can go around spouting your stupid nonsense but at the end of the day power, fame and status control everything. You're just a dreamer but I live in the real world. That's why no matter how hard you try to change things you'll always be nothing but a worthless piece of —" Before Malfoy could finish, he was met by a punch to the face knocking him to the ground.

Shocked everyone looked to see the attacker was Penny.

"Don't you dare talk to Sam like that. He's twice the wizard you'll ever be." Penny glares.

"Whoa Penny." Sam said blown away.

"What the hell is your problem Haywood?" Malfoy glares.

"You deserved that for how you talked to Sam and Hermione." Penny said as she grabbed his arm and they walked away to Hagrid.

"You'll never change Slytherin House, Samuel!" Malfoy snaps as Orion and Skye watched Sam walk away.

Around the corner, Sam and Penny were on the way to Hagrid's hut.

"Penny that was." Sam starts.

"Sorry I know but he just drove me nuts the way he talked to you and Hermi—" Before Penny could finish Sam gave her a peck on the cheek and a big hug.

"That was the most amazing thing I ever saw." Sam smiles causing Penny to blush.

"Wow uh really?" She said nervously.

"You are single-handedly the most amazing girl I've ever met. Seeing you knock Malfoy to the ground like that…you're amazing. Thank you, Penny." Sam said walking ahead.

Sighing Penny put a hand to her cheek where Sam kissed her. "I should have done that a long time ago." Penny giggles before racing after him.

* * *

In Hagrid's hut, Sam and Penny joined the others as Hagrid walked over with a bucket.

"Hate to tell you this Ron, but the only thing you can do is wait until it stops." Hagrid said as Ron spit a slug into the bucket grossing everyone out. "How did this happen anyway?"

"Well it started when we all came to support Sam." Barnaby said when Hagrid noticed Sam in the Quidditch Robes.

"Oh right, tryouts were today. How'd it go, Sam?" Hagrid asks interested.

"I didn't make it." Sam sighs.

"It happens. You'll get another chance." Hagrid said patting him on the back.

"Assuming Malfoy doesn't buy the Seeker spot again." Liz said.

"Excuse me?" Hagrid asks.

"Malfoy's dad bought every member of the team a Nimbus 2001 so they'd pick him and not Sam." Liz said.

"Well that's not right, but still that's no reason to try and curse him." Hagrid said.

"It's not just that, he also called Hermione something." Harry said.

"Yeah but I have no idea what it meant." Sam said as Hermione looked away.

"He called me a Mudblood." Hermione said.

"He didn't." Hagrid gasps.

"He did." Barnaby and Liz said.

"What is a Mudblood?" Harry asks.

"It means dirty blood. Mudbloods are a really foul name for someone who is muggleborn." Barnaby explains.

"Someone with no magical parents, just regular muggles." Liz said.

"Someone like me." Hermione said.

"You see boys, there are some wizards like the Malfoy family who think they're better than everyone because they are what we call pureblood." Hagrid said.

"That's horrible." Harry said.

"And disgusting." Ron said after spitting out another slug.

"Penny nailed Malfoy in the face for that one." Sam smirks.

"And I'd do it again." Penny smiles proudly.

"Atta girl Penny, but I wouldn't recommend making a habit of that. If Lucius hears your keep going after his son, he could make things very difficult for you and your family." Hagrid said.

"Besides we all know it's total garbage. Hermione you're one of the best in our year." Liz said.

"Yeah there's not a spell we've learned you haven't mastered yet." Barnaby smiles.

"Thanks guys." Hermione smiles softly appreciating it.

"Plus we all know there's not a wizard alive who is half blood or less. If we didn't marry to muggles wizards would have died out." Hagrid said.

"Hermione no matter what Malfoy says we know you're an awesome witch. Malfoy has got nothing on you with his pureblood." Sam said.

"Sam, I wish more Slytherins were like you three." Hagrid said.

"Well slowly more and more starting to listen to me." Sam said.

"Maybe someday more will listen to you." Harry said.

"I hope so. I'm getting tired of people calling me a pathetic dreamer." Sam sighs.

"What's wrong with dreams? Sam never stop following yours. That's what can make you go far." Hagrid said causing him to smile.

"Thanks Hagrid." Sam said.

* * *

That night in the Slytherin Common Room, Sam walks in and puts his broom down on the table and growls annoyed.

"Stupid…lousy…arrogant." Sam mumbles.

"Snotnose…annoying…idiotic." Snape mumbles walking in and they looked at each other.

"I don't wanna know and I don't care." They both said causing them both to pause.

"Hmm that's a first out of you." Snape said.

"These last few days have been a real pain so I am really not in a mood." Sam said.

"You think you have problems? Please." Snape scoffs.

"Malfoy bribed his way onto the team just to humiliate me and don't even get me started on Prof. Lockhart." Sam scoffs.

"Oh yes, tell me what did your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher teach you?" Snape asks.

"Nothing, he made us take a quiz where all the questions were about him and then he opened a cage of Cornish Pixies and left us to clean up the mess." Sam said.

"Ugh disgraceful I could teach Defense Against Arts better than him." Snape said getting Sam's attention.

"Alright, prove it." Sam said as Snape looks to him.

"Excuse me?" Snape asks.

"You say you could teach Defense Against the Dark Arts well prove it. Teach me something." Sam said.

"And pray tell why should I?" Snape asks.

"If you can't teach one student something from Defense Against the Dark Arts how do you expect to run the class someday? Sam challenges.

"I'll have you know I have the most knowledge of the Dark Arts in this entire school." Snape said.

"Well in that case this should be a breeze for you. Unless you wanna be Potions Master for the rest of your life." Sam said.

"Alright, give me some time to think of a lesson, but don't expect me to give you an easy one." Snape said.

"Bring it on." Sam said.

* * *

Making his way to bed, Sam laid down before opening up Slytherin's journal he started reading an entry.

"The new school year brings about learning and change with each year that comes new students and new opportunities present themselves for me and my colleagues. Lately, there have been more and more students with two muggle parents, muggleborns or mudbloods as some call them. Some are welcomed and some are shunned most by my own house. One year I made a choice, but little did I know this choice would bring about a horrible nightmare that would change how people would see myself and my house, but worst of all it brought forth my greatest shame."

"Greatest shame? Oh man that does not sound good." Sam gulps.

He flips to the next page but saw there were no more details to the entry.

"What? Oh man what happened? Did I miss something?" Sam asks reaching for his wand.

As Sam traced his wand along the words Sam looked for a missing something but what happened next shocked him. The words "greatest shame" started to glow blue causing Sam to gasp as a thin blue line was pulled out of the book and hung to his wand.

"What is this?" Sam asks when the blue line left his wand and went under his bed.

Bending down Sam saw it enter his family Pensieve. "What the?"

Reaching out Sam grabs hold of the Pensieve and saw something form inside it and Sam found himself sucked inside.

In the memory, Sam found himself on the hill outside Hogwarts.

"What the?" Sam said when he heard the clashing of metal. Looking to the hill he saw two men clashing weapons.

One was a man with long brown hair dressed in red and gold. In his hands was a beautiful sword and the other was a man with a shaved head and dressed in green and sliver, but what surprised Sam was that in his hands were the Viper Fangs.

As the two men clashed the brown hair smirks as he pushed the bald one back, but just when he thought he won his opponent disappeared into the shadows causing him to gasp before he was kicked in the butt causing him to trip on a tree root and fall.

Turning around he was met with a Viper Fang inches from his face.

"Looks like I win again Godric." He smirks.

"Are you kidding? The tree won that battle for you Salazar." Godric smirks causing Sam to gasp.

In front of him were Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, two of the four Hogwarts founders.

"Wizards use everything to their advantage." Salazar said offering a hand and helping him up.

"How many matches is that?" Godric asks.

"Right now, I lead with 108 wins to 106 losses." Salazar said.

"I'll catch up to you sooner or later." Godric smirks.

"Sure, you will." Salazar said as they laughed before walking past Sam to Hogwarts.

"Wow, that's Salazar Slytherin? He's so cool, so happy." Sam said looking at Salazar's smiling face.

"There you two are." A female voice said.

Turning around Sam saw two women by the front of the school. One was a woman with long black hair, dressed in blue and bronze and the other was a woman with long brown hair dressed in yellow. These were Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff.

"Sorry Rowena but I just had to kick Godric's butt one more time before the year started." Salazar said.

"You two and your silly competitions." Rowena shakes her head.

"It's amazing your little rivalry hasn't gotten one of you killed." Helga giggles.

"Oh Helga you worry too much." Godric said patting Salazar on the back. "There's no way I could harm my best friend."

"Of course not. You'd miss me too much." Salazar said.

"Hardly. I just wouldn't have a good dueling partner anymore." Godric scoffs.

"The four founders all together." Sam said in awe.

"Okay you two. Be nice we got students coming." Helga said as they saw multiple torch lights heading towards the castle and they saw hundreds of Hogwarts students looking at the castle in awe.

"Here they come." Godric smiles putting on what looked like the Sorting Hat only it was just a normal hat.

"Whoa, so it really was Gryffindor's hat." Sam said.

"Salazar, it's your turn to guide them in." Helga said as they walked in.

Taking a deep breath, Salazar looks to the students and took out his wand.

"Vermillious!" Salazar said firing red sparks into the air with his wand getting their attention.

"Alright listen up because I will only say this once. Welcome to Hogwarts, any student how has been here for more than one year will take your seats in the Great Hall, the first years will come with me and meet my colleagues. The four of us will choose which of our houses you will belong to for your time here. Being at this school is not a right it is a privilege and if for any reason we believe some of you aren't worthy of that privilege you will be punished. Do I make myself clear?" He glares causing all of them to nod. "Good. Now all of you head inside." Salazar said.

As the students walked in Salazar eyed one slightly older student who had long black hair with Slytherin colors and smiles, but just as he was about to follow, he heard a noise and he turned around looking right at Sam. "You there."

"Huh?" Sam said when Salazar walks right through him.

Turning around Sam saw a boy a year younger than him with messy brown hair and a nervous look on his face.

"What are doing just standing here?"

"S-Sorry sir, it's just…this place." The boy said gesturing to the castle.

"Hogwarts is amazing isn't it? Are you nervous?" Salazar asks as the boy nods. "Don't worry, we'll get you sorted into your house and you'll feel right at home."

"It's a lot to take in. What if I'm not good at it?" He asks.

"That's why you're here, to learn." Salazar said.

"What if no one picks me?" He asks.

"Everyone gets picked." Salazar looks at the young boy closely. "What's your name boy?"

"William." He said.

"Well William didn't your parents prepare you for Hogwarts before you left?" Salazar asks.

"No sir, neither of my parents can do magic. They don't know about Hogwarts." William shook his head.

"So they're both muggles?" Salazar narrows his eyes as William nods nervously. "Are you scared?"

"A little." William nods.

"Are you scared of me?" Salazar asks with a dark glare that caused Sam to freeze up.

"Yes but, I want to learn magic. I want to learn as much as I can and become an amazing wizard." William declares.

Salazar looks at him and chuckles. "You've got quite the drive, spirit, ambition. Lucky for you, that's what some look for in their houses. Mine included." Salazar said surprising both Sam and William. "You'll be fine, ready to get sorted."

"Yes sir." William smiles.

"Come on in William." Salazar said leading him inside.

"Whoa." Sam said in awe as about to follow them when he heard a hissing noise. "Huh?"

Looking to the ground he saw a snake make its way towards them and as Sam followed it the snake stopped in front of a shadowy figure and heard a strange noise that sounded like hissing.

"Mudblood." It growled.

Suddenly Sam was pulled out of the memory and lands on his bed.

"Whoa, that was incredible." Sam reached for Salazar's Slytherin's journal. "Salazar Slytherin helped a muggleborn." Sam smiles feeling proud before realizing something. "Wait, he said this led to his greatest mistake, but how?"

Sam looks at the journal and then to the Pensieve and realized this journal might hold more secrets than Sam realized and he had a way to find them.


End file.
